EL MAR Y AMAR ( TERRIFIC )
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Esta fictica es basada en una novela de Nieves Hidalgo y personaje de Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. Daré mejores detalles al final de la historia.
1. EL MAR Y AMAR -CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1 Cerca de las Azores.

Octubre de 1586.

Las casi setenta toneladas del Melody Sea se deslizaban con suavidad sobre las agitadas aguas del Atlántico, consiguiendo su objetivo: abordar un pesado galeón bien provisto con destino a España, procedente de las posesiones de Felipe II en Caribe.

El gigante pelirrojo que se mecía al compás del vaivén del barco, en la cubierta, asintió satisfecho observando con mirada crítica cómo los hombres bajo su mando saqueaban la nave española, pasando con premura los cofres a su propia embarcación.

—Buena caza, ¿no os parece? —preguntó alguien a su lado. Alex Potter ladeó la cabeza calibrando con detenimiento la figura esbelta de la mujer que le había hablado.

En su rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa que, como siempre, le hizo parecer un niño grande.

—Buena caza, en efecto, capitán White.

Ella se mostraba eufórica, como cada vez que entraban en combate.

El montante del abordaje no solo serviría para engrosar las riquezas de la Corona, sino para cebar sus propios cofres, pagar a los hombres y arreglar los desperfectos de la refriega.

—Estaré en mi camarote, señor Potter. Si hubiera alguna novedad, hacédmelo saber.

El segundo de a bordo del Melody Sea la vio alejarse sorteando algunos bultos y sonriendo a los aguerridos sujetos que formaban la tripulación. Se notaba que se encontraba cómoda sobre la cubierta de la nave. Era uno más.

Los hombres no solo la habían aceptado, sino que estarían dispuestos a arriesgar la vida por ella. Se los había ganado por completo, aunque conseguir alzarse con el mando le resultó un camino complicadísimo, venciendo la resistencia de los hombres, empleándose con tanto ardor como cualquiera de ellos y, sobre todo, poniéndose a su nivel. Candy White había llegado al Melody a la edad de cuatro años, causando un verdadero revuelo entre la tripulación.

Una criatura de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que de inmediato se ganó la simpatía de unos hombres de corazón duro, acostumbrados al pillaje.

Su anterior capitán, William White, la había raptado de la casa señorial donde vivía con su madre. Había tenido sus motivos. ¿Acaso la pequeña no era su hija? Elyonor y White se habían enamorado y la niña fue el fruto del amor.

Un amor al que la familia de la dama en questión se opuso desde el principio y en todo momento, argumentando lo impensable de la relación de una mujer de su clase uniéndose a un hombre sin recursos ni título. Consiguieron separarlos y él ni siquiera supo que era padre hasta que la muerte se llevó prematuramente a su amada.

Entonces, y a pesar de dedicar ya su vida al mar, había ido en busca de la pequeña, lo único que le unía a su amada, arrebatándosela a la misma familia Andry.

La niña se había criado pues sobre la cubierta de un barco, aunque no por ello su padre dejó que se adiestrase solo en la dureza del mar. No pudo impedir, eso sí, que, guiada por sus avezados hombres, maestros de tantas escaramuzas, fuera aprendiendo todas y cada una de las argucias y artimañas que unos rudos corsarios podían enseñarle.

El mar no tenía secretos para la joven, y se movía por la nave con la misma gracia que pudiera hacerlo cualquier otra dama sobre las relucientes baldosas de un salón de baile. Y sabía mandar. ¡Vaya si sabía hacerlo! Consiguió ganarse la admiración de la tripulación y, a la muerte de William White en una de las múltiples batallas libradas en alta mar, cuando le alcanzó una bala, la joven decidió tomar el mando del Melody, apoyada y secundada por Alex Potter.

Tenían patente de corsario, así que seguirían con ella en honor a su padre.

Solamente un hombre puso impedimento a que la muchacha asumiese el puesto de capitán, y le costó caro: el sujeto lucía ahora un corte en su brazo derecho. A pesar del incidente, era uno de sus más fieles seguidores.

Candy animaba a sus corsarios cuando había pelea, sin quedarse atrás, uniéndose a ellos y, muchas veces, arriesgando su vida por salvar a cualquiera de los que ella consideraba su familia. Audaz e irónica a partes iguales, podía pasarse horas leyendo o juntarse con la marinería como un camarada más. Solo existía una norma estricta para la tripulación del Melody: los abusos a mujeres podían costar la vida. Si cualquiera de los hombres se atrevía a propasarse con una mujer, podía echarse a temblar. No les resultó demasiado difícil aceptar esa regla, puesto que las prostitutas siempre estaban dispuestas a complacerles cuando pisaban puerto. Potter movió la cabeza y sonrió recordando los años pasados, pero sintiendo un tironcito en el corazón. Luego, desechando la imagen de su joven capitana, se concentró nuevamente en el trabajo de sus hombres. Una vez terminaron de esquilmar el navío de turno, dio orden de separar los barcos y poner proa aTortuga.

Londres. Marzo de 1587.

Terrunce GrandChester guiñó disimuladamente un ojo a la damita que salió a su encuentro, siguiéndola luego a través de los pasillos. Conocía a la joven y había disfrutado junto a ella de buenos momentos, pero ahora debía fingir:

Su Graciosa Majestad le esperaba, y todos conocían su animadversión a que sus damas de compañía mantuvieran relaciones con sus consejeros sin su explícito permiso. Al menos, eso era lo que se rumoreaba en la Corte.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron ante ellos y él avanzó con pasos largos y elegantes. Cualquiera que no conociese bien a Isabel podía pensar que su piel, tratada con aceites y maquillaje blanco hecho con albayalde, peligroso para la salud por su componente de plomo, era la de una mujer enfermiza. Nada más lejos de la realidad, la soberana que dirigía Inglaterra con mano firme gozaba de una salud de hierro.

En torno a la Reina se había alzado una leyenda de mujer fría. Muchos decían que ninguno de los proyectos matrimoniales había sido de su agrado, que sus pretendientes, ya fueran suecos, franceses o austriacos, no colmaron sus expectativas. Incluso se cuchicheaba acerca de algún posible defecto físico que la obligaba a no casarse. Se hablaba también, en voz baja, de un amor de juventud que la dejó marcada, motivo por el cual jamás aceptó casarse a pesar de las insistentes peticiones del Parlamento. No por ello su recámara permaneció siempre vacía de varón: sir Christopher Hatton, sir Walter Raleigh y Robert Dudley, conde de Leicester, disfrutaron de sus atenciones en el lecho.

Terrunce se detuvo frente a ella y miró directamente a los ojos de su reina.

Pocos se atrevían a hacerlo, ya que conocían el levantisco talante de Isabel y ella podía tomarlo como un gesto de osadía. Pero GrandChester era osado por naturaleza, la soberana lo sabía. No le extrañó, por tanto, que él no se inclinara de inmediato ante ella con la acostumbrada reverencia. A un gesto de su mano, las jóvenes que la acompañaban se apresuraron a salir. Solo una permaneció cerca, sabedora de que iba a recibir instrucciones.

—Lady Brunilda, cuando finalice esta reunión daré audiencia a Lord Butterton. La joven hizo una reverencia y salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Entonces Isabel se fijó en la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del recién llegado y elevó sus despobladas cejas en un arco perfecto.

—¿ No soy hoy merecedora de que me mostréis vuestros respetos? Terrunce hincó entonces una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza.

—Mi Señora.

Terry poseía una voz templada, sedosa, terriblemente varonil y sensual. Su cabello oscuro hacía que destacaran aún más sus ojos zafiros. «Un hombre demasiado atractivo», se dijo Isabel.

—Y ahora, contadme qué es lo gracioso. Terry se irguió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿ Perdón, Majestad?

—Vuestra sonrisa de hace un instante. Parecíais divertido. Contad, pues, en la Corte no hay demasiados chismes por los que reírse.

—No es nada, Majestad.

—Entonces, decidme: ¿por qué no borráis ese gesto estúpido de vuestro rostro, Terrunce? Él se puso otra vez serio. Y su atractivo fue aún mayor, haciendo gemir interiormente a la Reina. Isabel había rebasado ya la barrera de los cincuenta años, pero no por ello dejaba de ser admiradora de la belleza, fuera de la clase que fuese. En realidad, le gustaba rodearse de ella, tal vez asumiendo que no era un rasgo que la caracterizara.

—¿ Y bien…? —insistió, golpeando la punta de su chapín en el suelo.

—Es por el modo en que habéis llamado a vuestra dama de compañía, Majestad —confesó por fin él—. Odia el nombre de Brunilda. Isabel entrecerró los ojos.

—Y vos, ¿cómo sabéis eso? —Terrunce se maldijo mentalmente. El comentario había sido suficiente como para alertarla—. ¿Os habéis encamado con ella?

—Mi Señora…

—Silencio. —Su voz fue un siseo.

Terry se puso tenso, pero no desvió la mirada de la mujer que tenía el poder absoluto y, por tanto, la vida de todos sus súbditos en sus manos. Esperó una acalorada reprimenda, pero tras un interminable momento, la sonrisa relajada de la soberana le permitió volver a respirar con normalidad.

Isabel se levantó, bajó los dos escalones que les separaban, se acercó a él y pasó sus dedos entre el lustroso cabello de su consejero, en un gesto íntimo. Sus ojos chispeaban de regocijo, como los de una jovencita a punto de cometer una travesura. Luego le dio la espalda e hizo una seña para que la siguiese hasta la sala continua, donde solía recibir a sus visitas más personales. GrandChester así lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Imagino que —dijo ella tomando asiento—, si yo tuviese veinte años menos, también intentaría conquistar a un hombre como vos y meterlo en mi lecho.

—Majestad, estáis tan hermosa como…

—No insultéis mi inteligencia, Duque de GrandChester —le interrumpió—. ¿Creéis acaso que no tengo espejos en mis aposentos? Sé que las malas lenguas dicen que he mandado quitar todos, pero os aseguro que no es así. El mohín que apareció en los labios masculinos hizo galopar el corazón de Isabel. «Ciertamente, de tener unos cuantos años menos, no se me hubiera escapado.»

—No he querido decir que seáis una jovencita quinceañera, Majestad, sino que sigo encontrándoos hermosa...

—¡ Terrunce! —…y plena en sabiduría, en amor a vuestro pueblo, en administrar justicia —acabó él—. Atributos mucho más importantes que la belleza física, perecedera en todo humano, mi reina.

Isabel no quiso reprimir una carcajada.

—Debería condenaros a una tanda de azotes. Tal vez ordenar que apliquen hierros candentes en vuestro pecho. O incluso darme el gusto de ver rodar vuestra cabeza.

Terry sabía del carácter inflamable de la dama. No convenía, por tanto, contrariarla demasiado. A Isabel no le temblaba la mano cuando impartía justicia, estaba acostumbrada a bregar con todo tipo de problemas y él sabía que, en los últimos tiempos, su carácter se había avinagrado más aún debido a las comprometidas cuestiones de Estado.

La última había conseguido recluir a la soberana durante días en su recámara, de la que solo salió al recibir noticias de Francis Drake. Terrunce trataba lo suficiente a la Reina como para adivinar su estado de ánimo, por mucho que intentara disimularlo. Sabía de su desazón interior porque Isabel no quiso nunca la muerte de María de Escocia, a la que incluso había reconocido su derecho al trono.

Había mandado encerrarla, sí, aunque se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a dar carta blanca para su ejecución.

Pero la política es como un gusano que se mete poco a poco en una manzana hasta pudrirla, e Isabel no tuvo más remedio que ceder finalmente a las presiones, cuando se descubrió el complot de María con Anthony Andry para asesinarla, pretendiendo después poner a la Estuardo en el trono de Inglaterra. Y el 8 de febrero, tras ser juzgada y condenada por más de cuarenta nobles, entre los que se encontraban incluso algunos católicos, fue decapitada en el castillo de Fotheringhay. Terry, que se había visto obligado a asistir al aborrecible y sangriento acto, recordaba vívidamente el gesto hermético de aquella dama de cuarenta y cinco años que, lejos de mostrarse asustada ante la muerte, miró de frente a sus acusadores, retándoles con su actitud, hecho que acentuaba la elección del vestido elegido para la ocasión: de un rojo vivo que reafirmaba ante el mundo a la mujer mártir católica. Aquel episodio, unido al conflicto abierto con España, había conseguido debilitar a Isabel.

—No puedo condenaros por mentiroso porque no lo sois —comentó la soberana haciéndole volver al presente—. Más bien, resultáis encantador. Vuestra compañía es de lo menos ingrato de cuanto sucede en este palacio.

—Viniendo de vos, Majestad, es un halago.

—¡ Por el amor de Dios! —Volvió a reír ella de buena gana—¿Os dais cuenta de que, con vuestra afirmación, acabáis de tildarme de poco menos que desabrida?

—Conocéis mejor que nadie vuestros defectos y vuestras virtudes. ¿Por qué queréis que yo las enumere? ¿Tratáis acaso de confundirme, Señora? Tras un afectado suspiro, Isabel le indicó que tomara asiento.

—Os necesito para una empresa importante, Terrunce.

—Sé, Majestad —dijo él, suponiendo de lo que iba a hablarle—, que hace dos días Drake os ha enviado recado, avisándoos de que las naves estarán listas sin demora. También sé que el capitán del Rainbow ha enfermado. Y aunque desde el principio me he mostrado en desacuerdo con vos y con Drake en atacar a España, sin una previa declaración de guerra, estoy a vuestras órdenes. Capitanearé el barco si así me lo ordenáis, sustituyendo a Moonwall.

—Por eso os tengo a mi lado: nada de lo que ocurre escapa a vuestros ojos y oídos.

En efecto, Drake saldrá en un par de semanas, y me halaga que estéis dispuesto a ir a sus órdenes.

Terrunce asintió. Maldito fuera si le hacía ilusión capitanear un barco bajo el mando de Francis Drake, en un acto deliberado de guerra. Cierto era que el rey español llevaba tiempo atosigándoles —aunque hubiera sido mejor decir devolviendo los golpes—, y que el conflicto estallaría a no mucho tardar, pero Drake no le gustaba.

No negaba que era un hombre con coraje que, desde que en 1577 Isabel le pusiese al mando de una expedición en el Pacífico, había conseguido logros notables, extendiendo su fama no solo en Inglaterra sino en el mundo conocido.

Cuando regresó de aquella expedición en 1581, la Reina le otorgó el título de caballero en una ceremonia llevada a cabo a bordo de su barco, el Golden Hind. Lo que

Terry no soportaba era la faceta de Drake como traficante de esclavos.

—De todos modos —interrumpió Isabel sus pensamientos—, no es para capitanear el Rainbow por lo que os haya hecho llamar. Eso lo hará Bellingham.

—¿ Entonces...? —Terry preguntó intrigado.

—¿ Habéis oído hablar de un barco llamado Melody Sea?

—No me suena el nombre, Majestad.

—Es una nave a las órdenes de un tal capitán White, un corsario con patente de Inglaterra.

—¿ Qué sucede con él?

—Está atacando nuestros barcos.

—Pero si está bajo la protección de la Corona…

—Lo está. ¡Por todos los infiernos que lo está! —Golpeó con fuerza el brazo del sillón que ocupaba—. Sin embargo, nos ataca, despoja a nuestros navíos de su cargamento y se da a la fuga.

—¿ Estáis segura de eso?

—¿ Os lo estaría diciendo en caso contrario? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que prestar mis oídos a bulos. El último comunicado me ha llegado hoy mismo.

—¿ Habéis ordenado su captura?

—Para eso os tengo a vos. Quiero que salgáis en su busca, que atrapéis a ese condenado capitán y me lo traigáis cubierto de cadenas.

—Aprovisionaré mi barco y...

—No, no, no. Nada de eso. Sé que podíais haceros a la mar en pocos días, pero no deseo una confrontación abierta.

—No sé si os comprendo, Majestad.

—Quiero un escarmiento ejemplar. Y un hombre solo, a veces, es capaz de conseguir lo que no puede un regimiento completo. Los ojos zafiro de Terrunce se achicaron ligeramente, convirtiéndose en dos trozos de hielo.

—Permitid mi osadía, Majestad, pero esa misión la puede hacer un agente de campo.

—Os permito la osadía, sí, pero cumpliréis mis órdenes

. —¿ Pretendéis acaso, Señora, que vaya solo a la caza de ese sujeto?

—Exactamente. Los informes que tengo dicen que fondea en la isla de Tortuga. Saldréis de Inglaterra en un barco mercante y buscaréis el modo de infiltraros en la tripulación de White. Terrunce no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aun sin tener el permiso de su soberana se levantó y paseó por la sala, las manos cruzadas a la espalda y la cabeza gacha. Al cabo de un momento se volvió hacia la Reina.

—Imagino que al menos me daréis una explicación a tan…ilógica petición, Majestad, si me disculpáis el adjetivo.

A otro cualquiera, la frase le hubiera costado acabar en la Torre de Londres. Pero a Isabel le gustaban los hombres con arrestos, y gozaba con los del conde, lo que hizo que pasara por alto su salida de tono.

—No rindo cuentas de mis decisiones a mis súbditos, pero os voy a dar la explicación: el Melody Sea proporciona buenas ganancias a la Corona, las mejores, si nos olvidamos de Drake. La mayoría de los cofres que llegan a Londres provienen de los galeones de Felipe, nuestro queridísimo Felipe II, que bien merecido tiene que le esquilmemos. Y voy a seros franca,

Terrunce: tengo mis dudas sobre la culpabilidad de White. No se ajusta a su forma de comportarse hasta ahora. Por eso, antes de colgarlo, quiero confirmar si son ciertas las acusaciones que recaen sobre él. No es cuestión de perder unos beneficios, que nos son imprescindibles para reforzar nuestra armada contra la de los españoles, por meras sospechas.

—Entonces, no le habéis declarado culpable aún.

—Lo será mientras no se demuestre lo contrario. Si ese desgraciado está entregándome su tributo, pero se resarce a la vez atacando barcos ingleses, juro que le cortaré la cabeza. A él y a toda su tripulación.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuándo queréis que parta hacia Tortuga, Majestad?

—Ayer, Lord GrandChester —repuso Isabel. Al mismo tiempo que se estaba llevando a cabo esa entrevista, una nave que lucía en su costado el nombre de Melody Sea, atacaba a otra con bandera inglesa.

Los hombres que la abordaron vitorearon a otro que se quedó sobre la cubierta del barco corsario, sin intervenir directamente en el asalto. Un sujeto alto, fornido, de espesa cabellera oscura. No hubo bajas, los arcabuces corsarios habían realizado bien su trabajo impidiendo cualquier tipo de maniobra en cubierta, hasta que fueron abordados.

Pero cuando la nave echó ancla en el puerto de Londres, todos contaron a quien quisiera oírles que había sido el capitán White, y no otro, el que les atacase. La noticia sobre la nueva incursión del Melody Sea llegó a oídos de Terry horas antes de partir de Inglaterra con destino a Tortuga.

Terrunce llegó a la isla caribeña tras un viaje azaroso y largo, durante el cual estuvieron a punto de naufragar a causa de las tempestades oceánicas. Apenas pisar puerto buscó una posada, instalándose en una sencilla y no demasiado limpia. Tampoco había mucho donde elegir, Tortuga no era sino el lugar de cita de piratas ingleses, franceses y holandeses, amén de otros tipos de aventureros, y las comodidades ocupaban un segundo plano para sus habitantes. Lo que sí importaba era estar en el enclave idóneo desde donde atacar a los galeones de Felipe II, presa común para todos ellos.

Los españoles habían conseguido echar varias veces a lo que ellos llamaban escoria de los mares, pero una y otra vez esa escoria volvía, hasta que les obligaron a dejar la empresa por imposible. Lo era controlar tantas posesiones en el Nuevo Mundo, sobre todo la extensa cantidad de las islas caribeñas.

Según corroboraba la información facilitada por la Reina, el Melody Sea fondeaba allí de vez en cuando, aunque por desgracia había levado anclas hacía poco más de una semana. Maldiciendo su mala fortuna, Terrunce ocupó el tiempo en recabar toda la información posible acerca de la tripulación del barco corsario y su capitán.

No fue sencillo, los sujetos a los que interrogó no se mostraron demasiado explícitos, eran remisos a soltar la lengua y solo consiguió saber lo que quería a base de poner en sus manos las suficientes monedas.

Lo que sí supo fue que nadie había visto al capitán White desde hacía tres años. Por lo que le dijeron, el corsario no había vuelto a pisar la isla, quedándose siempre en la nave mientras su tripulación se tomaba un descanso y hacían acopio de provisiones o calafateaban.

Unos decían que seguramente estaba enfermo,

otros que le aburrían las rameras de Tortuga; algunos apoyaban la teoría de que había muerto y Alex Potter, su segundo de a bordo y hombre de confianza, era quien dirigía en realidad la nave, manteniendo la patente de corso a nombre de su antiguo capitán.

Terrunce no perdió el tiempo en su obligada espera. Poco después de su llegada aceptó la compañía de la dueña de un garito.

La dama en cuestión le sacaba unos cuantos años, pero aún era hermosa y, sobre todo, complaciente.

Lo que era más importante: tenía amistades que podían facilitarle el trabajo encomendado por Isabel. Viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, era mejor una espera en agradable compañía. Se acostumbraron pues a verle por la isla del brazo de la mujer, ataviado con ajustadas calzas, camisas abullonadas, sable a la cadera, pistola al cinto y daga en la bota , al más puro estilo de los aventureros que deambulaban de un lado a otro. En pocos días fue conocido por todos como el amante de Úrsula, la dueña del Loro Verde.

Dos semanas después, comenzaba a aburrirse e impacientarse, con el único entretenimiento de enviar mensajes regulares al marqués de Lington, su tío, a través de un contacto, para que aquél los hiciera llegar a la reina Isabel.

Aquella mañana se despertó más tarde de lo habitual en él, agotado por las atenciones de Úrsula.

Echó un vistazo a la mujer, aún dormida, y sonrió. Nunca había encontrado a una fiera semejante en la cama, iba a echarla de menos cuando partiese de Tortuga.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla, se lavó y se afeitó. Vestido con calzas, botas altas y camisa negras, se colgó el sable al costado y tomó la pistola.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó una voz soñolienta.

—Vuelvo pronto, preciosa, solo voy a estirar las piernas. Ella elevó sus brazos, rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para estampar un beso ardiente en su boca.

—No tardes.

Terry supo que por fin le sonreía la fortuna cuando llegó al puerto.

Habían fondeado dos barcos: el Tormenta, capitaneado por Joao Montenegro, un renegado aristócrata portugués dedicado a la piratería y el Melody Sea, su objetivo primordial. Observó la nave corsaria desde el malecón. Tenía una línea elegante, aunque le pareció que era más grande de lo habitual. Tanto corsarios como piratas o filibusteros solían utilizar naves más pequeñas y veloces, bien armadas, que les permitieran atacar con rapidez y darse a la fuga sin demora. El Melody, por el contrario, debía tener unos treinta pies de manga y doce de calado, con tres palos: mesana, trinquete y mayor.

—Bien —se dijo entre dientes—, ahora empieza la verdadera diversión. Recorrió el puerto, atestado de marineros, vendedores, chiquillos de narices sucias y rostro más sucios aún que intentaban ganarse unas monedas —o robarlas—, pedigüeños que antes habían estado en activo y ahora, por distintas lesiones, sobrevivían de la limosna, y mujeres que intentaban ganarse los favores de los recién llegados.

Entró en cada taberna hasta dar con el tipo adecuado para poner en práctica su plan. Se trataba de un fulano de baja estatura y fuerte constitución, que se hacía llamar Jery «el guapo del Melody», aunque de guapo tenía bien poco debido a la aparatosa cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro, desde el inservible ojo derecho a la barbilla.

Le invitó a beber, sonsacándole con destreza hasta averiguar que el barco en el que prestaba sus servicios no fondearía por mucho tiempo. Al parecer, en cuanto repusieran provisiones, disfrutasen de algo de compañía femenina y reparasen algunos desperfectos sin mayor importancia, se harían de nuevo a la mar. Dejó al tipejo a punto de caerse por los efectos de la borrachera y volvió a las calles donde la mezcolanza de olores le hizo arrugar de nuevo la nariz. Apestaba a especias, tabaco, ron y pescado, orines y desperdicios.

Pero nada parecía importar a los habitantes de la isla. Tortuga era un lugar en el que todo y todos tenían cabida, siempre que fuera contra la corona española, en un acuerdo tácito entre caballeros piratas de no agresión. Un asentamiento neutral en el que cualquiera podía encontrar refugio y reparar sus naves.

Entre tanto marinero y desocupado, era fácil encontrar lo que estaba buscando y no tardó en dar con ello: dos sujetos patibularios con los que llevó a cabo un acuerdo en un infecto callejón apartado del ruido, tras poner en sus manos una bolsa de monedas bien repleta.

—Lo haréis cuando salga de la taberna —les dijo, tras facilitarles la descripción del hombre con el que había estado bebiendo. Los otros asintieron sin rechistar, era un modo inmejorable de ganar dinero por un trabajo rápido y sencillo, y no debían matar a nadie, solo dejarlo inconsciente y mantenerlo oculto durante unos días.

Al amanecer, Terry se encontraba junto a las chalupas pertenecientes al Melody, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía.

La tripulación terminaba de cargar los bultos: carne salada, galletas, barriles de agua potable, algunas verduras, unas cuantas gallinas y ron. Recostado en un muro, aguardó con paciencia hasta que surgió la oportunidad.

Un tipo alto y mal encarado que lucía un aro de oro en una oreja, discutía con otro que respondía con gestos nerviosos. Se acercó con disimulo, lo suficiente para escuchar la disputa y saber que el grandullón se interesaba por el paradero del guapo.

—Le juro que le he buscado por todos lados, señor Potter, pero no hay rastro de ese maldito cabrón. Seguro que se ha emborrachado y está aún entre los muslos de alguna fulana.

—Necesitamos un sustituto entonces, que Jery se pudra en los infiernos. Tienes media hora para conseguirlo. Andando. Era el momento.

El tal Potter parecía tener prisa y él sabía el modo de conseguir tripulación cuando el tiempo apremiaba: el método de cachavazo y al cesto al primer idiota que se cruzase. Bien, pues él iba a ponerse justo en el camino. Iba a ofrecerse de idiota. Pasó a su lado chocando contra él con deliberada energía. La fortaleza del corpachón de Potter le hizo trastabillar y, sin asomo de prudencia ante una complexión bastante más poderosa que la suya, se volvió con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, mamarracho! Potter arqueó las cejas al escuchar el insulto. El fantoche que acababa de tropezar contra él era alto, atlético, de hombros anchos. Joven. Y al parecer, lo bastante estúpido —o temerario— como para enfrentársele abiertamente. Cruzó una rápida mirada con su compañero. Un segundo después lanzaba el puño. Pero Terry no era un hombre al que se pudiera sorprender con facilidad, se entrenaba casi a diario y, además, estaba esperando semejante reacción. Sobre todo, nunca desestimaba una buena pelea. Se ladeó para evitar un impacto que le habría dejado fuera de combate y elevó la pierna alcanzando a Potter en un costado con la punta de su bota. Lo desestabilizó.

El corsario se quedó unos segundos sin respiración y Terrunce aprovechó para atizarle un golpe terrorífico en el mentón. Ante el asombro del que les observaba, Potter cayó despatarrado cuan largo era.

Unos ojos verdes seguían el desarrollo del incidente con interés. Era la primera vez que Candy veía vapuleado a su segundo de a bordo, así que apoyó la cadera en unos toneles con una sonrisa de anticipación, sin intención alguna de perderse la riña, que prometía no haber acabado.

El pelirrojo se incorporó como un toro enfurecido, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le manaba del labio partido, para arremeter contra el mequetrefe que se había atrevido a sobarle la cara.

Terry lo esperó con las piernas abiertas y los puños preparados. Juró entre dientes cuando volvió a alcanzar el rostro de Potter, roca pura, porque el calambre le llegó hasta la médula, dejándole el brazo inmovilizado. Pero el golpe consiguió hacer recular a su oponente, que trastabilló estrellándose contra una pila de cuerdas. Sabía lo que se estaba jugando y necesitaba un último acto.

—Vamos, grandullón —incitó a su rival con los puños apoyados en la cintura—. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Alex Potter se pasó la mano por la barbilla para comprobar si tenía la mandíbula en su sitio, parpadeando con asombro.

¡Condenado demonio! Pegaba como una mula. Se rehízo con premura lanzándose contra el joven que, fintándole a un lado volvió a alcanzarlo en la espalda con los puños cerrados.

Terry iba a atacar de nuevo, ahora tenía a su enemigo a su merced. Pero justo entonces lo golpearon en la cabeza, estallaron en su cerebro miríadas de estrellitas de colores, se le nubló la vista y se derrumbó inconsciente. Frotándose el costado, Potter agradeció con un seco movimiento de cabeza la oportuna intervención del marinero a sus órdenes, que ya guardaba en su cinturón la porra con la que había tumbado al intruso.

—Buen golpe.

—¿El que le he dado yo a él, o el que el mozo os ha arreado a vos? —se burló el otro. Potter dejó escapar una risotada, aunque de inmediato maldijo por lo bajo consciente de la sangre que manaba de su labio partido.

—Jodido muchacho —se lamentó.

Se agachó, tomó a Terry de las axilas, se lo cargó al hombro como si fuera un saco, y caminó con decisión hacia la chalupa—. Ya tenemos suplente para el puesto de Jery. Y juro que a este mozo le quitaré los humos de príncipe a no tardar. Una hora después el Melody Sea levaba anclas con el duque de GrandChester, a bordo, desmadejado en las bodegas, atado de pies y manos como un fardo más.

En el puerto, un sujeto vestido de oscuro que no había perdido detalle de lo acontecido, entraba en una de las posadas, pedía papel y pluma y comenzaba a escribir una carta cuya destinataria final era Isabel I Tudor.

Continuará...


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

En el puerto, un sujeto vestido de oscuro que no había perdido detalle de lo acontecido, entraba en una de las posadas, pedía papel y pluma y comenzaba a escribir una carta cuya destinataria final era Isabel I Tudor.

Cuando Terry despertó, en medio de la oscuridad, hubo de luchar contra las náuseas y un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Debía tener un chichón como un huevo de paloma. Permaneció tan quieto como pudo a la espera de que remitiera el malestar, acunado por el suave balanceo de la nave. Debían encontrarse ya en alta mar. Consiguió reptar hasta encontrar acomodo en uno de los mamparos, confiando en lo que la suerte le deparase.

Había conseguido su objetivo, pero no estaba seguro de si sería admitido en la tripulación o acabaría colgado del palo mayor.

Bastante después se abrió la escotilla y el ruido de pisadas le puso en alerta. Ante él se plantó un sujeto alto y delgado de rostro cadavérico, al que acompañaba un muchacho muy joven que parecía estar algo asustado.

—¡Vaya! Así que el palomo ya está despierto. Cortaron las ligaduras de los tobillos, le pusieron en pie y fue empujado sin miramientos hacia la escalerilla. Subió a trompicones, latiéndole cruelmente las sienes y lastimado por el dolor de sus articulaciones.

En la cubierta, los marineros se afanaban en sus quehaceres y no le prestaron atención alguna. Por el contrario, él sí se demoró un tanto observando el entorno, haciéndose una idea del lugar al que había ido a parar. Fue empujado para que siguiera caminando y Terry se revolvió, aunque poco o nada podía hacer con las manos aún atadas a la espalda.

—Sigue con lo tuyo, Jack, ya me encargo de él —escuchó decir a sus espaldas, a la vez que alguien cortaba las cuerdas que apresaban sus muñecas. El gigante con el que había peleado en el puerto se guardó el cuchillo en la bota, pendiente del gesto fastidiado del prisionero.

—¿A quién debo el golpe traicionero en la cabeza? —preguntó Terry, masajeándose la piel lacerada—. Más que nada, por devolverle el favor.

Potter lanzó una sonora carcajada al aire.

—Se lo debes a tu estupidez, muchacho. Espero que sea el único golpe que te ganes a bordo, aunque no sé por qué, me da en la nariz que eres de los que busca camorra.

—Si me buscan, me encuentran.

—Procura contenerte mientras estés en el Melody Sea. Aquí no nos gustan demasiado los gallitos.

—Así que estoy a bordo de un barco pirata.

—Corsario —rectificó Potter.

—Al que me han enrolado por la fuerza.

—Así es.

—Bien. Y ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí?

—¿Qué te parece ejercer de fregona de cubierta? Terry entrecerró los ojos. A esas alturas no pocos de los marineros estaban ya pendientes de la conversación, aunque sin desatender sus quehaceres.

—¿Qué tal de capitán? —Terry lo propuso con absoluto descaro.

Un coro de carcajadas estalló en cubierta. Y una voz suave, envolvente y femenina, hizo objeción a su arrogancia:

—Esta nave ya tiene capitán, marinero.

Terry se giró despacio para encontrarse cara a cara con una muchacha vestida como un verdadero lobo de mar. Calzas, camisa amplia anudada sobre el estómago, botas de alta caña hasta por encima de las rodillas, sable al costado… Llevaba el cabello rubio largo, rizado y sujeto con un pañuelo rojo atado bajo la oreja izquierda, haciendo que destacara aún más el palido de un rostro perfecto, unos enormes ojos del color del mar Caribe y una boca plena de labios carnosos y sonrosados.

Era una auténtica belleza que lo dejó sin aliento y sin palabras.

Candy White afianzó los pies en la cubierta, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y observó con renovado interés al nuevo componente de su tripulación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con vos, señor Potter —dijo con los ojos fijos en Terry—. De momento, que empiece fregando la cubierta.

—Solicito hablar con el capitán. Tengo sobrados conocimientos del mar, manejo el sextante y sería un desperdicio ocuparme en trabajos de esa índole, señora.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, marinero? —GrandChester. Terrunce GrandChester. Las damas y los amigos me llaman Terry.

Los labios femeninos se distendieron. Le había parecido guapo cuando le vio peleando con Potter en el puerto, pero ahora, teniéndole frente a ella, Candy se daba cuenta de su gran atractivo. Era bastante alto, bien proporcionado, con un rostro que seguramente atraería a muchas mujeres y unos ojos zafiros que parecían observarlo todo, de los que era difícil apartar la mirada.

—Yo os llamaré GrandChester. Bien, os escucho.

—¿Que me escucháis? ¿Vos?

—Queríais hablar con el capitán, ¿no es eso? Yo soy el capitán.

Terry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Se estaba burlando de él aquella muchacha? Incluso vestida como un corsario y portando un sable a la cadera se adivinaba que era muy joven. No podía ser. Debía tratarse de la amante del auténtico capitán.

—Como broma, señora, no está mal —respondió.

Potter le golpeó amistosamente en un hombro y dijo:

—Sé respetuoso, insensato. Estás frente al capitán White.

—En la isla escuché rumores, pero os aseguro que se referían a un hombre. O eso creí entender. —William White era mi padre.

A Terry no se le escapó el tiempo del verbo empleado por ella. Era.

Entonces, ¿había muerto? Se tironeó del lóbulo de la oreja sin acabar de creer que aquella muchacha fuese su hija, mucho menos que hubiese tomado el mando de un barco con patente de corso.

—No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, señora —respondió—. ¿Queréis hacerme creer que una jovencita como vos capitanea a este grupo de filibusteros?

—Esta jovencita puede ordenar que os cuelguen del palo mayor —repuso ella avinagrando su gesto.

—Con todos mis respetos, señora, se me hace difícil recibir órdenes de una muchacha.

Candy inspiró hondo tranquilamente. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres viesen en ella a una joven frágil, pese a que hubiera bajado los humos a unos cuantos.

—Así que se trata de eso. ¿Os sentiríais humillado obedeciendo las órdenes de una mujer? ¡Ah, el insensato orgullo de los varones! ¿Acaso Inglaterra no está gobernada por una mujer?

—¿Intentáis compararos con la Reina?

—¡Ni por asomo, señor GrandChester! Ni por asomo. Tengo entendido que es poco agraciada y bastante seca.

—Un comentario así podría costaros la cabeza. —De estar en la Corte, es posible. Pero esto no es la Corte de Inglaterra. ¿U os lo parece? —Abrió los brazos abarcando la cubierta, guiñando a la vez un ojo a sus hombres, que rieron la burla.

—Dista bastante de parecerse, señora mía. A ella le desapareció la sonrisa y le observó con más detenimiento. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Potter y este se posicionó tras Terry.

—¿Y qué hace un sujeto que parece conocer la Corte de Isabel en mi barco?

—Tiene gracia que lo preguntéis, cuando han sido vuestros hombres quienes me han obligado a subir. Os puedo asegurar que, de haber tenido elección, no habría apostado por esta nave. Pero si os interesa saber si he estado en la Corte de Londres, os diré que sí. No una vez, sino varias. Y por mí, todos esos condenados farsantes que lamen el trasero a la Reina pueden irse al infierno.

A esas alturas, ni uno solo de los hombres de la tripulación se dedicaba al trabajo, pendientes de la conversación entre su capitana y el nuevo marinero.

—Explicaos mejor antes de dar orden a Potter para que os amarre al palo mayor. Terry subió los hombros y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Os ruego que lo penséis mejor, señora, porque escapé de Londres casualmente para mantener mi cabeza sobre los hombros y, con franqueza, me gustaría que siguiera ahí.

—¡Dejad de llamarme señora, soy vuestro capitán! —replicó la muchacha.

No estaba molesta con GrandChester, sino con ella misma por las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago mirándolo.

—Como ya os he dicho, señora —repitió él, pertinaz—, me resisto a aceptar a una muchacha como mi capitán.

Candy suspiró hondo. Aquel individuo estaba incomodando como un grano en el culo.

—Puedo hacer que os arrojen al mar y olvidarnos de que una vez estuvisteis en esta cubierta. Pero me intriga vuestro desparpajo. Me ha parecido escuchar que tenéis cierta experiencia y no despreciamos una mano que se sume a las nuestras. Aun así, acabemos con este tira y afloja. Peleemos. Si ganáis, os dejaremos en el primer puerto en el que fondeemos. Si gano yo, serviréis en el Melody Sea durante un año.

—¡Por favor...! —exclamó él, divertido, dándole la espalda.

—¿A cuchillo o sable? Terry se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estáis de guasa?

—¿Os parece que lo estoy?

Terry lo pensó con detenimiento. No tenía salida, aunque pelear con una mujer ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Si alguna vez aquello saliera a la luz, sería el hazmerreír de la Corte durante décadas. Por otra parte, bajarle los humos a la muchacha se le antojaba gracioso, no dudaba que los corsarios la veían como a una hija y la habían consentido demasiado. Ponerle los pies en la tierra no estaría de más.

—Si así lo queréis, sea —asintió.

La tripulación estalló en un rugido ensordecedor.

—¿Arma? —preguntó ella.

—Si preferís el cuchillo… —concedió Terry—. Imagino que os será más fácil manejarlo.

—A sable —repuso ella—. Me agrada más su contacto.

—Como gustéis, señora.

—Préstele el suyo, señor Potter.

Terry estiró el brazo y el segundo de a bordo le cedió su arma con cierta reserva. La probó blandiéndola varias veces en el aire y luego tomó posición.

—Cuando queráis, milady. Sin tregua,

Candy atacó por sorpresa.

Terry paró el golpe a duras penas, retrocediendo. Volvió a tomar posición y clavó los ojos en su oponente. No, la muchacha no bromeaba, sabía lo que estaba haciendo al retarle, se movía como un felino y manejaba el sable con mucha destreza. Cruzaron algunos golpes que tenían como objetivo calibrar la habilidad del contrario.

Terry no tardó en darse cuenta de lo complicado que le iba resultar quitarse de encima a aquella arpía.

Candy, por su parte, comprobó que su rival era un buen espadachín. Pero ella tenía intención de ganar aquella pelea, aunque fuese utilizando triquiñuelas femeninas, alguna ventaja tenía ser mujer. Zigzagueó con su arma en aspa, consiguiendo alcanzar en el pecho a su oponente y haciendo rugir de nuevo a la tripulación. Era un rasguño ligero que no revestía mayor importancia, pero dejaba a las claras a GrandChester su capacidad para defenderse. Apoyó la punta de sable en el suelo y preguntó:

—¿Es suficiente para vos, señor GrandChester?

Terry echó un rápido vistazo al tajo. Escocía como un demonio. Por él, la pelea hubiera acabado ahí, no le hacía gracia alguna cruzar armas con ella, pero el rictus de suficiencia que bailoteaba en esos labios apetecibles y carnosos consiguió irritarle.

—Volved a alcanzarme, señora mía, y os juro que os llamaré capitán con mucho gusto.

Candy se mantuvo en guardia. El tipo era obstinado, pero le agradaba. Sin embargo, debía acabar con la contienda pronto, porque reconocía haberse distraído un par de veces mirando sus ojos azules. Atacó con más ímpetu, pero él paraba cada golpe, perdía terreno y volvía a recuperarlo mientras rugían los gritos de los marineros alentando a su capitán.

Terry sabía que podía ganar. Por muy diestra que ella fuera, acabaría cansándose. Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil creer que saliera ileso si la humillaba delante de sus hombres, así que no le quedaba otra solución que colocarse a la defensiva. Ya había decidido simular que perdía el sable atizado por uno de sus mandobles, pero no esperaba la treta utilizada por ella al segundo siguiente. Cruzaron las armas, tan cerca el uno del otro que respiraban el mismo aire, clavadas las pupilas de Terry en las de la joven.

Justo entonces, Candy movió su pierna derecha barriéndole y haciéndole caer en cubierta. Un segundo después la punta de su sable se apoyaba en su cuello.

Decenas de gargantas la vitorearon y algunas manos palmearon la espalda de la capitana corsaria mientras Terry, vencido, se recuperaba de su asombro. En cumplimiento al pacto, la punta del sable femenino procuró un nuevo corte en el pecho del Duque.

Después, ella enfundó el arma a su costado y ofreció su mano.

Terry la aceptó para incorporarse escuchando a su alrededor las risas burlonas de la tripulación.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Ella esperaba su completa sumisión, él la contemplaba sin recato.

Los marineros guardaron un momentáneo silencio, pendientes de la reacción de ambos. Por fin, Terry sonrió, se llevó dos dedos a la sien como si de una salutación militar se tratara y preguntó:

—¿Por dónde empiezo a limpiar la cubierta… capitán?

Durante sus primeros días a bordo del Melody Sea, Terrunce GrandChester tomó buena nota de cuanto veía, ya fuesen provisiones, aparejos o armas.

La nave era inmejorable, tal y como ya le había parecido en el puerto. Iba equipada con seis cañones y dieciocho culebrinas: unos cañones pequeños y manejables, muy efectivos, que sembraban las cubiertas enemigas de metralla. Amante del mar y de los barcos como era, apreció lo cuidado que estaba el navío que, lejos de pertrecharse de artillería y longitud de remos, resultaba ligera y, a la vez, segura, con una cubierta corrida para evitar que los remeros estuvieran desprotegidos. Pero estuviese la nave mejor o peor dotada que otras, él sabía lo que era la vida en el mar y, en un barco corsario, las comodidades disminuían.

Alrededor de cincuenta hombres se hacinaban en las bodegas a la hora de descansar sobre mugrientas hamacas, nidos de pulgas —bichejos transmisores de enfermedades, además de notablemente incómodos— y parajes de piojos que se adueñaban de las raídas mantas con las que se cubrían, contra cuya presencia era muy incompleta la escasa limpieza con agua salada que se le aplicaba. Terry solo esperaba que el cargamento de comida a bordo fuera el suficiente, para no tener que echar mano de las ratas, alimento habitual en ciertas ocasiones en naves que realizaban largas travesías, deficitariamente provistas. No le costó demasiado esfuerzo acercarse poco a poco a los componentes de la tripulación, y la camaradería se fue estrechando porque siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano, aunque estuviera muy cansado debido a la gran cantidad de tareas encomendadas.

En un barco, no se descansaba durante mucho tiempo: limpiar la cubierta, tirar de los remos, mantener las velas en buen estado, pulir o afilar las armas y achicar agua solían ser quehaceres cotidianos.

Por fortuna, solamente los dos primeros días se le encargó adecentar la cubierta y lo hizo sin rechistar poniendo todo su empeño en la faena, arrodillado y restregando con vigor la madera hasta despellejarse las manos.

Pronto demostró su habilidad para reparar utensilios, para manejar los enseres, para entender las cartas náuticas y, sobre todo, para dirigir a sus compañeros hacia donde deseaba, dejándoles creer que eran ellos quienes tomaban las decisiones. Potter, a prudente distancia, no dejaba de observarle ni un momento. Estaba seguro de que GrandChester se había dejado ganar por Candy.

Él conocía la destreza de la muchacha peleando, no en vano había sido él mismo su maestro, enseñándole cuanto truco conocía para mantenerse viva. Pero no era idiota. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era la causa por la que GrandChester había llevado a cabo la artimaña, dejándose vencer por ella. ¿Tal vez por no enfrentarse a una tripulación enfervorecida con su joven capitana? ¿O era otro el motivo? ¿Había sido mera casualidad su encontronazo en el puerto? ¿De veras había escapado de Inglaterra para salvar la vida? GrandChester era un sujeto peligroso, lo presentía. Era notorio que estaba habituado a moverse en una nave. Sobre todo, se veía que estaba acostumbrado a mandar. No dejaba de hacerse preguntas sobre él y se juró que acabaría por saberlo todo.

Terry, por su lado, parecía sentirse cómodo a pesar de haber sido embarcado a la fuerza. Conversaba con todos y había conseguido que Gregory, el jovencísimo grumete, hiciera de él una especie de ídolo al que pedía opinión a cada momento, asimilando sus comentarios e instrucciones, ya fuese sobre el modo de hacer un nudo marinero o la forma más diestra de utilizar el cuchillo. Pero el duque no se engañaba, percibía a cada instante la mirada observadora del segundo de a bordo sobre él y andaba con pies de plomo. Había, sin embargo, un sujeto que preocupaba a Terry mucho más que Potter: Donald Roylan. Por lo que supo, formaba parte de la tripulación del Melody Sea desde hacía varios años.

Era el segundo oficial y se decía que ansiaba el cargo de contramaestre que ostentaba Potter. De muy mal carácter, varios marineros habían tenido sus más y sus menos con él, y otros habían sufrido sus castigos: tandas de azotes e incluso había determinado pasar a un hombre bajo la quilla, orden que fue anulada en persona por White.

Hacer pasar a alguien bajo la quilla del barco era tanto como condenarlo a muerte porque, aunque el pobre desgraciado aguantase sin respirar el penoso trayecto, acababa con la piel destrozada debido a los moluscos que se adherían al casco, lo que acarreaba infecciones de cura muy incierta en alta mar. Pitt Pitman, el cirujano de a bordo, poco o nada podía hacer en esos casos. Roylan no le agradaba en absoluto, por más que la capitana hiciera la vista gorda cuando se sobrepasaba porque, según se comentaba, le debía un favor. Orgulloso y áspero con los hombres que tenía a su cargo, buscaba siempre una ocasión para hacerle a él el centro de sus escarnios. Aquella mañana, Roylan parecía inusualmente irritado y Terry supo que se avecinaban problemas. Se encontraba atando unos cabos cuando escuchó su berrido.

—¡GrandChester! Trae dos cubos de agua y limpia esta parte de la cubierta, apesta a cerdo. Terry no rechistó. De buena gana le hubiera plantado el puño en la cara, pero obedeció y fue en busca del agua.

En el castillo de proa, a Potter no se le escapaba la escena, como tampoco el hecho de que Roylan apoyara la mano en el mango del cuchillo largo que colgaba de su costado. Se acodó en la baranda y esperó.

Terry regresó al poco con dos cubos que dejó en cubierta y Roylan no perdió tiempo en patearlos, sin disimular que buscaba humillarlo.

—Una lástima —dijo en voz alta, soltando después una carcajada—. Tendrás que traer otros dos. En un lugar tan cerrado y monótono como la cubierta de una nave, cualquier alteración de la rutina llama de inmediato la atención, así que los hombres, casi al unísono, se inhibieron de sus quehaceres aprestándose a ser testigos de un rato de entretenimiento,Terry ansiando íntimamente que el nuevo tripulante le bajase los humos a Donald. suspiró y colgó los pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón, única prenda que llevaba encima. Se había acostumbrado a deambular por el barco sin otra ropa, con el fin de mantenerse lo más limpio posible, y durante aquellos días su piel había tomado un tono bronceado que hacía destacar más sus músculos.

—¿Por qué no los traéis vos, ya que habéis pateado los míos? Al otro, la descarada contestación le hizo erguirse. Un rictus de ira asomó a sus labios, enrabietado por las risillas de algunos hombres a su espalda.

—Cumple la orden si no quieres acabar atado al palo mayor y acariciado por el látigo.

Terry apretó los dientes. Sabía que se estaba jugando casualmente eso, una paliza que dejaría marcada su espalda por el cuero para siempre. Pero se había cansado de ser el centro de las burlas de Roylan. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo arreglar la cara a aquel desgraciado que, aupándose en su condición y su rango, no escatimaba la ocasión de sojuzgar a los que podía, sobre todo al jovencísimo Gregory al que golpeaba con sus puños por cualquier motivo. Sí, lo deseaba más que nada, pero no estaba loco y el galanteo de un látigo de ocho colas en su cuerpo no le hacía la menor gracia, nada conseguiría dejándose despellejar. Inspiró para calmar su rabia, apresurándose a cumplir la orden. Potter, viéndole obedecer, asintió en silencio.

Después de la cena, algunos de los hombres se acomodaron en sus literas, agotados tras el duro trabajo. Otros se agruparon alrededor de los dados.

Terry no podía dormir y salió a cubierta. Le reconcomía haber tenido que claudicar ante Roylan y su humor se agrió del todo cuando descubrió a Candy en el castillo de proa. Seguía vistiendo al modo masculino, pero su cabello rubio suelto hacía que destacara en la oscuridad y él se había quedado mirándola, preguntándose si realmente estaba ante el corsario que traicionaba a Isabel. Dio un respingo cuando alguien le puso una garrafa de ron ante las narices. La aceptó y dio un buen trago. Le importaba un bledo emborracharse, haberse metido en aquella aventura lo mantenía tenso como una cuerda de violín y se merecía un poco de esparcimiento.

—Ten cuidado con Roylan. —Terry escuchó la voz de Potter a su lado—. Es un mal tipo. Y peligroso.

—También yo puedo serlo.

—No lo dudo. Pero si le cabreas, ni siquiera yo podré evitar un castigo. Te aseguro que no es agradable ver a un hombre con la espalda destrozada por el látigo.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la negrura del océano que los rodeaba, escuchando a cada tanto el crujido del maderamen de la nave en su incansable vaivén.

—¿De dónde eres, GrandChester?

—Se podría decir que soy ciudadano del mundo, pero nací en Londres.

—¿Qué hacías en Tortuga?

—Ya os lo dije, buscaba un barco. Si os referís al momento justo en que nos conocimos..., paseaba cuando me di de narices con vos.

—¿Tan grave fue lo que hiciste en Inglaterra como para que quisieran cortarte el cuello?

—Digamos que tuve la osadía de acercarme demasiado a la amante del actual preferido de la reina —contestó, pidiendo disculpas mentales al caballero por tan flagrante mentira.

—Ya veo. Así que te mueves en los salones de la gente importante.

—Conozco a muchas clases de personas, de clase alta y de baja estofa.

—No mentía en absoluto ya que, más de una vez, se había visto obligado a confraternizar con maleantes para obtener información—. En este caso, mejor decir que la dama se movía en salones que no correspondían a su rango.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo es que...?

—¿Qué es esto, señor Potter? —se encabritó Terry—. ¿Un maldito interrogatorio? Porque no me pareció que os importara de dónde vengo ni adónde voy cuando me sacudieron, metiéndome por la fuerza en el Melody.

—Que no se te alteren las plumas, pollo —se echó a reír—. Es simple curiosidad. No me gustaría tener un escorpión bajo mi trasero.

—Me fui de Inglaterra para salvar el pellejo teniendo que dejar atrás muchas cosas, llegué a Tortuga por pura casualidad y me dijeron que podía conseguir ocupación en alguna nave. Como comprenderéis, mi único fin es estar algún tiempo alejado de Inglaterra, hasta que se olvide mi... tropiezo. El destino me da lo mismo, aunque no imaginé que iba a acabar con la cabeza abierta.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

—Es cierto —admitió Terry, más relajado, con una sonrisa ladeada—. Fui un poco necio.

—Fuiste un poco engreído, pero debo reconocer que pegas duro y sabes manejar los puños.

—Cuestión de práctica.

Terry alzó la mirada y volvió a clavarla en la esbelta figura de la muchacha, aún en el puente. Potter siguió la línea invisible desde los ojos zafiros a la balaustrada en la que Candy se enmarcaba.

—Olvídalo. No está disponible.

—¿No debería ser ella quien decidiera eso, señor Potter?

—Lo decido yo y basta. No te acerques demasiado, muchacho, o el que acabará por despellejarte la espalda seré yo mismo. Es más: la reina de Inglaterra no tiene el monopolio de cortar cabezas. Como si la amenaza no hubiera supuesto más que un «buenas noches», se hizo con la garrafa de ron y se alejó hacia la escalerilla que bajaba a los camarotes. Segundos después, la propia Candy White abandonaba su posición.

Terry tardó un buen rato en dejar de mirar el lugar en el que ella había estado, y cuando por fin bajó a su litera no pudo conciliar el sueño. Unos ojos esmeralda, un cabello rubio y el rostro más hermoso que nunca viese, se lo impidieron.

Tampoco Candy pudo descansar bien aquella noche, la presencia de GrandChester había alterado sus nervios. Se quitó el colgante que pendía de su cuello, una exquisita joya que representaba dos rosas entrelazadas, que solo se permitía llevar en contadas ocasiones, lo acarició con cariño y lo guardó. Tumbada en su camastro, dejó recrearse a su mente en la apostura y gallardía del nuevo tripulante.

Continuará...

Saludos lectores.

JillValentine.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Terry tardó un buen rato en dejar de mirar el lugar en el que ella había estado, y cuando por fin bajó a su litera no pudo conciliar el sueño. Unos ojos esmeralda, un cabello rubio y el rostro más hermoso que nunca viese, se lo impidieron.

Tampoco Candy pudo descansar bien aquella noche, la presencia de GrandChester había alterado sus nervios. Se quitó el colgante que pendía de su cuello, una exquisita joya que representaba dos rosas entrelazadas, que solo se permitía llevar en contadas ocasiones, lo acarició con cariño y lo guardó. Tumbada en su camastro, dejó recrearse a su mente en la apostura y gallardía del nuevo tripulante.

Durante los días siguientes, Terry procuró no cruzarse con Donald Roylan, harto difícil en una nave donde se trabajaba codo con codo.

La falta de otra actividad que no fueran los quehaceres diarios comenzaba a aburrirle.

Echaba de menos sus cabalgadas al amanecer, las reuniones con los amigos y, sobre todo, los momentos al anochecer que solía dedicar a la lectura. Siempre había estado con algún libro entre las manos y, aunque trabajaba hasta caer rendido en su hamaca, las interminables horas de navegación sin más misión que procurar burlar a Roylan y mantener la nave en condiciones, empezaban a pasarle factura. Si al menos avistasen algún buque español…

Aprovechó un momento de descanso para instruir al grumete sobre ciudades que el muchacho desconocía.

Desde lejos, Candy no le perdía de vista.

El nuevo y obligado marinero del Melody Sea acaparaba muchos momentos de su atención y, aunque trataba de disimularlo, una y otra vez sus ojos escrutaban la cubierta de la nave intentando localizarlo y se encontraba, a su pesar, admirando la sinfonía poderosa de sus músculos cuando cargaba un bulto, la elegancia de su caminar, las atenciones que dedicaba al grumete. GrandChester empezaba a ejercer sobre ella una atracción que la irritaba y la distraía muchas veces de sus obligaciones. Quería echarlo de su cabeza y, a la vez, saberlo todo de él.

—Si no encontramos una presa pronto, tendremos que regresar a Tortuga.

Ella se volvió, apoyó sus manos en la baranda y sonrió a Alex Potter.

—La encontraremos.

—Los hombres empiezan a inquietarse.

—Pues que se tranquilicen. —Candy le dio la espalda y volvió a buscar la figura de Terry en cubierta.

Al viejo lobo de mar no le pasó desapercibido su interés y chascó la lengua.

—Es atractivo.

—Lo comentó como de pasada. Candy sintió que un repentino sofoco coloreaba sus mejillas.

—¿Quién?

—No soy ciego.

—Te refieres a GrandChester —admitió, tuteándole, como cada vez que estaban a solas. —¿A quién, si no? Disimulas muy mal tu interés por él.

—Me impresionó, es cierto y no voy a negarlo —admitió la joven de mala gana—. Pero es solamente un hombre más, Alex.

—Indudablemente no tiene tres piernas ni cuernos.

A ella le hizo gracia su sarcasmo y su gesto agriado.

—Tampoco yo soy ciega, amigo mío.

—No te acerques a él, sigo sin saber a qué juega.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace muchas preguntas. Demasiadas. Dónde hemos estado, con qué tipo de barcos nos hemos enfrentado... —Los ojos de la muchacha se convirtieron en dos rendijas y perdió la sonrisa—. No me gusta la gente tan curiosa, sobre todo si su curiosidad se centra en nosotros. Y no es un vulgar destripaterrones o un marinero del tres al cuarto.

—¿Temes algo?

—Maldito sea si lo sé, solo te digo lo que pienso.

Candy dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia GrandChester. En ese momento, él se reía de algo que acababa de decirle el jovencísimo Gregory y le revolvía el cabello.

—Parece que se lleva bien con la tripulación.

—Excepto con Roylan.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Claro que ese cabrón no se lleva bien con nadie. Deberías pensarte dejarlo en el próximo puerto.

—No insistas en ese tema, por favor. Donald salvó una vez la vida de mi padre y…

—… y tú debes tenerlo siempre bajo tu ala, ya lo has dicho infinidad de veces —cortó Potter de mal talante—. No me agrada, muchacha, y me sentiría más seguro si abandonara de una vez por todas el Melody Sea.

—Tú puedes controlarlo.

—No del todo. Tú le has dado alas y mando y, por tanto, cuando decide dar un escarmiento a alguno de los hombres no puedo desautorizarlo, sería tanto como dar pie a un motín.

—Los castigos han sido siempre justos.

—Espero que la cosa siga así, aunque me parece que la integridad de GrandChester está pendiente de un hilo.

—Vigila a Roylan, me desagradaría que acabara con un cuchillo entre las costillas y veo a GrandChester muy capaz de matarlo en una pelea limpia.

—Bien. —Suspiró masajeándose la nuca.

—¿Qué te parece si ponemos rumbo a New Providence?

La decisión alegró el talante de Potter, que se alejó para dar las instrucciones precisas.

La noticia de que se dirigían a New Providence fue, en efecto, acogida con algarabía por la tripulación.

La isla no era más que otro nido de piratas donde el juego, el ron y las mujeres se disputaban por igual, donde las peleas estaban a la orden del día y en el que frecuentemente no resultaba extraño encontrar la muerte.

Había sido posesión española tras el descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo por Cristóbal Colón, pero los españoles no mostraron demasiado interés en aquel pedazo de tierra, para ellos de escaso valor, descuidando por completo su desarrollo.

Terry finalizó su sesión de remo, se alejó hacia proa y echó los hombros hacia atrás, tratando de relajar la tensión de sus músculos doloridos. Libre ya de faena, se acomodó en un rincón, tras unos barriles, e intentó dormitar.

—¿Cansado?

El duque de GrandChester abrió un ojo, miró a Potter y volvió a cerrarlo.

—Un poco. No se puede decir que haya mucha actividad en este barco, aparte de deslomarme remando cuando el viento no acompaña o ateniéndome a las órdenes de Roylan.

—Ya encontraremos un pescadito al que quitar las escamas.

—Eso espero. Lo cierto es que no me importaría si la bandera fuera española, francesa o de cualquier otro país con tal de salir de este tedio. Potter guardó silencio, observándolo con una ceja arqueada. Por mucho que pareciera poco interesado en conversar, GrandChester intentaba sonsacarle.

El muchacho era astuto, pero él era ya perro viejo.

Terry no esperaba recibir más respuesta de Potter a sus insinuaciones que la obtenida del resto de la tripulación. Todos aquéllos a quienes había interrogado solapadamente decían lo mismo: atacaban galeones españoles. Ni una palabra acerca de haberse enfrentado a un barco inglés. Si todos callaban y no se daban de frente con una nave de su Graciosa Majestad, iba a resultarle muy arduo poder comprobar lo que deseaba su soberana. Viendo que Potter guardaba silencio y nada iba a conseguir, cambió de tema:

—¿Hay algo para leer en este maldito cascarón? La ceja del corsario se arqueó aún más.

—¿Libros?

—En ellos suele leerse, sí —replicó irónico.

—¡Vaya! —Se escuchó otra voz burlona— ¿Qué es lo que estoy oyendo? Ahora resulta que hemos metido en el barco a un petimetre sabihondo.

Ahí estaba Roylan de nuevo.

Terry le regaló una mirada cargada de desprecio haciendo caso omiso tanto de su pregunta como de su presencia.

—Agradecería cualquier cosa, señor Potter.

—Si no tienes suficiente trabajo, escoria, yo te daré más —volvió a intervenir Donald Roylan—. Levanta el culo de ahí, tengo un par de encargos para que te entretengas.

GrandChester ni se movió, pero repuso:

—Estoy en mi tiempo de descanso. Y mi tiempo, es mío.

Con un gesto rápido, Roylan sacó la daga que llevaba en la faja poniéndosela en el cuello.

—Tu tiempo es mío —gruñó entre dientes—. Levántate.

—Es suficiente —le advirtió Potter, más pendiente de la mirada tormentosa de GrandChester que de su bravuconada.

—¡Arriba he dicho!

—¿Estáis buscando pelea, Roylan? —preguntó Terry, sin inmutarse por tener el filo del arma blanca en su garganta.

—Es un modo como otro cualquiera de pasar el rato.

—Entonces apartad el cuchillo y mostradme de lo que sois capaz.

Potter había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida, asistido a muchas peleas y estaba acostumbrado a las baladronadas de todo tipo de sujetos, pero al fijarse de nuevo en el brillo metálico de los ojos zafiros de GrandChester le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Porque esos ojos no presagiaban nada bueno.

Debería parar el enfrentamiento, pero Roylan se había pasado de la raya, llevaba atosigándolo demasiado desde que llegase al Melody Sea y no sería él quien intercediese para evitar una pelea en la que, estaba casi seguro, Donald recibiría la lección de humildad que le estaba haciendo falta desde hacía largo tiempo. Y si la suerte acompañaba, incluso podría encontrarse con un puñal entre las tripas, circunstancia esta por la que él no iba a llorar. Roylan, viendo su objetivo cumplido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin soltar el arma, observando de reojo cómo los hombres comenzaban a formar un semicírculo.

—Demuéstranos lo valiente que eres —le increpó a Terry—. Todos lo estamos deseando. GrandChester se incorporó con movimientos pausados, sin perderlo de vista.

—¿ No sería mejor usar los puños? Lamentaría mucho que se hiriese con ese juguetito —se burló.

—¡ Dad un arma a este desgraciado! Una daga voló desde alguna parte y Terry la atrapó con destreza en el aire.

Comenzaron a girar en círculos, observándose, estudiándose, mientras algunas voces en tono discreto se empezaban a dejar oír, animando a uno u otro.

Como siempre cuando había reyerta, algunos apostaban parte de la paga. Potter se hizo a un lado para dejarles espacio, atento a la reacción del más joven, a cuyos labios acudió una sonrisa sarcástica, pero fría como el hielo. Roylan atacó.

Terry ladeó el cuerpo hábilmente, burlando la acometida de su enemigo, dejándolo pasar solo para aplicar la punta de su bota en las nalgas, con cuya acción su rival acabó estrellándose contra la borda.

Sin perder la calma y guiñando un ojo al asustado Gregory, que se había acercado como los demás, esperó a que su contrincante liberase la punta de su cuchillo de la madera, donde se le había clavado. Cuando Roylan volvió a enfrentarle, su rostro era una máscara de odio. Y él le azuzó diciendo:

—Espléndido principio, señor.

Una ola de carcajadas se extendió por la cubierta.

—Hijo de puta… Voy a partirte en dos.

Roylan arremetió con renovada furia en esa ocasión, pero Terry paró el golpe interponiendo su antebrazo, al tiempo que lo empujaba luego con fuerza. La propia virulencia de su acometida, unido al empellón, propició que el segundo oficial fuera a toparse de nuevo con la borda para caer luego despatarrado.

Se levantó, infectados sus ojos de ira, escurriéndosele un hilillo de saliva por la comisura de la boca. Blasfemando a voz en grito, se lanzó con encono hacia Terry que lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas, presto a atizarle un golpe definitivo que lo tumbara cuanto antes.

—¡¡ Basta!!

La orden paralizó la pelea y los hombres fueron abriendo el círculo para dejar el paso franco a su capitán.

Las pupilas de Candy White, frías como dos gemas, se cruzaron con los ojos de Terry, que bajó su arma.

A continuación, se giró hacia Roylan, que mantenía aún el cuchillo alzado.

—No voy a permitir que dos de mis hombres se maten en cubierta por puro entretenimiento —dijo alto y claro—. Soltad las armas ahora mismo.

GrandChester así lo hizo. No, en cambio, su rival.

El segundo oficial del Melody Sea estaba demasiado enfurecido por la burla infringida y vio la ocasión de acabar con el joven.

Alzó el brazo con intenciones de asestar una puñalada fatal… Y se encontró con un trallazo en la mandíbula que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y caer como un fardo, ante el asombro de la tripulación.

Candy se encaró de inmediato a Terry.

—¡ Dije basta, señor GradChester!

—Me atacó, capitán.

—Tengo dos ojos.

—Preciosos, por cierto.

Candy abrió la boca para reprenderlo, pero se quedó a medias.

La desfachatez de él la superaba, por lo que se encontró brevemente al descubierto ante sus hombres sonrojándosele las mejillas. ¡Demonio de hombre! Ella ahora mismo no era una dama, sino el capitán de un barco corsario, debiendo estar muy lejos de sentirse halagada por un requiebro. ¿O no? Pero no dejó de darse cuenta de que toda la tripulación estaba pendiente de su reacción, así que apretó los puños, abrió las piernas y elevó el mentón.

—Si os sobra energía, yo encontraré en qué emplearla.

—Sí, señora.

—¡Sí, capitán!

—Como gustéis, capitán.

—Que no se os olvide más, señor GrandChester. —Se volvió hacia sus hombres—. Y vosotros, ¿qué estáis mirando? ¡Todos a vuestros puestos! —Candy observó cómo se dispersaban, enojada por haber sido cazada con la guardia baja y no haber sabido dar una respuesta adecuada a Terry. Al volverse, se encontró con él a su lado—. ¿Qué esperáis?

—Vuestras órdenes, capitán. Ella se quedó pensativa un momento. Aquel individuo tan altivo tenía que recibir una buena lección por haberla puesto, queriendo o no, en una situación incómoda delante de todos.

—Sacad brillo a los palos.

—¡¿ Qué?!

Candy hubo de esforzarse para permanecer seria y no echarse a reír ante su cara de pasmo. Era una tarea estúpida, pero la primera que se le había ocurrido para salir del trance y alejarlo de ella.

—Los palos. Sabéis lo que son, ¿no es verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Así pues... Podéis empezar ya.

—¿ A… a todos?

—No dejéis ni uno solo, GrandChester —le contestó. Le dio la espalda y se alejó, mordiéndose los labios para acallar la carcajada que pugnaba por escapársele.

Terry miró a uno y otro lado por completo aturdido y se encontró con los ojos de Potter, que no disimulaban su diversión. La orden que acababa de recibir era tan extravagante como disparatada.

—¿ Hablaba en serio?

—Yo diría que sí, muchacho.

—¡ Mierda!

Candy dando rienda suelta a la hilaridad y limpiándose las lágrimas, ordenó Potter a dos de los hombres que bajaran al aún desvanecido Roylan a las bodegas.

Dos días más tarde, mientras Terry renegaba por millonésima vez la desgracia de haberse topado con una arpía como Candy White, con los músculos entumecidos de frotar y frotar, les llegó el aviso de nave desde la cofa.

Casi a la vez, como si la presencia del otro barco presagiara la de un peligro inminente, descargó la tormenta que les había estado amenazando desde la jornada anterior. El cielo se cerró sobre ellos y una lluvia torrencial arrasó la cubierta. Pero poco importaban los elementos a la tripulación del Melody Sea: por fin tenían una pieza que cobrarse. Chorreando agua,

Terry acortó la distancia que le separaba de Potter, quien observaba los vaivenes de la otra nave a través de su catalejo.

—¿ Qué bandera? —le preguntó a voz en cuello, para hacerse oír en medio del temporal.

—Española —contestó Alex—. ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! Y tú, GrandChester, avisa al capitán.

Como uno solo, los tripulantes de la nave se pusieron en movimiento, blandiendo sus espadas, hachas y arcabuces, haciéndose cargo de los cañones y las culebrinas aquellos a quienes correspondía. Una vena protectora emergió en Terry.

—¿ No sería mejor que ella permaneciera en su camarote? Potter arqueó sus pobladas cejas y pensó para sí: «Así que el mozo se preocupa por la seguridad de la joven».

—Busca al capitán y hazte con un arma —repitió—. ¡Ahora! No era momento para la duda.

Terry atravesó la cubierta, haciendo verdaderas cabriolas para mantenerse firme bajo los embates del temporal que los balanceaba sobre las encrespadas olas. Agarrándose donde pudo, consiguió alcanzar la bodega, eligió el arma que le pareció más adecuada —un sable—, y luego fue en busca de Candy.

A punto de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió saliendo la muchacha como una exhalación, vistiendo de oscuro, cubierta la cabeza con un pañuelo amarillo anudado bajo su oreja izquierda.

—¿ Qué tipo de barco? —preguntó, encaminándose ya hacia cubierta y ajustando su sable en la cadera.

—Galeón —contestó Terry, contrariado y a la vez admirado por un temple tan dispuesto a la pelea. ¡Por todos los santos del cielo, aquella mujer estaba loca de atar!

Siguió los pasos prestos de ella, asombrándose del modo confiado y firme con que se movía por el barco, de su determinación. Se distrajo un instante contemplando prendado el trasero que le precedía y tropezó. Soltó una maldición que ella escuchó, pero se limitó a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro para continuar su camino saltando sobre rollos de cuerda y barriles.

En cubierta, la actividad era total, como si la presencia de la joven insuflara nuevos bríos a los hombres.

Eran como una jauría de perros hambrientos, listos para la correría. Y Candy White, tan ávida como ellos.

—Deberíais permanecer abajo —le dijo, atreviéndose a retenerla por el brazo.

Candy solo clavó sus ojos verdes en aquellos dedos largos y fuertes que la sujetaban y él la soltó de inmediato.

—Me parece que vais a pasaros la travesía sacando brillo a los palos, GrandChester. —Fue todo cuanto le dijo antes de continuar. Terry se lamentó por osar serle tan espontáneo, pero aún así se situó tan cerca de ella como le fue posible.

Él conocía bien a los españoles. Eran fieros en la batalla, un pueblo que no se arredraba ante el peligro y, aunque sabía que los galeones no solían ir fuertemente armados, un enfrentamiento con ellos solía ser temible. Defendían con coraje irrefrenable su bandera de los incesantes ataques que piratas ingleses, franceses y holandeses perpetraban, una y otra vez, contra sus barcos menguando sus cargas y no pocas vidas.

Llegó ella junto a Potter y le arrebató el catalejo para observar de primera mano a la nave española.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, en unos minutos ambos barcos se encontrarían sin remedio y el galeón no parecía propenso a emprender la huida, más bien parecía buscar el enfrentamiento.

Tomó Terry el catalejo, enfocó hacia la insignia y se le escapó una palabrota un segundo antes de que Potter volviese a hacerse con el instrumento.

—Es el Buena Esperanza.

—¿ Y?—Quiso saber Candy.

—Conozco ese barco, capitán. Un trueno desgarrador ahogó el sonido de su voz.

—¿ Qué decís?

—¡ Que conozco ese barco! Y a su capitán. Agustín de Arévalo. —Candy entrecerró los ojos con gesto de incertidumbre—. Tuve una escaramuza con él hará unos dos años, cerca de las islas Azores.

—Id a vuestro puesto.

—Y vos a vuestro camarote —insistió él.

—Soy el capitán, ¿recordáis?

—Incluso así… Candy le dio la espalda afianzando sus manos en la borda.

Terry se separó, nada podía hacer para que ella cambiara de opinión, así que ocupó su puesto sin perderla de vista. Ya sabía cómo la muchacha se defendía con una espada en la mano, pero seguía dudando de su capacidad de enfrentarse abiertamente a una tripulación española, aguerrida y temeraria donde las hubiera. No le quedaba otra opción que pelear y estar al quite.

Continuará...

Lectores queridos, con este capítulo me voy a dormir, Nos leemos mañana temprano. Vale.

Buenas Noches. JillValentine.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Terry se separó, nada podía hacer para que ella cambiara de opinión, así que ocupó su puesto sin perderla de vista. Ya sabía cómo la muchacha se defendía con una espada en la mano, pero seguía dudando de su capacidad de enfrentarse abiertamente a una tripulación española, aguerrida y temeraria donde las hubiera. No le quedaba otra opción que pelear y estar al quite.

Justo entonces, el Buena Esperanza efectuaba un viraje enfilando directo hacia ellos, protegiendo así su costado de un ataque contrario.

Sus velas cuadradas en el trinquete y el palo mayor, y las latinas en el palo de mesana, destacaban en el claroscuro del mar encrespado y el cielo encapotado de nubarrones plomizos, como faros que se les echaban encima, lo que azuzó a la tripulación del Melody Sea a extremar la alerta y a tensar sus nervios ante la inminencia de un encuentro ya inevitable.

Terry vio cómo Candy corría hacia el castillo de proa sin dejar de pasar órdenes a sus hombres. No le cupo duda: ella estaba en su salsa. Otra mujer estaría en esos momentos, probablemente, en su camarote rezando por salir viva de la batalla que se acercaba, pero no era el caso Candy White. Por contra, ella incitaba a sus hombres, los animaba a voz en grito fustigando su ardor con la recompensa del botín que iban a obtener. No solía equivocarse en estas cuestiones, los galeones españoles surcaban los mares repletos de mercancías valiosas: herramientas, armas, municiones, tejidos, especias…

Plata y oro. Un bocado exquisito para cualquier corsario que se preciara de serlo y dispusiera del navío con que abordarlo.

Terry se enjugó el agua que le chorreaba sobre cabello y rostro, pendiente de los movimientos de la muchacha y listo para la inmediatez del choque.

Hacía tiempo que no entraba en combate, pero por sus venas corría ya desaforada la sangre y comenzaba a encontrarse tan tenso como el resto de la tripulación.

Por otro lado, tenía una deuda pendiente con los galeones del rey español después de que malograsen uno de sus navíos.

Una deuda con el capitán Agustín de Arévalo y el Buena Esperanza.

No encontraría mejor ocasión para resarcirse. El mascarón de proa de la nave española encaraba hacia ellos a modo de ariete infernal y el Duque de GrandChester comenzó a impacientarse. Había que virar ya, pero la capitana no daba la orden y, de seguir así, el Buena Esperanza iba a partirlos por la mitad.

¿A qué demonios estaba esperando? Como si ella hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos, pudo oír su voz por encima del estruendo de la tormenta:

—¡ Todo a babor, señor Potter!

—¡ Todo a babor! —repitió su segundo.

El timón giró y el Melody Sea, más pequeño y rápido, ejecutó la maniobra velozmente.

El galeón, bastante más pesado y sin esa capacidad de movimiento, ya no tuvo tiempo de modificar su trayectoria y se encontró con la nave corsaria paralela a su costado derecho. Desde su posición, Terry casi podía distinguir los rostros de sus rivales, sus relucientes armaduras, sus espadas desenvainadas y sus arcabuces.

El encontronazo fue inevitable y terrible, propulsando a los hombres, como si salieran despedidos del suelo.

Tronaron los arcabuces, una ráfaga de metralla alcanzó al timonel español y barrió su cubierta. Antes incluso de escucharse la siguiente orden de Candy White, los corsarios estaban ya preparados.

—¡ Al abordaje! Los bramidos de las gargantas inglesas se entremezclaron con los de las españolas.

Se lanzaron garfios y, colgados como simios de las sogas, los corsarios saltaron sable en mano o cuchillo entre los dientes, mientras que desde el Melody Sea las culebrinas volvían a efectuar su descarga.

A Terry se le heló la sangre al ver que su capitana enroscaba a su brazo derecho una de las sogas, preparada para saltar.

—¡ Por Dios! Con el corazón encogido corrió hacia ella. Se jugase o no acabar víctima del látigo, atado al palo mayor, debía impedir que la muchacha tomara parte en la refriega.

Creía que no podía permitir que una mujer se arriesgara de ese modo, por muy capitana que se jactara de ser.

Su tripulación podía admitir e incluso encontrar divertidas sus alocadas acciones, pero en él no tenían cabida de ninguna manera.

No llegó a tiempo de impedirlo: Candy surcaba ya el aire. Se balanceó sobre la borda de la nave rival, soltándose de la cuerda y aterrizando en cubierta flexionando las piernas. Apenas se irguió, Candy se halló frente a frente con un sujeto armado hasta los dientes.

Terry no se lo pensó dos veces: abordó asimismo el Buena Esperanza. Sable en ristre, entre la barahúnda de cuerpos que peleaban, se dirigió a la muchacha quitándose de encima primero a un contrario al que ensartó y embistiendo después a un par de españoles, librándose por los pelos de un sablazo al resbalar sobre la empapada cubierta. La nave española era un revoltijo de cuerpos luchando enconadamente.

Las espadas refulgían a la luz de los relámpagos, entre un tumulto de gritos, ayes de dolor y disparos que se diluían bajo el bramido de los truenos, como un diapasón fragoroso de fondo, en cuya estridencia los hombres se mataban cuerpo a cuerpo, escurriéndose en charcos de sangre y agua, o cayendo al mar heridos de muerte o ya cadáveres.

Descuidando su propia integridad, Terry insistía en no perder de vista a Candy entre aquella confusión de cuerpos chorreantes y ensangrentados.

El filo de un arma blanca le pasó rozando el pecho, pero repelió la puñalada con un golpe directo a la yugular de su enemigo, que cayó en un estertor agónico.

Tras él, en el castillo de proa, ella se batía como uno más.

Hubiera podido pasar por un muchacho, delgada y flexible como un junco, hábil con el manejo del sable, arriesgada, con mandobles directos. Sus golpes eran certeros y expertos, pero así y todo Terrunce fue sacudido por un hálito protector. Repartiendo cuchilladas a diestro y siniestro, se abrió paso hasta alcanzar la escalerilla que ascendía hasta su posición. Cuando llegó hasta ella, Candy daba cuenta de su oponente de turno.

—¡ Estáis loca! —le gritó.

—¡ Procurad guardar vuestro trasero, GrandChesrter, y dejad que yo me encargue del mío! No hubo tiempo para reproches porque dos españoles se les echaron encima.

Pelearon codo con codo: él determinado a sacarla de allí y llevársela de regreso al Melody Sea, ella enfrascada en la pelea.

Un relámpago iluminó la cubierta y Terry pudo distinguir, por puro instinto o por milagro, a la figura que apuntaba con un arcabuz a la muchacha.

Abatió al sujeto con el que se enfrentaba y se lanzó hacia ella con el tiempo justo para arrastrarla al suelo, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de la bala que impactó como un ligero golpe en su pecho, pero aún tuvo el coraje para lanzar su sable, que alcanzó al otro de plano.

Cuando se volvió, preocupado por la seguridad de la joven,

Candy White ya estaba ocupada con otro rival. Dio un paso hacia ella. Solo uno. El dolor lo atravesó.

Le fallaron las piernas. Mientras caía, envuelto en una nube negra que iba cubriendo todo su horizonte, creyó escuchar voces que se elevaban al aire gritando «victoria». Se estrelló contra el suelo.

Los ruidos se fueron disipando al igual que las imágenes. Le zarandeaban, le llamaban por su nombre, pero no pudo responder sumido en el túnel de la inconsciencia que se lo tragó por completo.

Le ardía el pecho. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban y era incapaz de moverse. Volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad…

Tiempo después, su mirada pudo enfocar por fin el rostro de Potter. Se quiso incorporar, pero no se lo permitieron.

—Quédate quieto, muchacho. Aún no te hemos sacado el plomo.

¿Plomo?, se preguntó Terry aturdido en medio de la bruma que amenazaba con engullirlo de nuevo. Entonces fue recordando:

Candy se peleaba como una diablesa sobre la cubierta del galeón español, el arcabuz apuntándola, su arriesgada maniobra para salvarla...

Suspiró, se le escapó un quejido y musitó apenas:

—Jodida insensata...

Luego, volvió a desmayarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo después recuperó el conocimiento, aunque le costaba abrir los ojos. Agradeció el paño húmedo que aplicaban a su frente, procurándole cierto alivio.

La garganta, de puro seca, le raspaba. Como si intuyeran su necesidad, un brazo bajo su cuello le ayudó a incorporarse y le acercaron un pote de agua a los labios.

Bebió con ansiedad unos sorbos y le dejaron de nuevo sobre el cojín donde reposaba su cabeza. Y allí, sobre ella, se dibujó el semblante adusto de Potter.

—Tranquilo, soy duro de pelar.

—Quiso bromear.

—¿ Cómo te encuentras?

—Hecho un asco.

—Da gracias a que sea así. Muy bien podrías estar siendo pasto de los peces. Terry entrecerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado, aunque el dolor del pecho parecía haber remitido un poco.

—¿ Cuándo podré levantarme?

—Aún no, desde luego, pero lo estoy deseando porque estás ocupando mi catre. —El Duque de GrandChester enarcó las cejas confuso: era del todo inusual que un simple marinero ocupase el camarote de un oficial, por muy herido que aquel estuviese—. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, después de salvar la vida de mi capitán.

—¿ Ella se encuentra bien?

—Mejor que tú —asintió—. Te lo agradezco, GrandChester. Lo cierto es que en esta ocasión no debí permitirle saltar al galeón.

—Dudo que hubieseis podido impedirle cometer la locura. Pero, decidme: ¿significa eso que el abordaje fue un éxito?

—Puedes jurarlo. El Buena Esperanza siguió rumbo con las bodegas vacías, notables bajas y las secuelas del fuego de las culebrinas sobre su cubierta. Por nuestra parte hemos perdido cinco hombres, varios heridos y los lógicos desperfectos en el casco y el velamen, pero conseguimos un estupendo botín, del que te corresponde un buen pellizco.

—Lamento esas muertes —dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Potter le observó un rato más. Estaba pálido, pero el peligro había pasado, era un joven fuerte y no tardaría en estar de nuevo en pie. Lo cubrió con las mantas y salió del camarote.

New Providence les recibió con los brazos abiertos. Todo nuevo barco que arribara a sus aguas solía ser una fuente de ingresos para sus habitantes, bien por el trasiego de mercancías o simplemente como esparcimiento de la marinería que engrasaba con sus monedas la rueda de las rentas de tabernas, hospedajes o las bolsas de las busconas. Era, junto con Tortuga, el puerto más bullicioso del Caribe y en sus muelles fondeaban barcos de diversas banderas.

Terrunce observó el lugar desde la baranda de estribor mientras veía cómo se desataban las chalupas y se bajaban al agua.

Suspiró con cansancio. Aún llevaba el pecho vendado y el brazo en cabestrillo para evitar movimientos bruscos, pero había recuperado las fuerzas y se encontraba con ganas de poner los pies en tierra firme.

Estaba aburrido por la inactividad, aunque debía reconocer que Potter había ejercido de estupenda camaradería mientras se restablecía, manteniendo largas charlas con él cuando se lo habían permitido sus obligaciones.

También el pequeño Gregory le había ayudado a matar el tiempo procurándole un par de libros, que no quiso decirle de dónde los había sacado.

—¿ Estáis deseando bajar? No se volvió, solo cabeceó y Candy se colocó a su lado.

La miró de reojo. Vestía como siempre, con pantalones, blusa amplia, chaleco y pañuelo a la cabeza, con el inevitable sable a la cadera.

Le costaba acostumbrarse a verla de aquella guisa, él estaba habituado a tratar a otro tipo de mujeres. Dejó vagar la imaginación —lo había hecho muchas veces desde que le subieran a bordo—, para imaginarla vestida con suaves ropajes de mujer.

Candy tenía encantos suficientes como para atrapar la mirada de cualquier hombre. Era preciosa. Así dejó deambular sus pensamientos en tanto sus ojos verdes seguían los trajines de sus hombres.

—Me vendrá bien un vaso de ron —admitió. Ella hizo como que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la descarada inspección a la que Terrunce la había sometido. En el fondo, le gustaba su interés. Era curioso, pero hasta tenerlo a él cerca, que un hombre la mirase o no como a una mujer le había traído sin cuidado.

—Aún no os he dado las gracias, GrandChester.

—No hay que darlas. No me siento especialmente orgulloso de lo que hice matando a unos cuantos hombres.

—Me salvasteis la vida.

—En lugar de ponerme en el camino de la bala, debería haberos colocado sobre mis rodillas y atizaros una buena zurra, si me permitís que os lo diga. Candy se envaró preparando una respuesta áspera, que no pasó de la punta de la lengua, porque le relajó la atractiva sonrisa que vio en su cara. Bromeaba. Sin duda era terco y desvergonzado, no se callaba lo que pensaba ni consideraba a quién dirigía sus palabras. Iba a ser ella quien tuviera que bajarle los humos. Pero no era cuestión de estar continuamente lidiando en una batalla dialéctica que a nada les conducía.

—Daré por sentado que lo que habéis dicho es porque aún tenéis fiebre, marinero.

—No la tengo.

—Pues lo imaginaré de todos modos.

—A vuestro gusto. No seré yo quien ose discutir con vos, a mi entender una muchacha engreída que se toma unas atribuciones de hombre que le vienen grandes, por muy capitana que se tenga.

—Oídme, GrandChester —se le enfrentó—: mi padre me crio en este barco y formo parte de él. No soy una aldeana criada entre gallinas, tampoco una de las damas de sociedad que afirmáis conocer. Me he ganado el puesto de capitán y, mal que os pese, voy a seguir siéndolo, ya es hora de que vayáis haciéndoos a la idea. No voy a consentiros que…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —cortó Terry la perorata alzando una mano—. Olvidad lo que he dicho. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que una dama exponga su vida como un marimacho cualquiera.

—¡ No soy ninguna dama!

—Eso está a la vista, mi capitán —interrumpió la voz de Potter.

—¡ Pues hacédselo entender a este patán de una vez por todas! —gruñó ella, haciéndole a un lado y alejándose de allí con paso decidido. Terry se recreó en el movimiento de sus caderas, una auténtica provocación, aunque ella no fuera consciente del contoneo. Chascó la lengua, miró a Potter y dijo:

—Tiene un genio de mil diablos.

—Lo comprobaréis si continuáis irritándola. Yo que vos, iría con más cuidado.

Terry era un hombre que atraía a las mujeres. Su porte y su rostro habían sido un imán para que, desde muy joven, no le resultara nada difícil acercarse al sexo opuesto. Y no fue distinto en cuanto desembarcaron, si bien en las presentes circunstancias las mujeres no se guiaban por la apostura de sus clientes, sino que se ganaban la vida alternando con los marineros, de cualquier condición, intuyendo además que los del Melody Sea descendían de la nave con los bolsillos repletos.

Al entrar en el local elegido como primera parada, una muchacha joven, de cabello pajizo y ojos claros, se le echó prácticamente encima colgándose de su cuello.

—Hola, cariño. Me llamo Fanny.

—Pues hola, Fanny.

—Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

—Y tú unos ojos increíbles —continuó Terry el juego. La chica paseó mimosa una uña por su cara, por su cuello y por su hombro, bajando luego por el cabestrillo.

—Espero que, sea lo que fuere que te ha ocurrido, no impida que pasemos un buen rato.

—No hay problema, dulzura.

—La enlazó por el talle y se dirigieron a una mesa vacía—. ¿Te encargas de traer una botella y un par de vasos? Limpios, a ser posible.

—No es una copa lo que quiero de ti, marinero.

—Todo a su tiempo, pequeña. Primero necesito refrescar la garganta, y no precisamente con agua.

La chica asintió, se fue y volvió con una botella de ron y los vasos, dejó todo sobre la mesa y se acomodó sin recato en las rodillas de Terrunce, que frunció el ceño.

—¿ Voy muy deprisa, cariño?

—Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo.

—Bebamos, entonces —aceptó ella con un mohín.

La mayoría de los marineros ya se había buscado compañía femenina, que allí sobraba. Incluso Potter estaba muy animado junto a una mujer de generosas formas. En la taberna reinaba un bullicio ensordecedor que iría aumentando a medida que se trasegara ron.

A Terry nunca le habían agradado demasiado ese tipo de lugares, los prefería más tranquilos, pero ni en New Providence debía haberlos ni le vendría mal un poco de jarana. Si a ello le sumaba el hecho de que la joven en cuestión no cesaba de acariciarle el pecho, metiendo la mano bajo su camisa, era bonita y olía a limpio, podría decirse que las próximas horas pintaban bien.

Extendiendo la vista por el local, aunque sin proponérselo, distinguió a Candy entre la concurrencia.

Se encontraba alejada de todos, al otro extremo de la sala, al final de una mugrienta barra, apoyada sobre los codos y bebiendo con aire distraído.

Le sorprendió que estuviera allí porque lo que había oído era que no solía acompañar a sus hombres, cuestión esa por la que en Tortuga escuchase comentarios acerca de la posible muerte de White y el gobierno de la nave por parte de Alex Potter.

Justo en ese momento, un fulano se acercó a ella y le palmeó con descaro el trasero. Terrunce se levantó como si le hubiera impulsado un muelle en el asiento, provocando que la chica que lo acompañaba estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

La sujetó y se quedó de pie, sin moverse, porque su capitana dejó el vaso sobre el mostrador, se giró hacia el individuo que la miraba sonriente con aires de suficiencia y colocó sus brazos en jarras. Y le devolvió la sonrisa… Una sonrisa encantadora.

Acto seguido lanzó el puño. El golpe alcanzó al tipejo en la nariz.

El fulano se fue hacia atrás, brotando un hilo de sangre de su apéndice nasal, yendo a chocar contra una mesa en la que se sentaban tres hombres, que volcó, cayendo después al suelo como un fardo.

Las manos de uno de los tres ocupantes de la mesa volcada, sin consideración, le pusieron de pie para propinarle de inmediato otro puñetazo, por haber sido molestados. Con un carcajeo general de fondo, el pobre desgraciado fue echado del local a patadas.

Los ojos de Terry se cruzaron con los de Candy, y esta, con una expresión cargada de ironía, hizo un saludo militar, como si se lo dedicara a él, y se alejó de allí.

A él se lo llevaron los demonios porque sabía que aquel gesto quería zaherirle. Estaba claro que mientras que estuviese bajo el mando de aquella mujer, debería olvidarse de su educación de caballero y seguirle la corriente. Ella demostraba otra vez estar muy integrada en la vida que llevaba y él empezaba a parecer un pobre idiota, preocupándose por una mujer a quien no le eran ajenos aquellos ambientes.

Candy White estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la escoria que pululaba por los puertos. Amén, pues.

Se olvidó de su capitán y se dedicó a disfrutar de las atenciones de su compañera de turno.

Según le anunció Potter, permanecerían en la isla al menos una semana, así que Terry alquiló una habitación en una posada cercana llamada

El laberinto. Era la más cara, pero allí podía disponer de sábanas casi limpias en la cama y cierta privacidad.

Necesitaba pensar detenidamente sobre los pasos que debía dar. Lo primero era escribir una carta al hombre al que había dejado en Tortuga para que este hiciera llegar sus misivas a su tío que, a su vez, debía hacerlas seguir hasta la Reina. Esperaba que no hubiera contratiempos. Hacía calor. Desde abajo, en la calle a la que daba la ventana de su habitación, le llegaban los ruidos, las voces, las risotadas entrecortadas de los borrachos.

Se frotó las sienes y enumeró los escasos detalles de los que disponía, lamentando la casi nula información que había conseguido reunir de la tripulación del Melody Sea. O todos mentían como bellacos, o nunca habían abordado un barco que desplegara bandera inglesa.

¿Dónde le colocaba a él esta situación? ¿Y si, en realidad, no era la bravía Candy White la causante de los ataques? En tal caso, ¿quién se hacía pasar por el capitán White? ¿Era posible que el padre de la muchacha no hubiese muerto, como le habían dicho y estuviera actuando por su cuenta?

Suspiró desalentado y, sin darse cuenta, se pasó la mano por la herida del pecho.

Aún le escocía. Recordando el pasaje de la batalla en la que se había jugado la vida, maldijo haberse dejado embaucar por Isabel.

La misión que había aceptado tenía toda la traza de no acabar bien para él. Porque si conseguía demostrar que Candy era responsable de los abordajes, no tendría más remedio que arrestarla; si era inocente, nada le retendría en la mar, debería marcharse y olvidarse de ella.

Y si la primera opción le causaba pesar con solo pensarlo, de alguna manera la segunda le hería en lo más profundo porque se estaba acostumbrado a ella y su presencia. En realidad, disfrutaba cuando la tenía cerca.

Se deshizo del cabestrillo, que de poco le servía ya. Se puso la chaqueta, tomó sable y pistola, se guardó una daga en su bota derecha, se caló el sombrero adquirido al llegar y bajó al salón. Provisto de papel, pluma y tinta y en compañía de una botella de ron, comenzó a redactar su carta.

Una vez finalizada, se la guardó y salió en busca de entretenimiento, diluyéndose en el tránsito que iba y venía, acabando a la puerta de una taberna cuyo roñoso cartel anunciaba:

El Monstruo marino. Nada más pisar el local, le entraron deseos de largarse.

Era un lugar sucio, tanto o más que su dueña, una mujer de formas orondas y voz aguardentosa, con tanta mugre encima que le hizo dudar si los parroquianos eran ciegos o carecían del sentido del olfato. Pero sin duda era el tugurio idóneo donde encontrar al sujeto a quien encomendar la entrega de su misiva, porque allí se daban cita marineros de dos de las naves fondeadas y que pondrían rumbo a Tortuga.

Ocupó una mesa, pidió de beber y se fijó en la clientela, bulliciosa como correspondía al lugar. En eso estaba cuando una conversación, a su lado, acaparó su atención.

—Dicen que Drake ha hecho una verdadera escabechina en las costas de Cádiz. Parece que los españoles estaban preparando una flota de barcos, que había más de sesenta buques. El enfrentamiento ha debido ser de cuidado, pero Drake ha hundido unas treinta naves, dirigiéndose luego hacia las costas de Portugal, destruyendo cuanto barco encontraba a su paso.

—¡ Menudo marino ese jodido inglés! Cualquier buque con bandera española debe echarse a temblar si lo avizora.

—Bandera española, turca o inglesa —intervino otro entre risas—. ¿Qué importa? Cualquier barco es bueno si lleva las bodegas repletas. Terry miró con disimulo e identificó de inmediato a uno de los componentes de la tripulación del Melody Sea. Era uno de los que jaleaban los desmanes de Donald Roylan, un tipo de mala catadura. Le vio beberse la pinta de cerveza de un solo trago, haciendo que le resbalara el líquido por la espesa barba que le cubría el rostro.

A Terrunce, andar en compañía de sujetos como aquél le desagradaba sobremanera, pero no le quedaba otro remedio si quería sacar algo más en claro. El tufillo nauseabundo de la bazofia que le sirvieron hizo que tragara saliva. ¡Cómo echaba de menos los elaborados platos de su cocinera! ¿Quién diablos le había obligado a meterse en semejante albañal? De haberse excusado con tiento razonado ante la Reina, quizá ella hubiera atendido la validez de sus argumentos, habría acabado por mandar a otro de sus súbditos y él podría encontrarse cómodamente sentado en el jardín de su mansión, Grovers Hill, a las afueras de Londres.

Pero la vanidad de hacerse valer ante la soberana pudo más que cualquier otra consideración. ¡Cómo añoraba ahora mismo su casa, a su madre y a Justin Summers, su ayuda de cámara! Summers había entrado a su servicio a las dos semanas de heredar el título, impuesto por su Padre. En un principio no hicieron buenas migas, porque a Terry le gustaba moverse libremente, sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie, sin que hubiera la presencia de un criado pegado a sus talones.

Pero con el tiempo Justin le demostró cuán de fiar era, le hacía la vida más fácil y se anticipaba a sus deseos, hasta el punto de hacerse imprescindible: lo mismo le preparaba la ropa adecuada para una visita a la Corte, que le sacaba de un apuro en su ausencia, como si lo uno y lo otro formara parte de sus funciones cotidianas. Si Summers, tan estirado él, pudiese verle ahora vestido como un filibustero, con un ridículo sombrero tocado con dos plumas rojas, un fajín a la cintura y un sable a la cadera, no se lo creería, o simplemente renegaría de él.

Se concentró en seguir el hilo de la conversación que continuaban manteniendo a su lado, porque los que hablaban bajaron el tono de voz.

—Los barcos de su Graciosa Majestad no están libres de un abordaje —comentaba otro de los contertulios—. A mí solo me interesa la bolsa que me corresponda y lo que pueda comprar con ella.

—Ron y mujeres. Por ese orden, compadre —aventuró otro con una risotada de ebrio.

—Cierto —admitió el del Melody Sea, al que se le trababa la lengua por los efectos del alcohol—. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¡A la salud de los hombres que no saben de banderas!

—¡ A su salud! —corearon sus acompañantes.

Los comentarios no confirmaban ni de lejos las sospechas de la reina Isabel, pero sí le hacían suponer que, tal y como se temían, pudieran darse maniobras turbias en la singladura del barco en el que ahora prestaba sus servicios forzados.

Terry levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a pedir más bebida, y se halló con la mirada azul de una muchacha que, desde la barra, parecía interesada en él. Era atractiva, aunque lo hubiera resultado bastante más de haber estado aseada. Llevaba un vestido rojo, tan escotado que incluso en aquel entorno resultaba provocativo en exceso.

Ella le sonrió y Terry respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Como si el gesto hubiera significado una invitación, la chica caminó hacia él con un contoneo que levantó silbidos y los inevitables comentarios de tinte soez entre la concurrencia.

Un fulano la sujetó del brazo, pero ella se limitó a empujarlo, casi sin mirarlo. Llegada a la mesa ocupada por Terry, apoyó en ella las palmas de las manos y se inclinó, consciente del espléndido panorama que exhibía.

—¿ Estás solo? Era la suya una voz melosa e insinuante. Y ella, muy bonita, pero no tenía intención alguna de liarse con nadie.

Tampoco le dio tiempo a responder porque un brazo musculoso atrapó el talle de la muchacha, echándola hacia atrás.

—No he terminado contigo, Dulce —conminó a la joven, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Terry.

El Duque de GrandChester ni se movió, solo oprimió la jarra de un modo apenas perceptible. ¡De nuevo el miserable de Roylan buscando camorra!

—¡ Oh, vamos! Déjame en paz. Tu tiempo se ha terminado.

—¡ No, no! Vas a dedicarte a mí mientras permanezcamos en tierra. Retando a Terry con la mirada, Roylan sostuvo a la muchacha junto a sí y comenzó a sobar uno de sus pechos. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero en vano. Los ojos de GrandChester se tornaron fríos, como dos trozos de hielo.

Buscona o no, la negativa de la chica a las atenciones de Roylan no dejaba lugar a dudas y él, como buen caballero inglés, no iba a permitir que se la ultrajara en su presencia.

Roylan buscaba pelea y el medio del que se valía era la muchacha. Bien: iba a concederle ese gusto de una vez por todas.

No deseaba tener que vérselas con aquel cabrón porque podría acarrearle problemas a bordo, pero tampoco pensaba pasarse su estancia en el barco tratando de darle esquinazo.

—La muchacha ha dicho que la dejéis tranquila.

Los labios de Donald se estiraron burlones, satisfecho de conseguir lo que quería. Desde que le subieran al barco inconsciente, le había caído mal aquel mamarracho que se movía como un jodido aristócrata. Empujó a la chica a un lado y retrocedió un paso.

—¿ Quieres quedarte acaso con ella?

Terry chascó la lengua.

—No quiero quedarme con nadie, pero si ella dice «no», es no. Nadie tiene la culpa de que estés un poco sordo —le azuzó, tuteándole—. A mí me enseñaron desde pequeño que a las mujeres se les debe respeto. ¿No te enseñaron a ti lo mismo, idiota?

El insulto llevó el silencio al local y a Roylan se le agrió el gesto. De una patada, quitó de en medio la mesa que les separaba y Terry se puso de inmediato en pie.

Eran el centro de atención, volvía a repetirse la misma escena que a bordo del Melody.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las cosas no iban a terminar con un simple puñetazo: Roylan había sacado su daga e invitaba a Terry a acercarse. La clientela del lugar supo enseguida que a no tardar se olería a sangre y se fueron retirando hacia los lados, ampliando el espacio de los contendientes. Terrunce guardó las distancias sin dejar de observarlo. Roylan era un sujeto muy peligroso. No porque fuese invencible, sino porque era uno de esos hombres que tenían muy poco claro el límite entre vivir o morir. Y esos eran los peores.

—Vamos, valiente —insistió el corsario—. Ahora no puedes escudarte tras los pantalones del capitán ni de Potter.

Apenas terminar de hablar atacó por sorpresa, lanzándose hacia Terry antes de darle tiempo a sacar su cuchillo.

GrandChester no estaba dispuesto a alargar aquella locura más de lo necesario. Paró la acometida de Roylan interponiendo su antebrazo, descargando un terrorífico puñetazo en el costado de su enemigo que le obligó a recular. Sin darle tregua a que se recuperase, se fue tras él golpeando su mandíbula con un codazo. Para cuando Roylan quiso fijar la visión, Terry ya tenía su puñal en la mano.

—Voy a sacarte las tripas —amenazó Donald. Terry no dudó que lo haría si le daba la menor oportunidad. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse porque, aunque su herida cicatrizaba bien, cualquier corte o pinchazo ahora mermaría sus facultades y se encontraría en grave peligro. Si se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, era hombre muerto. Estaba en juego su vida, ni más ni menos, así que no se anduvo con contemplaciones. Con las piernas abiertas esperó la reacción de su oponente, que se lanzó hacia él, pero Terry acertó a ladearse con habilidad eludiendo su embestida, para apuñalar a su paso los riñones de Roylan.

Su enemigo, herido de muerte, consiguió volverse y clavar sus ojos en él, tambaleándose en medio de un círculo de hombres para quienes la vida significaba tan poco.

—Hijo de puta… —alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse.

Durante unos segundos, en el local no se escuchó ni el vuelo de una mosca. La mayoría de las miradas se dirigían con respeto al joven. Eran muchos los que conocían cómo se las gastaba Donald Roylan, pero su rival había conseguido salir airoso de una lucha que apenas había durado dos minutos.

Continuará...


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

GrandChester no estaba dispuesto a alargar aquella locura más de lo necesario. Paró la acometida de Roylan interponiendo su antebrazo, descargando un terrorífico puñetazo en el costado de su enemigo que le obligó a recular. Sin darle tregua a que se recuperase, se fue tras él golpeando su mandíbula con un codazo. Para cuando Roylan quiso fijar la visión, Terry ya tenía su puñal en la mano.

—Voy a sacarte las tripas —amenazó Donald. Terry no dudó que lo haría si le daba la menor oportunidad. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse porque, aunque su herida cicatrizaba bien, cualquier corte o pinchazo ahora mermaría sus facultades y se encontraría en grave peligro. Si se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, era hombre muerto. Estaba en juego su vida, ni más ni menos, así que no se anduvo con contemplaciones. Con las piernas abiertas esperó la reacción de su oponente, que se lanzó hacia él, pero Terry acertó a ladearse con habilidad eludiendo su embestida, para apuñalar a su paso los riñones de Roylan.

Su enemigo, herido de muerte, consiguió volverse y clavar sus ojos en él, tambaleándose en medio de un círculo de hombres para quienes la vida significaba tan poco.

—Hijo de puta… —alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse.

Durante unos segundos, en el local no se escuchó ni el vuelo de una mosca. La mayoría de las miradas se dirigían con respeto al joven. Eran muchos los que conocían cómo se las gastaba Donald Roylan, pero su rival había conseguido salir airoso de una lucha que apenas había durado dos minutos.

Tiró el cuchillo ensangrentado a un lado y se encaminó hacia la salida por el pasillo que le iban abriendo los espectadores. Antes de llegar a la puerta se quedó parado porque Potter recostado en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho lo miraba con fijeza.

\--Se lo estaba buscando hacía tiempo --lo escuchó decir.

\--Yo no quería esta pelea señor Potter.

\-- Yo, si.

Terry anduvo un rato sin rumbo y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado. Dio media vuelta atrás enfiló la calle en dirección a la posada donde tenía alquilada habitación.

Terry se había sobrepasado con la bebida, comportándose como un auténtico estúpido, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Lamentaba haberse dejado incitar por Roylan, quizá no debiera haberle matado porque el argumento de que el otro no le había dado alternativa le servía de poco, si bien era cierto que cuando dos personas chocan de manera tan frontal es difícil salvar las distancias.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Si consiguiera dormir un poco el martilleo de las sienes se diluiría con el sueño.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par, sobresaltándole. Por puro instinto, se irguió estirando la mano hacia la pistola, pero ni siquiera llegó a cogerla viendo de quién se trataba, volviendo a tumbarse.

—Si habéis venido a darme la murga por haber matado a vuestro protegido, podéis daros la vuelta.

Candy no dijo ni una palabra. Porque, aunque, en efecto, había ido con la intención de recriminarle su proceder, privándola de uno de sus mejores hombres, se estaba limitando a contemplarlo.

Él estaba con el torso desnudo y ella no podía negar lo atractivo que le resultaba, y así se lo reflejaba un ligero cosquilleo bajándole a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

Como ella no dijera nada, Terry abrió un ojo.

—¿ Aún estáis aquí?

Candy cerró la puerta con el tacón de la bota y él no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse en la cama para prestarle atención. No deseaba estar con ella en el mismo cuarto. Ni por todo el oro de los galeones españoles quería quedarse a solas con ella porque, aunque quisiera evitarlo, la tentación de su cercanía lo desestabilizaba.

La muchacha se limitó a sacar un documento de su chaqueta, se lo mostró, y a Terry se le cortó la respiración. A duras penas consiguió mantenerse impávido. ¡La carta con destino a Tortuga! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en su poder? ¿Qué había pasado? Sin duda se le debía haber caído durante la pelea con Roylan y Potter lo había encontrado.

—Creo que esto es vuestro. Terry se levantó despacio mientras pensaba a toda velocidad, clavando sus ojos en la misiva. Afortunadamente, para su sorpresa y satisfacción, el lacre seguía intacto, lo que significaba que ella desconocía el contenido de la misma. Alargó la mano, esperando a que se la entregara.

—Gracias por molestaros en venir a devolvérmela. Candy retrocedió un par de pasos sin soltar el papel, recelosa y no tan dispuesta a entregársela.

—¿ Puedo preguntaros para quién es?

—No creo que eso sea de vuestra incumbencia, capitán.

—Eso habré de decidirlo yo, GrandChester. Y no es que pretenda entrometerme en vuestra vida, sino que llevo tiempo observándoos y...

—Me halagáis, capitán. —… y no me gusta lo que veo en vos —finalizó ella.

—Lo lamento —masculló él, impaciente por hacerse con la carta—. Pero quedad tranquila, hay mujeres de sobra a las que sí les agrada lo que ven. ¡Cretino! Pretendía dárselas de galán... Ella sabía que él tergiversaba aposta el sentido de sus palabras por lo que el muy condenado se evadía a su conveniencia. No entró al trapo, sino que continuó hablando de lo que le importaba.

—Hablo de que no paráis de indagar por aquí y allá, señor GrandChester, preguntando a quien se os pone a tiro de conversación. Demasiadas preguntas desde que subisteis a mi barco.

—Me gusta saber junto con quién me juego la vida.

—No me creo que esa sea la verdadera razón. Yo creo que hay algo más. Y me cuesta fiarme de quien, en tan poco tiempo, ha conseguido el respeto e incluso la admiración de muchos de mis hombres. Por eso quiero saber quién es P. Simmons, el destinatario de esta carta —preguntó moviendo el papel delante de sus narices—. Y quiero saber lo que habéis escrito en ella porque sospecho que tiene que ver con el Melody.

Terry hizo un gesto vago, a medio camino entre despreocupado y calmo, queriendo aparentar un sosiego que ni de lejos tenía, más bien al contrario, trataba de templar sus nervios de punta. Si ella llegaba a sospechar a quién iba dirigida realmente la misiva, ni la mismísima reina de Inglaterra iba a librarle de caminar por la plancha atado de manos o acabar colgando del palo mayor.

—¿ Por qué no la leéis, si tanto os intriga?

Candy pareció dispuesta a hacerlo y a Terry se le dispararon los latidos del corazón. Rompió el lacre... pero no llegó a desdoblar el papel. Se le quedó mirando atentamente. GrandChester se mostraba relajado, como si no le importase demasiado que la leyera o no.

La carcomían las dudas sobre él, no sabía bien a qué atenerse. Por un lado, se inclinaba a pensar que él no había llegado al Melody Sea por mera casualidad, sino que había forzado la situación con la pelea con Potter en el puerto.

GrandChester distaba mucho de asemejarse a un muerto de hambre y, sin embargo, tampoco tenía hechuras de un hombre de mar.

Les había dado explicaciones de su estancia en Tortuga, sí, pero vagas, sin precisión, por lo que no terminaba de creerle. Por otra parte, y no era un hecho baladí, había arriesgado la vida por salvarla, cuestión esta que se saltaba la primera de las normas de un abordaje, que decía que cada uno se guardaba sus espaldas.

Como Candy se demoraba demasiado en abrirla, Terry intuyó en ella cierta debilidad y aprovechó para hostigarla.

—Leedla de una vez, si es que estáis tan intrigada por lo que yo tenga que decirle a una mujer.

Candy recibió la pulla a traición y tuvo conciencia de que se le subía el color a las mejillas. «¡ Engreído botarate! ¿Me está tildando de cotilla?» —pensó, bufando en su interior.

—¡ No es mi…

—¿ Queréis acaso que os la lea yo?

—¡ No me interesa el maldito contenido de vuestra carta, GrandChester!

—¿ Que no? ¡Por Dios bendito, señora mía! —Terry se le acercó paso a paso, obligándola a retroceder, hasta chocar con la pared—¿Queréis hacerme creer que os habéis presentado en mi cuarto con una carta que ya debería estar camino de Tortuga, sin que os intrigara lo que hay escrito en ella? Cualquier otra mujer hubiera inventado una excusa más verosímil para colarse en mi habitación.

La bofetada que Candy le propinó fue tan dolorosa como sonora.

Terry se rebeló un segundo después atrapando su muñeca, retorciéndole el brazo a la espalda e invadiendo su espacio hasta pegarse a ella. Durante segundos se miraron a los ojos como dos auténticos gallos de pelea.

Terry, aun sabiendo que se estaba jugando el cuello, inclinó la cabeza para atrapar una boca con la que había soñado más de una noche. Lejos de rechazarle, la joven capitana se ciñó a su pecho batiéndose con ardor en un beso pleno que incluso le desbordó a él en el mando de la batalla de voluntades. Bucearon ambos en el arrebato de sus bocas hasta que ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, se separó. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, ella con las mejillas arreboladas y él desarmado en la serenidad de sus pupilas esmeraldas.

Terry se apartó de ella con cierta brusquedad y desanduvo el pequeño cuarto para sentarse en el catre, de espaldas a Candy.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Os pido mis más sinceras disculpas, capitán, aún estoy algo bebido. Espero que sabréis olvidar lo que ha sucedido, no volverá a repetirse.

Candy se llevó la mano a los labios, que le ardían. Estaba confusa, pero no esperaba oír eso de él. Le asaltó un repentino impulso de abofetearlo de nuevo por desasirse de ella de modo tan zafio. Y otro, más insensato y peligroso, de querer volver a ser abrazada y besada por Terry, ambicionando el cuerpo de aquel hombre como nunca antes hubiera ambicionado nada en su vida. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, ni debía ceder a las demandas de su femenina debilidad, nunca tan estúpida como ahora.

Se ahuecó el pelo, obligándose a desechar esos inmaduros pensamientos de su mente. Y se dio cuenta entonces de tener aún la carta entre sus dedos, que arrojó hacia él despechada.

—Olvidaré este asunto, señor GrandChester —murmuró, abriendo ya la puerta—. Os debo la vida y yo siempre pago mis facturas.

—¡ A la mierda con eso! —exclamó Terry, incorporándose como si un muelle le hubiera despedido. Se mordió los labios por el exabrupto nada más haberlo pronunciado. ¡Maldita fuese aquella mujer! Conseguía sacar a flote lo peor de sí mismo, simplemente con unas pocas palabras. Él no quería el agradecimiento de aquella arpía, quería su entrega, su total entrega. La quería a ella. El anhelo con que cruzó por su mente este pensamiento le aturdió. No conocía a esa mujer, era posible que estuviera traicionando a la Corona, en cuyo caso acabaría en la horca o bajo el filo del hacha del verdugo. Pero se había jugado el pellejo por salvarla, y lo haría mil veces más. No era solo que le gustara, era una fuerza interior mucho más sólida que le dirigía hacia ella, un sentimiento que lo desequilibraba porque nunca hasta entonces lo había percibido.

—Por favor, capitán, dejadme solo —le pidió, dándole la espalda otra vez. No la escuchó salir, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para comprobar su ausencia, ella había desaparecido y la carta para Simmons yacía abandonada en el suelo.

Llevaban una semana en la isla y el Duque de GrandChester empezaba a cansarse de tanta fiesta salvaje.

Los hombres bebían cualquier líquido que contuviera alcohol, igual les daba que fuera vino, cerveza o ron negro, y muchos no superaban una borrachera cuando ya estaban cayendo en la siguiente.

Solo el pequeño contingente que se turnaba para vigilar la nave tenía absolutamente prohibido beber. No así subir mujeres a bordo, único momento en que se les permitía el acceso al barco, cuando fondeaban.

Candy nunca asistía a esas fiestas, como mucho aceptaba un par de tragos junto a sus hombres y luego se marchaba. No podía impedir que su tripulación se divirtiera bebiendo y apostando hasta quedarse con los bolsillos vacíos, pero se escabullía en cuanto le era posible, dejando a Potter la responsabilidad en aquellas lides. Porque, aunque no era ese específicamente su cometido, se le respetaba como si estuvieran en alta mar, de modo que Alex se encargaba de que ninguno de los hombres se desmadrara más de lo prudente. Este no permitía peleas bajo ningún concepto, sabedor de que en ellas se podía perder la vida, y su capitana aborrecía cualquier contingencia negativa a la hora de hacerse a la mar.

Terry solía esquivar, con bastante maña, su participación en las fiestas, escudándose en la muchacha a la que invitó a beber cuando pisaron puerto. Poco sabían sus colegas temporales que la mayor parte de las veces sus encuentros se limitaban a la mera compañía, con algo de bebida, charlas insustanciales y algún juego de cartas, en los que, además, solía perder algún dinero, porque la chica, además de agradable, era tramposilla.

Ansiaba volver a la mar, aportar las pruebas a favor o contra los hombres del Melody y detener a Candy o, en su caso, darle su bendición, para poner tierra de por medio y olvidarse de ella. Desde su irrupción en su cuarto, ambos procuraban evitarse si por cualquier circunstancia se encontraban cerca, como si los dos hubieran acordado tácitamente echar en el olvido el momento mágico de un beso compartido, o acaso que se robaron el uno al otro. Por desgracia, era inevitable que se vieran y Terry no dejaría de valorar el coraje de aquella mujer ni el reciente episodio carnal, que no iba a olvidar nunca.

New Providence acogía aquella misma mañana a las tripulaciones de varios barcos, uno de los cuales, un poco más grande de eslora, enarbolaba en su mástil bandera negra con una calavera y dos sables cruzados: La Gazzelle, un navío hermoso y muy bien dotado. Tan bien dotado como la mujer que acompañaba a su capitán, y en la que GrandChesrter se fijó sin disimulo alguno cuando descendían de las chalupas. Una auténtica beldad de cabello caoba que no solo acaparó su atención, sino la de la práctica totalidad de los hombres que se afanaban o se encontraban en el puerto, atención a la que tampoco eran ajenas las mujeres que paseaban por allí.

—Es el capitán Lampierre —oyó que se comentaba a su lado—. Un verdadero hijo de puta. Y un renegado, por mucho que en su barco haga ondear la bandera de Francia. GrandChester se centró entonces en el francés, relegando de momento a la muchacha. Lampierre era bastante alto, delgado, de ademanes delicados y pulcros que rayaban el amaneramiento. Vestía muy elegante, demasiado para semejantes lares: calzones ceñidos, casaca larga de color burdeos y camisa adornada de chorreras. Por debajo del ala de su sombrero, asomaba una peluca negra plagada de rizos, con ridículos lazos en el extremo de algunos de ellos.

A Terry le desagradó su aspecto de petimetre, al que contribuía un bigotito minúsculo, como una fila de hormigas sobre una boca ancha, de labios gruesos y sonrisa forzada.

Su presencia le produjo un extraño desasosiego, similar a esos recelos que se le aparecen a uno sin causa real pero que te ponen en alerta. Por lo que pudo comprobar algo más tarde, departiendo con Potter en El Escualo Dorado,

Lampierre tampoco era santo de la devoción de Candy White.

La taberna era frecuentada por la mayoría de los capitanes y contramaestres, puesto que en ella se servía el mejor ron de la isla para quienes pudieran pagarlo.

—Partimos mañana, al amanecer —le dijo Potter, con quien compartía una garrafa, prestándole al anuncio la máxima atención—. En cuanto acabemos la bebida encárgate de que nuestra gente lo sepa.

El segundo de a bordo tenía los ojos clavados en Lampierre y un rictus desabrido en su semblante.

—¿ No será por causa de ese tipo?

—Cuanto antes nos alejemos de este franchute, mejor. A nuestra capitana le desagradaría emprender viaje con menos hombres de los debidos a bordo.

GrandChester arqueó las cejas. De todos era bien conocida la rivalidad que existía entre los capitanes piratas o corsarios que, en ocasiones, habían llegado a disputarse las presas en alta mar. Pero ese no podía ser el motivo por el que, aquí, en tierra, alguien como Candy White, a través de Alex Potter, le previniese de una partida inmediata.

Tenía que haber algo más. ¡Vaya si lo había! Y la causa se materializó tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la taberna el capitán del Melody Sea porque entonces, el gesto animado de Candy se tornó en adusto, Terry hubiera jurado que hasta vaciló, como si dudara entre entrar o darse la vuelta por donde había llegado. Por el contrario, según Lampierre advirtió su presencia, dejó con la palabra en la boca a cuantos hablaban con él, sorteó las mesas del local y avanzó hacia ella con los mismos aspavientos que lo hiciera un pavo real en celo. Se quitó el sombrero, doblándose en una exagerada reverencia y volvió a colocárselo, sin que le abandonara la sonrisa.

—Pero mi señora, ¡si había oído que os habían hundido! —dijo a modo de saludo, lo suficientemente alto como para procurarse la atención de los presentes.

—Y yo que os habían ahorcado en París, monsieur.

Lampierre se echó a reír, festejando la respuesta como si de un chiste se tratara, pero a Terry no le pasó por alto la tirantez que se establecía entre los pocos corsarios del Melody que había en la taberna y los que acompañaban al francés.

—¿ Me aceptaríais una copa para celebrar que ninguno de los dos estamos aún en el infierno? Ella se encogió de hombros y se dejó acompañar hasta la mesa del galo.

La tensión disminuyó entonces, reanudándose las conversaciones y las partidas de dados.

Terry no perdió de vista al francés, aunque sus ojos se desviaban con frecuencia hacia la muchacha que tomase tierra con él y que, consciente de la atracción que ejercía, reía con poco recato, halagada de acaparar casi todas las miradas de los hombres.

Se había cambiado el vestido con el que desembarcó por otro de azul celeste, muy escotado y sugerente.

Hasta la llegada de Candy no se había movido del lado de Lampierre, pero ahora, provisionalmente relegada por la conversación entre ambos capitanes, optó por darle un beso en la mejilla a su benefactor, abandonar la mesa y dirigirse a la salida. No llegó a marcharse.

Al llegar a la altura donde se encontraban GrandChester y Potter, se paró y luego se aproximó a ellos.

—¿ Qué tal va esa vida, Potter?

—Va —se limitó a contestar el contramaestre.

—¿ Es este hombre vuestro o... busca barco? —preguntó, mirando a Terry con desparpajo.

A GrandChester le chocó el descaro de la chica y su insinuación, pero le respondió sonriente. —Ya estoy enrolado, mademoiselle.

—¿ Debo entender que como tripulante de White?

—Él asintió—Una lástima. Estamos faltos de hombres fuertes y musculados en La Gazzelle. Si queréis cambiar a mejor, estaremos fondeados un par de semanas.

—Me encuentro bien donde estoy, pero os agradezco el ofrecimiento. Ella suspiró de modo afectado y luego, con manifiesta osadía, mirándole intensamente, deslizó una cuidada uña por la mejilla de Terry.

—¿ No os apetecería que lo habláramos con mayor privacidad?

Era una invitación nada implícita, a todas luces demasiado directa.

—Me pareció que os debíais al capitán Lampierre.

—No es mi amo. Tenemos una relación muy particular, pero sin ataduras. Yo le dedico mi tiempo cuando estamos a bordo, pero en tierra puedo elegir a mis acompañantes. Lo mismo que él es libre para… —echó una mirada hacia la mesa donde charlaban Candy y el francés—llevarse a la cama a vuestra capitana, si así lo quiere.

A Terry la insinuación le sentó como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Sobre todo, porque Candy reía con frecuencia los comentarios de Lampierre. No supo bien por qué, pero le corroyó una punzada de celos, y ahora aquella furcia venía a echar sal en la herida. Se acabó su bebida de un trago, se levantó, tomó a la muchacha por un brazo y la acercó a él. Potter hizo intención de levantarse, pero se lo pensó mejor porque los ojos azules de GrandChester le anunciaban que era mejor no interferir.

—También yo soy libre de elegir las mujeres a las que meto en mi lecho, preciosa. Pero no serás tú una de ellas.

La joven se soltó de él como si le quemara y retrocedió con el rostro crispado y un asomo de ira que descompuso su boca, regresando después a la mesa del francés.

—Eres único para ganarte enemigos, muchacho —comentó Potter.

Terry volvió a ocupar su asiento e hizo señas para que les atendieran.

—Otra garrafa. Alex esperó a que fueran servidos y entonces le habló.

—¿ Quieres el puesto de Roylan? Has acabado con él y yo ya no soy tan joven como para controlar a todos esos hijos de perra del Melody. ¡Menudo viejo zorro!

Si Potter no era capaz de controlar sin ayuda a la tripulación, él era el prometido de Isabel I Tudor. Pero la proposición le venía como anillo al dedo para ganarse la confianza de Candy y sondear sobre sus presuntos manejos, si en verdad los había.

—¿ Ella estaría de acuerdo?

—Ni se me ha ocurrido preguntárselo. Elegir a los hombres es mi responsabilidad.

—Pues dejadme deciros que habéis fracasado estrepitosamente eligiendo a Roylan.

—Ese cabrón fue una excepción, la capitana me lo impuso. Pero no es tu caso. ¿O es que te preocupa que ella pueda estar en desacuerdo con mi elección?

—Yo diría que no está muy cómoda conmigo. Además, hay otro asunto sobre una carta que quise enviar y que no sé cómo llegó a sus manos.

—Algo he oído, sí.

—Se puso como una fiera. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Era como si… como si me estuviera acusando de traición. Como si creyera que estoy espiándola.

—Bueno, de eso algo de culpa tengo yo —admitió—. Le puse al tanto de que estabas haciendo muchas preguntas.

—Soy curioso por naturaleza y me gusta saber con quién trabajo, os lo digo a vos y se lo dije a ella.

—Olvídalo y acepta el puesto.

—Sigue sin hacerme gracia estar a las órdenes de una mujer.

—Es un capitán excelente.

—Es posible, pero si a mí me uniera algún lazo a ella no le permitiría que viviera a bordo de un barco corsario.

—¿ Crees que a mí no me gustaría alejarla de esta vida? Lo intenté muchas veces tras la muerte de su padre, pero ella decidió quedarse. Y lo hará hasta que encuentre la muerte en un abordaje o se la lleve una enfermedad. No te calientes la sangre con eso, muchacho, Candy siempre hace su santa voluntad.

En ese punto del diálogo, la mesa en la que se sentaban Candy y Lampierre se volcó con estruendo, rodando por el suelo cubiletes y garrafas. Cuando ella se puso de pie ya empuñaba su sable.

Terry no llegó a levantarse porque la mano de Potter, apenas había iniciado el movimiento, se lo impidió.

—Voy a hacer que os traguéis vuestras palabras, capitán Lampierre —se oyó con nitidez decir a la muchacha. Como cada vez que se planteaba una situación de conflicto, los clientes del local fueron dejando de lado sus partidas de naipes o dados para prestar ojos y oídos a la disputa, un trance que, por otra parte, no era nada nuevo en un antro en el que se bebía hasta caer de bruces, y que la mayoría de las veces solía acabar con un contrincante por los suelos y el dueño del garito, papel y carboncillo en mano, anotando los desperfectos, y contabilizando alguno de más, para cargárselo a quien correspondiera.

Pero no era el caso en esta ocasión.

Esta no era una simple pelea de borrachos. Eran nada menos que Lampierre y la hija de White. El francés se limitó a ponerse en pie lentamente, a la defensiva.

—Solo digo lo que se rumorea por ahí.

—¡ Sucias mentiras!

—Eso es lo que vos decís.

—Es lo que mantengo, Lampierre. No conseguiréis mi barco por la vía de levantar falsas acusaciones de traición contra mi persona y mi tripulación.

Desde su posición, alerta, sin perder un ápice de lo que ocurría a escasos metros, pero imposibilitado de levantarse porque Potter lo tenía atenazado por la nuca, GrandChester observaba.

El capitán de La Gazzelle era un sujeto de ademanes teatrales al que cualquier profano podría confundir con un enclenque, pero él sabía que no había que engañarse: era peligroso, bajo aquella apariencia aristocrática se escondía un auténtico asesino.

Candy, en cambio, se mostraba tal como era, colérica, tal vez como nunca la había visto hasta entonces, y adelantaba la punta del arma hacia Lampierre como si fuera a ensartarlo en ella. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho el galo para enfurecerla de ese modo? ¿A qué traición se refería?

—En todo caso, señora mía —insistía Lampierre con aire de suficiencia, sin haber echado mano aún de su acero —, no soy yo el que hace las acusaciones. Vuestro barco ha sido visto en los abordajes. ¿A qué negarlo, si han identificado incluso el nombre?

—¡ Condenado seáis! Si continuáis por ahí, escupiendo inmundicia, me veré obligada a mataros. Los labios del francés se estiraron primero y se contrajeron después, se atusó el bigotito y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿ Debo entender que me estáis retando?

—No, si retiráis vuestras acusaciones.

—¡ No pienso retirar nada!

—Entonces, sí, os estoy retando, monsieur. GrandChester se deshizo de la tenaza de Potter, se puso en pie casi de un salto. Pero ahí se paró porque el filo del cuchillo del contramaestre le privó de continuar.

—¿ Estáis loco? ¿No estáis viendo que…?

—Siéntate.

—Pero...

—¡ Siéntate, o no será la sangre de ese engreído la que primero manche el suelo!

—Y… ¿por qué nos vamos a batir? —seguía incitando Lampierre a la muchacha —¿ Solo por verter nuestra sangre?

Terry volvió a sentarse, rígido como una tabla, la punta del cuchillo de Potter en su costado.

Candy, sin embargo, se relajó visiblemente. Apoyó la punta del sable en el suelo y se permitió sonreír a su rival, a pesar de darse cuenta ahora de haber caído en la trampa. Lampierre había estado buscado la confrontación con un propósito definido y ella, tonta inocente, se había dejado engañar. Pero ya no habría marcha atrás. No, si quería mantener intacto su honor y el respeto de sus hombres. Terry intercambió una rápida mirada con Potter. El contramaestre encogió un hombro y retiró el cuchillo, amonestándole con un dedo sobre su cara.

—No me lo pongas más difícil y quédate quieto. Bien. Ese cabrón quiere quedarse con el Melody...

—¿ Ella va a batirse y vos os quedáis tan tranquilo? ¿Dónde perdisteis el poco seso con el que debisteis nacer, Potter? Se os llena la boca de decir que cuidáis de ella, ¿no es así? Alex le dio un codazo, exigiéndole silencio y pidiéndole que centrara toda su atención en la pareja que disputaba.

El francés esperaba la respuesta de Candy, los que se congregaban a su alrededor también. En contadas ocasiones se enfrentaban dos capitanes y era extremadamente raro que en el desafío se jugasen el barco y la tripulación. Así fue como Candy White consiguió el Melody, y eso lo sabía Lampierre.

—De acuerdo, apostemos —la escuchó decir—. El barco y el cargamento depositado en los almacenes de Bubble.

—Una buena carga, según he oído decir.

—Oís muchas cosas. ¿Y vos? ¿Qué habéis atrapado en vuestra última correría, monsieur? ¿Unas pocas tortugas marinas? La agudeza fue acogida con una risotada general.

—No exactamente. Un pequeño mercante holandés. Buena pieza, aunque no tan apetitoso como un galeón español… o un velero inglés, señora —insinuó.

La mano con que Candy sujetaba el sable tembló de forma visible, pero no se dejó embaucar: si la pelea no era limpia, las tripulaciones de ambos barcos terminarían enzarzándose, dando paso a un baño de sangre. Templó por tanto su ánimo, se retiró un par de pasos y advirtió:

—Armaos, Lampierre.

—Demasiadas ganas tenéis de morir —se echó a reír él.

—Pediré que escriban ese epitafio en vuestra lápida.

Terry estaba pasmado por la tranquilidad de Potter. Mucho, mucho debía confiar en Candy. Para él era una absoluta locura que se enfrentara al francés. De entrada, una mujer frente a un hombre siempre estaría en desventaja.

Los curiosos se abrieron en círculo, algunos se subieron a las mesas y al mostrador para tener una mejor visión de la pelea. La primera embestida del francés fue acogida con un rugido.

Terry cerró los ojos, sujetándose al borde de la mesa hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Le sudaban las manos, quería intervenir para acabar con aquella locura. Imaginar a Candy ensartada en la espada de Lampierre le provocaba náuseas, una rabia sorda hacia Potter por no actuar y, sobre todo, hacia la misma muchacha por brindarse a una pelea cuyas consecuencias podían ser trágicas. Pero los vítores le obligaron a centrarse en los contendientes que, para su estupor, presentaba a Lampierre en el suelo, con la punta del sable de la joven apoyado en su garganta.

—¡ Jesús! —murmuró—. Si por mí fuera… Si sale bien de esta, me encantaría retorcerle el cuello. A su lado, Potter se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y palmearle la espalda reiteradamente.

Candy sonreía como un demonio. Lejos de rematar la faena allí mismo, se fue yendo hacia atrás, permitiendo que su oponente se recuperara. Puesto en pie, Lampierre replicó blandiendo en zigzag su acero y la joven se vio obligada a retroceder.

El galo tenía un estilo depurado, tal vez por haber practicado la esgrima italiana, pero a Terry no se le pasó por alto que sus movimientos eran más rígidos, sin la gracia y soltura que caracterizaba a los latinos. Deseó, más que creyó, que por ahí se le presentaría la oportunidad a la muchacha, si sabía aprovecharla. Después de un intercambio de golpes entre uno y otro rival, GrandChester creyó adivinar el punto débil del francés: levantaba el brazo más de lo prudente en sus ataques frontales. Los componentes de ambas tripulaciones que se encontraban presentes seguían cada choque de las espadas, entre los que se filtraba algún que otro refunfuño apagado de Lampierre, que no acababa de encontrar el modo de debilitar la defensa de Candy, sino que, por el contrario, esta le obligaba a ceder espacio. A cada minuto que pasaba los movimientos del francés eran un poco más torpes, en tanto ella mantenía la misma elasticidad atacando y retrocediendo. Terry, por su parte, hubiese dado un brazo por cambiar su lugar con ella y acabar con aquel estúpido duelo, pero el ritmo que estaba marcando Candy, que no solo burlaba los ataques de su rival, sino que respondía a ellos con bravura, le hizo presentir que Lampierre se estaba debilitando.

Ella fintaba y movía la hoja de su arma para cansar al francés hasta tenerlo a su merced, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Este compás de desgaste de Candy se vio interrumpido por un ataque relámpago de su rival, quizás porque confiada, Candy tenía la guardia baja. Apenas fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para que el filo del sable enemigo alcanzara su objetivo. Se esparció un murmullo entre la concurrencia porque la blusa de Candy empezó a teñirse de rojo; un poco profundo corte en el brazo, pero aparatoso como siempre lo es la sangre.

Terry se irguió. Potter, nuevamente, volvió a retenerle.

—¡ No compliques más las cosas, joder! Si intervienes, no habrá quien pare una masacre entre las dos tripulaciones. Candy echó un vistazo a la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Un simple rasguño que ni siquiera escocía aún. Inspiró hondo, miró de frente a su oponente y dijo muy, muy bajito, como si hablara para ella misma:

—No te daré la oportunidad de herirme otra vez, Lampierre. Sin solución de continuidad a su propia palabra, accionó su mano derecha embistiendo con su sable en acometidas continuadas que el francés paraba como podía, retrocediendo poco a poco porque no lograba detener el aluvión de mandobles que se le venía encima. Pero aún se guardaba en la manga una carta: simuló que resbalaba y Candy cayó en la trampa. Quedaron trabados, el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, con las espadas en el suelo, en una posición en la que la muchacha nunca tendría opciones de victoria. En la mano izquierda de Lampierre apareció una daga… Candy, más que verla, la adivinó, y levantó la rodilla golpeando con toda su energía entre las piernas del francés que, por un instante, acusó el golpe doblándose un poco y echándose hacia atrás. Lo suficiente como para que ella asiera su arma y no le temblara al atravesar el pecho de su enemigo.

Lampierre quedó con el puñal y su brazo en suspenso, los ojos descompuestos fijos en un punto que se prolongaba hasta la eternidad, y lentamente se derrumbó. Cayó de bruces, apenas un momento antes de que ella retuviera su cuerpo sobre su cara.

Candy empujó a un lado el cadáver, se incorporó y limpió su arma en las ropas del caído.

Entonces, durante unos segundos, ni siquiera se escuchó el sonido de las respiraciones.

Después, un aquelarre de vítores anegó la taberna. Dirigiéndose a la salida del local, aceptando los parabienes de los hombres de su tripulación, se dejó envolver por el abrazo de oso de Potter. A resguardo del corpachón del contramaestre, su mirada se dirigió a GrandChester. Y se le desvaneció la satisfacción disuelta en la intensidad de los ojos zafiros, convertidos en flamas.

Terry ardía interiormente, preguntándose por qué estaba tan furioso.

Había pasado tanto miedo por ella que ahora, caminando ante él como si no fuera consciente de haberse jugado la vida, la odió con todas sus fuerzas. No dijo ni palabra, le dio la espalda y escapó de la taberna como si le fuera la salvación de su alma en ello.

La repercusión y sus consecuencias por el reciente suceso decidieron a Candy a alargar su estancia en la isla un poco más, a fin de cuentas, debían hacerse cargo de la nueva nave y lo que ello conllevaba. Por tanto, unos cuantos días más de esparcimiento a la tripulación de La Gazzelle no les vendría mal para irse haciendo a la idea de quién estaba al mando ahora. Mientras, Potter se encargó de aprovisionar la nave francesa, apalabrar las labores de reparación e indagar sobre el hombre que la capitanearía, porque a partir de ese momento navegaría junto al Melody Sea.

La tripulación de Lampierre, al saber que Candy aumentaría su participación en los abordajes, se sintió satisfecha de estar bajo su mando. Terry sopesó si le convenía o no hacerse con el puesto y dirigir La Gazzelle. No es que le hiciera demasiada gracia tener que bregar con cuarenta desalmados aventureros, pero le permitiría estar alejado de Candy.

Preocuparse de lo que ella hiciera le distraía de la razón por la cual la Reina le había encargado estar allí. En tal situación no tenían cabida los sentimientos o estaría abocado el fracaso.

Y él, nunca hasta entonces le había fallado a Isabel. Así que buscó a Potter y se presentó para el cargo, consiguiendo la promesa del contramaestre de que hablaría con Candy. Aunque Potter no rebatió la automática negativa de la muchacha, cuando le propuso la candidatura de GrandChes para comandar el que fuera barco de Lampierre, lamentó profundamente la decisión. No estaba en su deseo prescindir del buen hacer de Terry, que día a día demostraba la amplitud de sus conocimientos, pero también él creía que dos caracteres tan porfiados en el mismo barco no serían sino focos de tensión.

La atracción que había surgido entre ambos, por mucho que quisieran disimular o negar lo que era evidente para todos, le tenía preocupado. El caso fue que, a la hora de partir, era uno de los oficiales más veteranos de Candy quien se hizo cargo de La Gazzelle. No habían perdido aún de vista la costa de New Providence cuando Terrunce se acercó a la capitana.

Candy se dio la vuelta antes de que llegara a ella, como si hubiera intuido su presencia.

—¿ Podéis concederme un minuto, capitán?

—Vos diréis.

Como Potter estuviera pendiente de ellos pidió: —A solas.

Ella intuyó que GrandChester estaba contrariado, era muy razonable que quisiera el mando de una nave. Era evidente que no le faltaban dotes, tanto para la navegación como para hacerse respetar. Bueno, pues que rabiase todo cuanto quisiera, porque no tenía intención de perderlo de vista. Todo lo anterior de poco servía porque no terminaba de fiarse de él. Además, estaba decepcionada por su apatía tras la pelea con Lampierre.

Había esperado, cuando menos, una simple felicitación.

—Venid conmigo. Potter les siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron en la panza del navío. Reconocía que en un principio había dudado de Terry, pero después de verle pelear a bordo del galeón español, arriesgar su vida por Candy y descomponerse durante la pelea con el galo, debía concederle el beneficio de la duda. Y nadie como él hubiera capitaneado mejor La Gazzelle, de haber accedido Candy a entregárselo.

Eso sí, no le gustaba el interés que demostraba por la muchacha. Porque, en el fondo, nada sabían de él, excepto que no se asustaba fácilmente.

Aunque bien mirado, tal vez Candy hubiera encontrado por fin la horma de su zapato, un hombre que pudiera arrancarla de aquella azarosa vida saturada de riesgos para convertirla en una dama, incorporándola a una sociedad donde debería haber estado desde su nacimiento. No era muy creyente, pero en su fuero interno rezaba por que algo así sucediera. Quería a aquella chiquilla como a una hija y empezaba a sentirse viejo para protegerla. Candy merecía una vida mejor, y él se recriminaba cada vez más haber hecho una promesa que, día a día, le costaba más cumplir. Tal vez GrandChester se había cruzado en su camino para materializar lo que él no pudo hacer nunca: obligarla a abandonar el Melody Sea.

Para sorpresa de Terry, se pararon frente a la puerta del camarote de Candy. Entraron y ella le encaró.

—Bien, hablad. ¿Qué diantre es lo que tenéis que comunicarme que necesita ser en privado?

Su gesto huraño y sus maneras directas no escondían lo guapa que era. Era preciosa. Temeraria, obstinada y sin duda alocada, pero preciosa. Si ataviada con ropas masculinas, los brazos en jarras y el tono desafiante, resultaba tan atractiva, ni quería pensar las pasiones que podría levantar vistiendo como la mujer que era. —Merezco una explicación, ¿no creéis?

—¿ Explicación? ¿A qué os referís?

—Sé que os habéis negado a que comandara el barco de Lampierre. Con un despectivo encogimiento de hombros le dio la espalda. Terry, que lo entendió como un desaire, la sujetó por un brazo obligándola a volverse.

—Creo que estáis ensoberbecida y alguien debería poneros en vuestro lugar.

Candy enmudeció porque antes, nadie, nunca, había osado hablarle con tan poco respeto. Incluso por un segundo temió ser zarandeada, tiempo que él tardó en soltarla.

—Así que, en mi lugar, ¿eh?

—Sí, creo que vuestro padre os mimó más de lo debido, que os quiso demasiado y se olvidó de castigaros.

—Cuidado con lo que decís,

GrandChester —se enfureció la joven entrecerrando los párpados—. Mucho cuidado. Porque en cuestión de castigos, yo tengo la potestad de ordenar el vuestro.

—¿ De veras?

—¿ Acaso lo dudáis? ¿Creéis que porque me salvasteis una vez he de soportar vuestra insolencia? Seguid faltándome al respeto que me debéis como vuestro capitán y Potter os despellejará.

Terry retrocedió. Sí, no dudaba que ella sería capaz de ordenar un escarmiento, era el método más común para conseguir que los hombres obedecieran, pero él no tenía intención alguna de ponérselo tan fácil.

—Permitidme, al menos, trasladarme a La Gazzelle. Ya que rehusáis mi petición de hacerlo como responsable, que sea como un simple artificiero, capitán.

—¡ Vaya! Vuelvo a ser capitán, de buenas a primeras. Ved lo que se puede lograr con cuatro palabras a tiempo.

—Más bien querréis decir con cuatro amenazas, capitán. Tengo muy buen oído, gracias a Dios, y mejor entendimiento, pero poquísima paciencia. No puedo prometeros que vaya a soportar muchas pullas más, por eso os ruego el traslado.

—No puedo entregaros el mando de ese barco porque podría significar perderlo.

—Pero ¿qué decís?

—Creí haberos escuchado que vuestro oído era excelente, señor GrandChester —se burló ella.

—¿ Es que os creéis que os iba a robar la nave?

—¿ Quién me garantiza que no es, justamente, lo que estáis planeando?

—¡ Por todos los infiernos, no estáis en vuestros cabales! —explotó Terry.

—Señor GrandChester, contened vuestras palabras —le dijo, arrastrando las suyas—. Desde que os embarcasteis no me habéis procurado más que quebraderos de cabeza, incluso hube de retaros para que accedierais a reconocerme como vuestro capitán, algo insólito en un barco, donde una actitud como esa se castiga con la muerte. Una y otra vez cuestionáis mis órdenes, incluso me insultáis, como hace un instante. Vais tras de mí como un perro faldero, pero ¡¡ no necesito vuestra maldita protección!!

—¿ Por eso ahora estáis herida en el brazo? —Restregó él la burla con el mismo brío, dejando a un lado su posición de capitana, y tratándola como a la muchacha demasiado arrogante y pagada de sí misma—. Lampierre podría haberos hecho trocitos.

—¿ Es que eso os hubiera hecho feliz?

—Se le acercó tanto que Terrunce dejó de respirar—. Porque, imagino que, de haber pertenecido a la tripulación de ese desgraciado francés, hubierais gozado de ciertas ventajas, ¿no es cierto? ¿O acaso creéis que no me di cuenta del modo en que esa furcia de Margot Lafont os comía con los ojos?

Terry apenas parpadeó, confundido y halagado a la vez por la fisura que suponía el que ella, sin darse cuenta, se delatara a causa de la atención que le dispensara la amante de Lampierre, mujer atractiva, sin duda, pero de la que, por cierto, ni siquiera retuvo su nombre. Ese detalle espoleó su libido. Le entraron unas ganas locas de atraparla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que pidiera clemencia.

—¿ Celosa, mi capitán?

Continuará...


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Terry apenas parpadeó, confundido y halagado a la vez por la fisura que suponía el que ella, sin darse cuenta, se delatara a causa de la atención que le dispensara la amante de Lampierre, mujer atractiva, sin duda, pero de la que, por cierto, ni siquiera retuvo su nombre. Ese detalle espoleó su libido. Le entraron unas ganas locas de atraparla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que pidiera clemencia.

—¿ Celosa, mi capitán?

¡¿ Celosa?! ¿Aquel condenado engreído pensaba que ella estaba celosa? Pues, sí, lo estaba, reconoció Candy en su fuero interno. Engañaría a quien fuera necesario, pero no a su propia conciencia. No era fácil de explicar, ni para ella misma, pero era justo lo que sentía: unos celos que se avivaban cuando las mujeres coqueteaban con GrandChester y que, por desgracia, había comprobado que no eran pocas.

—Pero ¿quién creéis que sois? —replicó, pero ya sin tanta determinación y girándose.

Terry contempló a sus anchas su cabello rubio y abundante, la forma de sus hombros, la estrechez de su cintura, la armonía de sus caderas, el sugestivo trasero oprimido por las oscuras calzas masculinas, las piernas... No dudó en posar sus manos en el talle para darle la vuelta.

En los ojos de Candy adivinó la misma vacilación que le corroía a él. ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba cuando estaban juntos? ¿Por qué disputaban siempre? Eran dos polos opuestos, pero no se repelían, más bien al contrario.

A Terry, en poco tiempo, la polvorilla que tenía delante se le había metido debajo de la piel y acaparaba sus pensamientos.

—Soy el hombre al que te molesta que miren otras mujeres, Candy —la tuteó, acercándola más a él—. El hombre que te atrae. Niégalo, si tienes valor.

No le dio opción a replicar: inclinó un poco la caveza y la besó. Una caricia, leve como el aleteo suave de la alas de una mariposa, apenas una muestra del caudal que atesoraba por ella. Un beso timido, en la espera de su respuesta.

Una vibración recorrió todos los sentidos de Candy al contacto de los labios masculinos. «Maldito seas, no puedo rebatir lo que dices por mucho que quiera hacerlo. Te deseo.»

—Terry, bésame —le pidió.

El Duque de GrandChester creyó no haber oído bien, tan directa había sido su demanda. La apartó un poco, alzándole el mentón con el dedo índice, escrutando sus ojos. Ella no solo no sorteó su mirada, sino que le echó los brazos al cuello, porque ahora no quería más cobijo que el que él le otorgara. Él se olvidó de todo, o lo mandó todo al infierno. Obvió la presunta traición de aquella mujer que, de confirmarse, podía acabar con ella en la Torre de Londres; que él mismo coqueteaba con una soga si los corsarios descubrían para quién trabajaba; las órdenes de la Reina... Tenía a Candy así, entre sus brazos, entregada, complaciente, tal como la imaginara desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Ahora no lo rechazaba, sino que lo alentaba. La estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó de nuevo su boca. Sediento de sus labios, liberó su pasión tanto tiempo reprimida y se entregó a Candy como no lo había hecho antes en su vida.

Ella, resuelta siempre, pero novata en estas lides, apenas había estado con un hombre. Quería entregarse como una mujer libre, sin que él viera en ello las maneras de una casquivana, una mujer que se prestaba a cualquier varón. Al mismo tiempo, no quería dar la imagen de principiante. Tímidamente prestó su lengua a la de Terry y sus manos se descolgaron desde los hombros hasta su pecho, palpando el espacio de piel que dejaba la abertura en uve de su camisa, con cuyos cordones forcejeó para desprendérsela. Terry la detuvo reteniéndola de las muñecas, respirando agitadamente, y apoyó su frente en la de ella, latiéndole el corazón como un tambor. «¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, chico? ¿Qué poder tiene esta mujer sobre ti? Te estás metiendo en aguas pantanosas», pensó. Ella lo miró titubeante, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con los labios inflamados por sus besos, y supo que estaba perdido

. —Por una vez, capitán —murmuró Terry—, déjame llevar el timón de esta nave. Ella sonrió arrebolada y escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino porque a estas alturas ya no había lugar para el recato. Claro que le dejaría tomar las riendas. Le allanaría un camino que ella no había recorrido, muy al contrario que él, a juzgar por las insinuaciones que recibía de las mujeres de New Providence. Y un hombre nunca es inmune a tales agasajos. Por unos segundos se tensó pensándolo. Muy pocos, porque la boca de Terry volvía a remover su interior y ¡maldita si en ese momento le importaban lo más mínimo otras mujeres! Ahora era ella quien lo besaba y, por primera vez en su vida, asumía su rol de mujer en plenitud. Pero llegó un momento en que Terry tomó el bajo de su blusón y se lo fue levantando para sacárselo por la cabeza.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

De pronto, la asaltó el miedo, un miedo terrible. Ella deseaba solo un escarceo, disfrutar del experimento de yacer con él, pero ¿hasta dónde iba a llegar si se enamoraba de GrandChester? El hecho incontestable de que le atrajera desde que pisó las tablas de cubierta no era una cuestión pasajera, o tal vez sí, eso aún no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que esa atracción aumentaba día a día, que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y que constantemente lo buscaba con la mirada. ¿No estaría ya un poquito enamorada de él? Y de ser así, ¿cómo le iba a afectar? Porque tarde o temprano él se marcharía, le había dado su palabra de dejarlo en libertad al cumplir un año de servicio en el Melody. Se quedó expuesta ante él, tan solo con una liviana camisola de seda, única prenda femenina que podía permitirse utilizar y de la que no estaba dispuesta a prescindir. Aunque seguía vestida, él recorría con mirada hambrienta los contornos que dibujaba la prenda interior. La fue acariciando lentamente, palmo a palmo, cubriendo la geografía de su cuerpo con sus manos y la morada de su boca con besos insaciables, para acabar desnudándola de cintura hacia arriba.

Un amago de pudor tiñó de arrebol su cara e hizo que se encontrara a su merced, desnuda y muy vulnerable.

Los ojos masculinos eran océanos profundos saboreando la forma de sus jóvenes pechos. Pero es que a Terry le embelesaba lo que veía: unos senos redondeados, tentadores, una fruta madura que se le ofrecía altiva. La piel no expuesta al sol y al aire era más clara, cremosa y suave.

Con dedos expertos dibujó un círculo alrededor de cada uno de los pezones, que se erigieron en una diminuta punta de lanza.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, escondió la mirada, clamando por las caricias, pero avergonzada a la vez de esa apetencia irracional.

Terry asió sus muñecas, abriéndole de nuevo los brazos.

—No, princesa.

—Se inclinó para besar brevemente la punta de su nariz—. Eres perfecta. No debes avergonzarte de tu cuerpo ni esconderlo. No me lo escondas a mí.

Candy exhaló un gemido cuando él la levantó en brazos, ofreciéndole de nuevo su boca. Tenía la piel tan caliente que tiritó un poco por el contacto de la frazada, cuando él, con sumo cuidado, la depositó sobre el lecho. Flotaba, percibía que él la consideraba en ese momento como el bien más preciado sobre la faz de la tierra. Tragó saliva y le dejó hacer mientras él iba retirándole el sable, tirando de sus altas botas, demorándose delicadamente, provocando que ella ardiera en llamas que la incendiaban.

—Terry. Por favor —susurró suplicante. Elevó las caderas para facilitarle que le despojara de los calzones. Estaba anhelante y aun así captó el mensaje que se cruzó de nuevo por su mente casi embotada ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¡Dios, Candy! —Le escuchó suspirar—. Eres tan, tan hermosa...

Con movimientos rápidos, GrandChester se deshizo de sus botas y se quitó la ropa. Estaba nervioso como un mozalbete, no podía dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de Candy, armoniosamente cincelado. Sonrió al ver que ella adoptaba una postura pudorosa, cubriéndose el sexo con las palmas, aunque sus pupilas, lagos de esmeralda, no disimulaban el placer viendo el cuerpo que se le ofrecía.

—Tú sí que eres hermoso.

A Terry se le cortó la respiración cuando ella se sentó en el lecho, sobre sus piernas, y alargó sus manos hacia él para pasearlas por su cintura, por su vientre y sus muslos, sin ni siquiera rozar la bandera de su excitación, su henchido miembro en el que ella recaló con ojos golosos. Y entonces, los levantó hacia él sonriendo con picardía, para acariciar insolente su hombría erecta con sus dedos.

GrandChester quería ir despacio con ella, adorarla como sin duda se merecía, saborear cada milímetro de su piel... Pero no podía aguantar mucho más.

Su sola visión desnuda le perturbaba, pero ofreciéndosele entre recatada y traviesa a la vez lo estaba poniendo al borde de la locura.

Hizo que se tendiera y fue besando su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos turgentes, acariciando sus rodillas, sus muslos y desplazando sus manos hasta el mullido triángulo donde le aguardaba el cielo.

Candy, a su vez, se abrazaba a su espalda, palpaba sus brazos y hundía sus manos en su cabello, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, respirando a bocanadas. Fue ella misma quien le instó a colocarse encima, quien guio su miembro inflamado, quien le exhortó a poseerla. Fue ella la que se impulsó contra su cuerpo acoplándose a él, amarrándose a él y uniéndose a sus embestidas.

La explosión de placer les embargó en ráfagas desbordantes, un alud de fuegos artificiales que inundó sus gargantas de gemidos, de palabras de amor.

El éxtasis de la culminación los arrastró a un limbo de sensaciones donde no había otra cosa que no fueran ellos y sus pieles unidas. Algo después Candy, satisfecha y plena, con los latidos del corazón aporreando aún su pecho, apoyó su cabeza en el de Terry y se sumió en un letargo reparador.

Terry, por contra, permaneció despierto. La pasión dejaba paso a su cerebro: se había metido en arenas movedizas sucumbiendo al deseo. Porque si ella resultara ser culpable, ¿cómo iba él a explicar a Isabel I Tudor que se había enamorado locamente de una traidora a la Corona?

La metamorfosis operada en las actitudes entre Terry y Candy fue un bálsamo para Potter e, incluso, para el resto de la tripulación, que se había visto afectada por un carácter más alterado de lo normal en su capitana. Candy había decidido ya hacer entrega del producto de sus pillajes a la Corona, de modo que ordenó poner rumbo a Inglaterra. Si se daban de bruces con alguna presa fácil, la aprovecharían, pero no navegarían en pos de nuevos enfrentamientos.

Si el mar y el viento les eran favorables, estarían en Londres en un tiempo razonable.

En su pensamiento danzaba la idea de pasar una temporada en la isla, tal vez subir hacia Escocia.

Repostaron agua y comida al abrigo de una pequeña cala al sur de Las Azores, manteniendo el Melody Sea a prudente distancia de la costa por si hacía acto de presencia algún navío de la escuadra española.

Era tierra enemiga, pero su padre ya había utilizado el lugar y Candy se resistía a obviar su situación inmejorable, casi a mitad de ruta antes de arribar a Inglaterra.

No les era complicado aprovisionarse en una aldea próxima a la cala, ya que para ello contaba con Diego Abreu, uno de sus hombres, portugués de nacimiento, aunque no de corazón, arrugado como una pasa y con tantos años encima que nadie se atrevía a apostar cuántos.

Ella recordaba sus anteriores fondeos en Isla Sao Miguel —o Terceira—, cuando era apenas una adolescente, como un tiempo de liberación de las estrictas rutinas del barco, disfrutando de las olas en la playa, asando los pescados a la sombra, tumbados en la arena, cautivada por las estrellas que, allí, le parecían más mágicas que en alta mar porque no se movían al vaivén de la cubierta.

Pero aquel paraíso se había convertido en tierra ajena y enemiga a mediados del año 1582, cuando Felipe II, para bloquear el poder marítimo que iba adquiriendo Francia, envió una flota de veinticinco barcos, aplastando a otra mucho más numerosa comandada por el Almirante Felipe Strozzi.

Una batalla a la que Candy le hubiera gustado asistir: ni más ni menos que la primera vez que entraron en combate, en mar abierto, galeones de guerra.

Fondearon, pues, el tiempo justo para proveerse de barriles de agua y comida fresca para hacerse a mar abierto, en un día en que el tiempo varió por las corrientes de agua fría que sumieron el océano Atlántico en una niebla persistente.

Terry, relajado tras disfrutar de un par de vasos de buen vino portugués y haber ganado unas manos a los dados, salió a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire fresco que aligerase el bochorno que se daba en la panza del Melody. Candy parecía haber tenido la misma idea y charlaba con el piloto, pero apenas le vio acercarse despidió a aquél y tomó el mando del timón. Su sonrisa de bienvenida fue un aldabonazo en las neuronas sensoriales de Terrunce.

—Vienes contento —le saludó, dejándose abrazar por detrás—. ¿Perdió Potter? El cubilete no se había aliado con el contramaestre en esta partida, desde luego. Pero GrandChester ya no pensaba en eso.

Apartó el sedoso cabello de Candy y la besó en la nuca.

—Soy yo el que ha perdido —contestó con voz ronca, avivando esa parte de su anatomía que respondía con vida propia a la cercanía de la muchacha—. He perdido mi orgullo y mi corazón.

—¿De veras? —Volvió ligeramente la cabeza con una pizca de ironía—. ¿La habéis perdido o se os ha robado?

—¡Bruja...! A ella se le hinchaba el pecho escuchándole. Antes ni siquiera reparaba en sus frases almibaradas. Ni en las suyas ni en las de nadie. De hecho, más de un atrevido había salido escaldado por habérsele insinuado. Ahora, sin embargo, le halagaba ser la receptora de sus requiebros. Se estaba volviendo sensiblera pero no podía remediarlo. Le encantaba saber que provocaba el erotismo en Terry. Era feliz teniéndole a su lado y a pesar de todo, no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Ya había pasado por ello tres años atrás y recordar su pasado inmediato le dolía.

Se ilusionó, la decepcionaron y sufrió, así que disfrutaría del momento hasta que el Cielo quisiera permitírselo, porque en su azarosa vida nunca se sabía cuándo iba a sobrevenir el final. Una bala o el filo de un sable podían dar cuenta de ella, no se llamaba a engaño. No era la clásica mujer que aguarda la llegada de su hombre mientras cuida a los niños. Era una corsaria. Tenía que tomar, mientras pudiera, lo que la vida le regalaba. Carpe diem. O como decían sus hombres: come, bebe y fornica hasta que te llegue la hora. Reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry y cerró los ojos durante un instante.

—¿Cansada?

—Un poco. Las manos masculinas le masajearon el cuello y los hombros, una sensación que le encantaba, porque además de relajante, el hecho de que la tocase reavivaba su deseo, un fogonazo que se propagaba por cada fibra de su ser.

Había sido así desde la primera vez que se besaron. Como él recibía un efecto semejante por su cercanía, sus manos se volvieron más atrevidas.

—Déjame, Terry. No era una orden, era una súplica. Terrunce supo que ella estaba tan excitada como él, la obligó a darse la vuelta, hizo que se apoyara contra el timón y la besó.

—Candy…

—Ahora no —rogó la joven, enredando sus dedos en su cabello oscuro—. Ha de ser el barco o tú, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Al demonio con eso! Bajemos a tu camarote y hagamos el amor. Ella calló y se giró. Y de nuevo llamó por señas a su piloto. Se enlazó a la cintura de GrandChester y camino al camarote se fueron besando. Él le iba deshaciendo las lazadas de la camisa, ella sacando la de Terry de sus calzas, apremiados en su afán, en las tripas de la nave. Cedió la puerta del espartano reducto que ocupaba Candy a un empujón del hombro masculino, entraron abrazados y Terry cerró de una patada.

Cayeron sobre el lecho. Él se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos dejándola encerrada en la prisión de sus brazos, la besó en la frente y sus ojos quedaron prendados de los de ella. De pronto, la abrazó con fuerza inusitada para desasirse a continuación y tenderse luego a su lado. No podía ser que pasara de la euforia al desistimiento, y Candy intuyó que algo le pasaba.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo. Terry mantuvo un mutismo prolongado, hasta un punto en el que ella comenzaba a impacientarse por su repentino cambio de humor, y entonces dejó salir la pregunta que le quemaba desde hacía días.

—¿Cuántos hombres han pasado por tu vida, Candy? El cuerpo de la joven se puso rígido. Así que él no era tan distinto a otros. No le había preguntado nada cuando le pidió que le hiciera el amor, nada le había importado a la hora de meterse en su cama, pero ahora le traspasaban unos celos estúpidos. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerle semejante pregunta? ¿Acaso ella le había interrogado sobre el número de mujeres con las que había fornicado? ¡Hombres! Por fortuna, Dios le había concedido la gracia de nacer mujer. Se deshizo de él con el ímpetu que nace del enfado y saltó de la cama.

—Lárgate, GrandChester.

Terry se sentó al borde del lecho, pero sin intención de marcharse. Estaba enojada, no era para menos, porque había sido muy poco discreto preguntando por su vida anterior, entre otras razones porque podía interpretarse erróneamente, como si quisiera controlarla. Lejos estaba de su intención: no era quién para reprochar nada a Candy cuando él mismo actuaba con una moral muy relajada. Cierto era que no dejaba de herirle imaginar que la mujer de la que se había enamorado hubiera pasado por otras camas, pero no era menos cierto que Candy se le había colado muy adentro de su alma. Que hubiera habido otros hombres era tan solo un hecho temporal, que no debía atemperar la realidad presente, la única que importaba: ahora Csndy era suya.

—Vete, Terry —volvió a pedir ella.

—¿Por qué? Creí que te apetecía estar conmigo.

—He cambiado de idea. Ahora mismo deseo quedarme sola. Ni por todo el oro del mundo te quiero aquí.

—No seas niña.

—No me hagas que te lo repita. ¡Fuera!

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo —remedó su frase. Y antes de que Candy pudiera evitarlo la estaba abrazando.

—Terry…

La levantó en vilo, la llevó a la cama y aprisionó su boca sin miramiento. Tímidamente dejó de oponerse y, a su pesar, respondió al envite de sus labios.

—Olvida la pregunta, cariño. Lamento haberla hecho, no tengo ningún derecho a...

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Me he interesado yo por tus conquistas?

—Mujer, no es lo mismo.

Candy volvió a empujarlo, apartándolo de ella.

—Entiendo. Tú has nacido varón y yo solo una pobre mujer, un ser inferior. Dios nos creó de una costilla y a vosotros os modeló enteros. ¿Es eso? Machos sois y podéis saltar de cama en cama, pero en nuestro caso somos rameras si no nos ceñimos a un solo hombre.

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho, Candy.

—Solo digo en voz alta lo que estás pensando.

—¡Por todos los…!

—¡Está bien! —le atajó, porque la situación, ambos discutiendo sentados en la cama, le resultaba ridícula—. Voy a complacerte, a enumerarte todos y cada uno de los hombres con los que he… Terry la hizo callar echándose sobre ella para taparle la boca.

—No quiero saberlo. Me importa un bledo, mujer. Olvídalo de una maldita vez.

—Uno —confesó sin embargo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Solo uno, Terry. Mi esposo.

—Candy, no…

—Hace tres años. Era un joven dulce y apasionado que apareció por Tortuga. Solo Dios sabe qué le llevó hasta allí, nunca me lo dijo. No, déjame continuar, por favor —le pidió cuando quiso interrumpirla—. Se llamaba Frank y era galés. Accedió a embarcarse en el Melody Sea, aunque me quedó claro desde un principio que no estaba hecho para esta vida. Era un estudioso, ni siquiera sabía manejar un cuchillo.

—Cielo, por favor, déjalo. —Los ojos de ella se estaban enaguando y él se empezaba a sentir culpable de que reviviera momentos dolorosos.

—Nos casamos en la isla el día antes de zarpar. La semana que estuve con él fue maravillosa, él era tierno y yo acababa de perder a mi padre. Nos dimos de frente con un galeón español. Mantuvimos una lucha sin cuartel —continuó, con las lágrimas derramándosele ya por las mejillas—. Tendría que haberle prohibido que subiera a cubierta, debería haberlo atado incluso, pero no me pude ocupar de él, toda mi atención se centraba en abordar el galeón. Frank creyó que su deber era estar a mi lado, que su obligación pasaba por estar a mi altura y a la de mis hombres, como si tuviera que demostrarme algo. No dio ni media docena de pasos, Terry, ni media docena —sollozó—.

—Candy, mi vida, no sigas.

—Le atravesaron el corazón. —Se le escapó un llanto que desgarró el alma de GrandChester—. Ni siquiera pudo morir en mis brazos, cuando llegue a él estaba ya muerto.

—Candy…

—Una semana. Mi matrimonio duró una semana. Aún me duele el corazón recordando su rostro.

—Es lógico, mi vida, el primer amor no suele olvidarse.

—No lo amaba —negó ella—. No al menos como creo que debe amarse de verdad. Solo me aferré a él como tabla de salvación para ignorar que había perdido a mi padre. Debería haberlo amado porque se lo merecía, pero, en realidad, yo solo le estaba agradecida. De algún modo me culpo de su muerte, Terry, nunca debí permitirle subir a bordo del Melody. Me juré a mí misma que nunca más me casaría, que no me iba a dejar atrapar en una tela de araña de sentimientos que pudiera quebrarse.

Terry la abrazó con infinita ternura, se bebió sus lágrimas y selló su boca, maldiciendo haber sido la causa de que a ella se le despertaran sus demonios dormidos.

Candy necesitaba la paz que le ofrecían los brazos de Terry. El calor de la intimidad compartida fue dando paso a un cortejo amoroso al que ella se entregó apasionada. No había pensado caer en las redes de otro hombre, pero la verdad era que por mucho que propusiera el cerebro, era el corazón quien disponía y el suyo había caído prisionero de unas manos y una boca que la hacían estremecer.

Londres los recibió con un tiempo frío, muy desapacible. Una densa neblina lo cubría todo, metiéndose hasta en los huesos, pero aun con ello, los muelles y sus aledaños bullían de actividad en una ciudad que no se entendería sin el comercio marítimo, foco principal de un negociado que se extendía por toda la urbe. Extremadamente sucia en determinados puntos que podían llegar a afectar la salud, muy peligrosa en según qué lugares, pero con gran dinamismo económico, se había convertido en la columna vertebral de un reino cuya política de centralización había engrosado su núcleo de población en una cifra que rondaba ya el medio millón de almas.

Terrunce se alegraba de regresar. Pero mientras los remeros bogaban despacio, obligados a sortear decenas de pequeñas y medianas embarcaciones, observó con disgusto las oscuras y sucias aguas del Támesis.

El trasiego constante de barcos que, en gran medida, consideraban sus aguas como vertederos propios arrojando desperdicios de cualquier tipo por la borda, estaban transformando esos tramos del río en una cloaca hedionda. Más allá del puerto, él sabía que las infectas callejuelas que se iban adivinando a medida que avanzaban en la chalupa, eran el refugio miserable y oscuro donde millares de desgraciados trataban de sobrevivir, no muy lejos del lujo de la Corte, dándose la mano con el infortunio y la penuria del pueblo.

Una ráfaga evocativa de su reciente experiencia le trajo a la memoria el contraste de este Londres con la luz cegadora de las Antillas y el vivo colorido de sus poblaciones, con una cierta nostalgia del verde lujurioso de los bosques caribeños, el exotismo de sus flores y la inmensidad de sus playas de arena blanca. Desechó toda ensoñación para centrarse en lo que se le venía encima. Hubiera preferido alejarse de Candy y Potter, pero no había encontrado excusa convincente para darles esquinazo, porque dejarse ver en su compañía era muy poco conveniente a sus planes, además de comprometido.

A pesar de su actual vestimenta, tan dispar a la que solía lucir, no era vano pensar que pudiera ser reconocido por cualquiera de sus amigos desplazados a esta área portuaria por razón de algún asunto. Tenía, por tanto, que idear un pretexto válido para abandonarlos.

Necesitaba visitar a la Reina e informarle en persona de sus pesquisas y, además, solicitarle algo más de tiempo para desenmascarar el enredo y poner a disposición de Su Majestad al verdadero culpable de la traición, demostrando de ese modo la inocencia de Candy. Precisaba también volver a ver a su madre sin demora, le debía una explicación por su ausencia.

Tendría que soportar una larga perorata de reproches por haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, despidiéndose a través de su valet con una simple y escueta nota. Ya la imaginaba con su ceño fruncido, el fulgor de sus ojos irritados y su dedo acusador balanceándose ante sus narices. De estatura media y delgada, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, aunque se acercaba a la cincuentena, con un cabello rubio y lustroso, salpicado apenas por unas hebras plateadas en las sienes que, más que avejentarla, le conferían un áurea etérea que difuminaba el peso de sus años, acorde con unos grandes ojos azules y un porte muy señorial. Deseó fervientemente volver a abrazarla. Aunque a quien de verdad quería abrazar en realidad era a Candy. Una y otra vez se le iban los ojos hacia ella, atraídos por su nueva imagen que lo tenía fascinado. Para bajar a tierra, la muchacha había cambiado sus habituales ropas masculinas por un vestido sencillo de tonos dorados, mangas ajustadas, falda amplia y justillo bordado, calzando zapatos de medio tacón, forrados y con un discreto lazo. Se había recogido el cabello en un simple y cómodo rodete sobre la coronilla, del que escapaban algunos mechones rubios. Aunque se había echado una capa por encima para resguardarse de la inclemencia del tiempo inglés, al Duque de GrandChester no se le iba de la cabeza la feminidad exultante de aquella otra Candy White bajo la gruesa prenda, por muy diametralmente opuesta que fuera a la que trajinaba por la cubierta del Melody.

Potter hizo saber a las tripulaciones un lugar de referencia para mantenerse en contacto: The Grey Shark, una posada a espaldas de los muelles donde se alojarían la capitana y los oficiales que así lo quisieran. Una ciudad como Londres ofrecía demasiadas tentaciones para dispersarse a unos hombres a quienes el mar había robado tanto tiempo fuera de allí, y era necesario que se supiera un punto de encuentro para cuando se decidiera abandonar de nuevo Inglaterra. La hospedería, precedida de un buen nombre, estaba en apariencia bastante limpia.

El posadero, un individuo orondo de hirsuta cabellera gris, abandonó de inmediato el mostrador que hacía las veces de recepción para acudir a recibirles con gesto risueño.

—Señor y señorita Potter, es un placer volver a teneros por aquí después de tanto tiempo. «¿Señorita Potter? Cariño, eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas.» Se dijo GrandChester.

—Buenos días, Willman. —Ella estrechó la mano que el hostelero le tendía—. Espero que tengáis habitaciones libres para nosotros. Y que siga funcionando ese estupendo baño que yo conozco.

—¡Por supuesto, señorita! Los mejores cuartos, como siempre. Y de la sala de baños, ¿qué deciros? Si no la tuviera, mandaría construirla con tal de atenderos. ¿Queréis que os lo preparen ahora mismo?

—Por favor. El dueño del local dio las instrucciones precisas, encargándose luego él mismo de las dos bolsas de viaje de la muchacha. Una de las empleadas precedió a los dos únicos oficiales que habían decidido hospedarse allí, para mostrarles sus respectivas habitaciones. Potter se perdió también escaleras arribas, en animada conversación con el dueño, y Candy atravesó el salón, seguida de Terry, para adentrarse en un pasillo que les llevó hasta una dependencia anexa a las cocinas. La sala de baño era una estancia cuadrada, amplia, en medio de la cual descansaba una tina de madera de buenas proporciones.

En paralelo, un par de bancos alargados disponían para el usuario de toallas de lino y recipientes con jabones y frascos. Todo un lujo al alcance de pocos establecimientos, que no dejó de asombrar a Terrunce. Apartó su petate a un lado mientras Candy se quitaba la capa, que dobló con cuidado sobre uno de los bancos, y se fue desprendiendo de los zapatos. Luego lo miró atentamente.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?

—Supuse que deseabas compañía, puesto que nada has dicho cuando te he seguido hasta aquí.

—Es que necesito ayuda para quitarme el vestido —le confesó, echándose a reír—, pero luego tendrás que irte. Comprenderás que este no es lugar para que tú te quedes mientras yo tomo un baño. Hay que preservar cierta decencia.

Terrunce se prestó al servicio solicitado con sumo gusto, sin desaprovechar la ocasión de ir besuqueándola a medida que se iba desnudando. Candy lo tentaba con frases que contenían mensajes de doble sentido. ¿Decencia, decía? ¡Por todos los infiernos que era artera! ¡Qué bien se manejaba en la ironía!

—¿De veras no vas a permitir que compartamos el baño? Es una tina bastante grande y si nos acoplamos bien... Después de tantos días lavándome con agua salada, me vendrá de perlas el agua caliente, aunque proceda del Támesis. No se dio por aludida Candy.

—Lárgate antes de que te vean aquí y mi nombre quede en entredicho.

—¿Cuál de los dos, el verdadero o el de Potter? —quiso saber él, echándose el petate al hombro

— ¿Por qué te conoce así el posadero?

—Puede que tenga patente de corsario, pero no he olvidado las enseñanzas que recibí. ¿A ti te parecería adecuado presentarme aquí con Alex Potter, así por las buenas? A todos los efectos es mi tío, es comerciante y atracamos en Londres cada cierto tiempo por cuestiones de negocios.

—¿Que son...?

—Telas y encajes. No me queda otra que guardar las apariencias, así me lo inculcaron mis tutores. ¡Claro que los tuve! —exclamó al ver su gesto de duda—. ¿Acaso piensas que mi padre dejó a un lado mi educación por vivir en un barco? Me parece que desconoces aún muchas cosas de mí, marinero. Por supuesto, me iniciaron en ciertas materias de conducta que debe observar una dama. Bueno, lo intentaron, porque lo cierto es que me interesaban más las jarcias que las clases de lengua, los números o los idiomas.

—Me dejas sin palabras. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ti y...

—Vamos, vete ya. —Lo empujó hacia la salida—. Te contaré lo que crea oportuno durante la cena.

Terry tenía el santo de cara porque le ponía en bandeja que pudiera alejarse de allí, y sus asuntos pendientes no podían posponerse mucho más.

—Siento no poder acompañaros esta noche —dijo, besándola ligeramente en los labios—, pero me urge entrevistarme con cierta persona que me pondrá al tanto de cómo marcha mi problema.

—¿Quieres saber si aún te buscan?

—Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que ese malhadado petimetre se haya olvidado de mí. Pero sí, necesito saber si tengo libertad de movimiento en Londres o tengo que poner de nuevo pies en polvorosa.

—Yo he de presentar cuentas y hacer entrega del botín que le corresponde a la Corona, pero no creo que nos concedan audiencia antes de dos días. Había pensado pasear contigo por la ciudad. —Frunció los labios en un mohín tan coqueto que a Terry le tentó dejarlo todo para más tarde y quedarse con ella.

—Te prometo que pasearemos a mi vuelta.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes de que me eches de menos, pequeña. ¿Soportarás mi ausencia durante un par de días?

—Sin problemas, cariño, hay hombres de sobra en Londres para atenderme como es debido —bromeó. Sabía que ella estaba de guasa, pero no le gustó la insinuación. Solo imaginar que otro hombre pudiera recibir su atención lo enfermaba.

—Ni se te ocurra mirar a otro, Andy —dijo enlazándola por el talle y Candy su boca con un beso posesivo.

—¡Vaya! Así que nos ha salido absorbente el caballero... Tienes dos días de permiso, ni uno más. Te juro que, si no estás aquí para entonces, mandaré a las dos tripulaciones a buscarte y te arrancaré personalmente el corazón. Volvió él a besarla con el mismo ímpetu, como si antes de irse quisiera dejarle claro a quién pertenecía. Dos días sin ella iban a hacerse muy largos.

Ya a solas, Candy sacudió la cabeza y pidió que le prepararan el baño a dos muchachas que entraron con cubos de agua fría y caliente. A pesar de su rechazo a que se quedara, la había mantenido excitada la imagen de ambos bañándose, enjabonándose el uno al otro, haciendo al fin el amor en la bañera. Iba a echar a aquel tunante de menos cuando todo acabara. El pensamiento le produjo un efecto desmoralizante, un golpe imprevisto que le iba a arruinar el placer del baño. Por mucho que le pesara, sus vidas estaban destinadas a separarse. Ella no dejaba de ser una corsaria y Terry, por muy hábil que hubiera demostrado desempeñarse a bordo del Melody, no tenía por qué seguirla en su andadura. Tarde o temprano resolvería su situación y entonces retomaría su vida y, por tanto, la pasión con que estaban viviendo su romance actual no dejaría de ser un pasaje que el tiempo arrasaría en la memoria. A fin de cuentas, solo sabía de él lo que Potter le había contado, pero, sin duda, tendría su propia existencia en tierra firme.

Pitt Pitman pertenecía a la tripulación del Melody Sea desde hacía seis años, a causa de su mala fortuna en una partida de naipes que lo llevó a pagar su deuda sirviendo en el barco del capitán William White. No lo lamentaba. Era cierto que ejercer de cirujano en una nave corsaria implicaba un riesgo, aun sin tomar parte directa en los enfrentamientos. Su trabajo se limitaba a recomponer a los que resultaban heridos... y a mantenerse sobrio. La primera vez que pisó el Melody Sea, presentándose a su capitán, iba borracho como una cuba. La curda le duró lo que tardó en confesar que era médico: White ordenó a dos de sus hombres que le metieran la cabeza repetidas veces en un tonel de agua, hasta que recuperara la cordura.

—Necesito a alguien que cure a mis hombres, no que acabe de rematarlos cuando estén heridos. ¡Si vuelvo a veros en tal estado, señor Pitman, ordenaré que lo pasen por debajo de la quilla! —le había gritado, con aquella voz atronadora y autoritaria que recordaba tan bien. Desde entonces, pues, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Durante esos largos seis años había conseguido ahorrar, a pesar que su porcentaje de los botines era menor que el del resto de la tripulación. Gracias a su tío Jonás, a quien le entregaba el dinero cada vez que volvían a Londres para no despilfarrarlo, tenía casi lo suficiente como para poder adquirir una pequeña granja en Gales que llevarían entre los dos, buscar una moza y formar una familia. El mar, entonces, sería tan solo un pasaje en su memoria, un cuento de aventuras para contar a sus nietos cuando fuera ya anciano. Jonas Pitman trabajaba para una familia de la nobleza. Cada vez que se veían, en las cuadras de la mansión, le hablaba de su señora, una gran dama a ojos de Jonas, indulgente y generosa, que había prometido echarle una mano cuando decidieran establecerse en Gales. Pitt adquirió alguna ropa nueva, alquiló una montura y salió de la ciudad para presentar sus respetos a su tío y, de paso, entregarle las últimas ganancias. Era media tarde cuando cabalgaba en dirección a Grovers Hill. Si hubiera sabido con lo que se iba a encontrar en la mansión, habría retrasado la visita. Y hubiese dado su brazo derecho por no ser testigo de lo que aconteció allí, y después.

Terry retuvo el alocado galopar del caballo en cuanto divisó los contornos del edificio. Se llenó los pulmones de aire limpio, olió con deleite el aroma a hierba y tierra mojadas, recreándose en la contemplación de la enorme extensión que circunvalaba el palacete. Estaba en casa. Espoleó al animal para ponerlo al trote. Como si hubieran presentido su llegada, la puerta principal se abrió antes de que pudiera descabalgar, siendo recibido por el rostro imperturbable de su criado personal.

—Empezábamos a dudar si estaríais vivo, milord.

GrandChester, guiado por un estímulo campechano, se acercó a él y le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda, licencia que extrañó sobremanera a su sirviente.

—Te he echado de menos, viejo gruñón. Vamos, alegra esa cara, he vuelto de una pieza.

—Con sinceridad, milord, nos teníais muy preocupados, de veras. ¿Puedo preguntaros si regresáis para quedaros?

—Me gustaría que así fuera. Pero, por ahora, no me lo puedo permitir. ¿Dónde está mi madre, Justin?

—En la salita verde, como cada tarde —contestó, sin dejar de observar la vestimenta de su señor, muy desafortunada a su juicio—. Imagino que desearéis adecentaros antes de ir a presentarle vuestros respetos.

Terrunce, que ya se dirigía hacia la salita, frenó en seco, echó un vistazo a su imagen reflejada en una de las puertas ventana que daban al jardín y chascó la lengua. Justin estaba en lo cierto: no podía mostrarse así ante su madre. Se encogió de hombros y subió la escalera hacia el piso superior, de dos en dos, seguido de cerca por el criado.

—Estoy deseando abrazarla.

—No quiero pensar el disgusto que se llevaría si os viera con esas trazas. Mucho mayor, si tenemos en cuenta que ahora se encuentra acompañada. El Duque de GrandChester se quitó la ropa, aceptando sin reparos la que su valet le iba tendiendo.

—¿Alguien a quien yo conozca?

—Lady Miriam, milord. Terrunce bufó como gato escaldado. Lady Miriam era la última persona con la que le apetecía encontrarse en ese momento.

—No todo podía salir bien —gruñó. Justin calló y se limitó a ayudarle a vestirse y luego, tomando con dos dedos, como si le repelieran, las prendas que el joven duque había dejado por el suelo, no supo muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

—Ni se te ocurra tirarlas, son mis mejores galas para lo que me traigo entre manos. Que las laven y lustren las botas.

A Lady GrandChester se le agrandaron las cuencas de los ojos cuando su hijo hizo acto de presencia en la salita. Era él, por fin, un poco cambiado para la aguda percepción de una madre: su rostro estaba bronceado, con un halo canallesco que no había apreciado en él hasta entonces.

—Buenas tardes, madre. Lady Miriam. —Dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza a la muchacha, que se dejó cautivar por su gentileza.

—¡Terrunce! —exclamó la joven, levantándose y yendo a su encuentro. Él aceptó caballerosamente la mano que le tendía, llevándola a su boca, como si fuera a besarle el dorso, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, para después, sin más demora, acercarse a quien de verdad había venido a ver, su madre, depositando un beso en su frente.

—Déjate de pamplinas y dame un abrazo —protestó ella, incorporándose para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Terry lo estaba deseando, así que obedeció y la estrechó contra sí. Luego, con suavidad, la sujetó por los hombros, la separó un poco de él y se quedó mirándola.

—Sin duda pactáis con el diablo, madre, porque estáis más hermosa que cuando partí.

—Que fue hace un siglo —rezongó ella, observándole a su vez—. Tú, en cambio, no estás como te fuiste. Estás más delgado. ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes y qué has estado haciendo tanto tiempo y sin saber nada de ti, aparte de tostarte en el infierno?

Terrunce se echó a reír, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros femeninos y la ciñó a su costado. Pero no contestó, decidió que debía prestar un poco de atención a su invitada.

—Un placer teneros de nuevo aquí, lady Miriam.

—¿De veras? —Frunció ella los labios—. Han pasado meses desde vuestra marcha, Terrunce. Sin una sola carta, sin saber de vos, debatiéndome entre el enfado por vuestro silencio y el temor a que hubierais sufrido un percance.

A él le desagradó, incluso le molestó que desaprobara su proceder, con una queja que le sonó melodramática. Miriam nunca había sido de su completo agrado, por mucho que el progenitor de la joven no dejara de reiterar que hacían muy buena pareja y que sería muy deseable un matrimonio que afianzara los lazos familiares y sus fortunas.

—Tengo solo dos días, madre —dijo, sin responder al reproche de la joven.

—¡Cómo que dos días tan solo!

—Lo lamento de verdad, pero hay asuntos que no admiten demora. La dama se abanicó con la mano, dejando entrever la poca gracia que le hacía, se apartó y tiró del cordón que colgaba junto a la chimenea. Justin Summers apareció casi al momento con un frasquito de sales. Ella elevó sus bien delineadas cejas, interrogándole con ese simple gesto.

—Creí que las necesitaríais, milady.

—Como siempre, Summers, estás en todo. Pero en esta ocasión no me van a hacer falta. Sin embargo —dijo señalando a la joven—, estoy segura de que a lady Miriam le vendrían bien. Son de las mejores, querida, me las hago traer desde Brighton. La muchacha no encajó bien el comentario.

—¡Me encuentro perfectamente!

—Está bien. Summers, que se ponga un cubierto más en la mesa. Porque imagino que al menos tendrás tiempo para cenar con nosotras, ¿verdad, Terrunce?

—Por descontado, madre. No podría imaginar una velada mejor que gozando de la compañía de dos damas, tan preciadas y tan hermosas.

Durante la cena, lady GrandChester tuvo buen cuidado de no incidir en averiguaciones respecto a las andanzas de su hijo, tarde o temprano sabría lo que tenía que saber. Lady Miriam, en cambio, no fue tan comedida. En estos círculos sociales en que se prefijaban muchas uniones, se daban por sentados ciertos derechos y Lady Miriam quiso ejercer los que creía suyos, interrogando a Terrunce con notable insistencia. No logró su objetivo y ya, a los postres, no podía disimular su enfado: el Duque de GrandChester había evitado dar respuestas concretas a sus numerosas preguntas, con una habilidad pasmosa.

Terrunce mareaba el pudding de manzana con escasa intención de comérselo, pensando que, a veces, seguir las normas de buena conducta era un verdadero fastidio. Hubiera deseado cenar a solas con su madre, en lugar de tener que jugar al gato y al ratón con evasivas para no contrariar a la muchacha. Cuanto más la miraba, más recordaba a Candy, más la echaba de menos. Miriam era una mujer hermosa, desde luego, pero de una personalidad anodina. Candy, por contra, atesoraba la gracia del universo en un simple aleteo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. La una, heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna, difícilmente había levantado en toda su vida algo más pesado que el bastidor en el que bordaba. La otra, toda entereza, se jugaba la vida sobre la cubierta de un barco.

Continuará...

Buenas Noches queridos lectores. JillValentine.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Terrunce mareaba el pudding de manzana con escasa intención de comérselo, pensando que, a veces, seguir las normas de buena conducta era un verdadero fastidio. Hubiera deseado cenar a solas con su madre, en lugar de tener que jugar al gato y al ratón con evasivas para no contrariar a la muchacha. Cuanto más la miraba, más recordaba a Candy, más la echaba de menos. Miriam era una mujer hermosa, desde luego, pero de una personalidad anodina. Candy, por contra, atesoraba la gracia del universo en un simple aleteo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. La una, heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna, difícilmente había levantado en toda su vida algo más pesado que el bastidor en el que bordaba. La otra, toda entereza, se jugaba la vida sobre la cubierta de un barco.

\--¡Terrunce! ¿Me estáis escuchando?

—Perdón, estaba distraído —se excusó—. ¿Qué me decíais, mi señora?

—Os preguntaba si os apetecería dar una vuelta por el jardín, antes de mi partida.

—Pensaba que os quedaríais esta noche acompañando a mi madre.

—He prometido a mi padre volver, mañana asistiremos a la recepción que prepara lady Mayors por el regreso de su esposo. Podríais acompañarme.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero por lo que os he explicado, intuiréis que no me es posible. Ahora bien, estaré encantado de pasear unos minutos con vos. ¿Nos disculpáis, madre?

Lady GrandChester simuló un gesto condescendiente, pidió la capa de la joven y esperó a que salieran antes de llamar a Summers a su presencia. Precisamente ahora no le apetecía nada que la muchacha le arrebatase a su hijo, aunque fuese unos momentos, pero no podía entrometerse. Terrunce sabía muy bien cómo guiarse.

Miriam llevaba mucho tiempo intentando seducirlo, pero su hijo no disimulaba su falta de interés por la muchacha. Por otra parte, la hija de lord Paddington era un buen partido, y Terrunce debería ir pensando ya en sentar la cabeza, casarse, y darle un nieto como heredero. Sin querer pecar de chismosa, observó a los jóvenes pasear por el jardín hasta que la interrumpió la llegada de Summers. Sin mirarlo, preguntó:

—¿No le encuentras extraño?

—¿Extraño, milady?

—¡Vamos, Summers! —Se volvió hacia el sirviente—. Tienes ojos de lince y conoces a mi hijo mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que yo. ¿Crees acaso que no sé las veces que le has sacado de un aprieto?

—Señora, yo…

—Tú también le notas cambiado, ¿no es cierto? —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta—. Habla claro, estamos solos. ¿No tienes idea de en qué anda metido?

—Lo lamento, milady, pero no. Solamente puedo deciros que antes de partir fue llamado a palacio.

—¿Debo entender, entonces, que en materias relacionadas con nuestra Reina? Todo es posible, Isabel no ha parado de intrigar desde que vino al mundo. —Suspiró, dejando caer los visillos—. Bueno, imagino que dos carcamales como nosotros no estamos ya para inmiscuirnos en tales ocupaciones. Pero te aseguro que voy a enterarme de cada paso que ha dado desde que se fue de Londres, desatendiendo las obligaciones de su título.

Terrunce no esperaba una demanda de respuesta tan firme por parte de Miriam, pero ya puestos, prefirió aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez por todas.

—No pienso casarme por ahora.

—No es cuestión de que quieras casarte o no, Terrunce —enfatizó, tuteándole—, el hecho irrebatible es que tendrás que hacerlo antes o después, así te lo exigen tu título y tus tierras. Yo sería una buena Duquesa de GrandChester, ya lo sabes. Nos conocemos desde que éramos casi niños y he desechado toda candidatura a pedir mi mano esperando que fueras tú quien lo hicieses.

—Lo siento, pero no soy culpable de eso, nunca te he dado esperanzas, Miriam.

—Cierto, nunca me las has dado. Puede que sea una estúpida romántica, pero pensé que en algún momento te darías cuenta de que estoy aquí. Ahora, ya no es posible, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Hay otra mujer?

—La hay.

—Claro. —Aceleró el paso para alejarse, pero la curiosidad le pudo—. ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? Supongo que es muy bonita, ¿no?

Terry evocó el rostro de Candy, sus ojos del color de las aguas del Caribe, sus cabellos rubios... —Para mí, lo es.

—¿Conozco a su familia? Si te soy franca, no me gustaría encontrarme con ella en alguna reunión social, preferiría evitarlo.

—No tienes motivo para preocuparte, no pertenece a la aristocracia ni es de la nobleza, Miriam. Ella frenó en seco y sus cuidadas cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa.

—¡No irás a decirme que te has enamorado de una lavandera o algo parecido, Terrunce!

—No es una lavandera —contestó sin más. «¡Pero si tú supieras que es corsaria…!», pensó, riendo para sí, imaginando la reacción de Miriam en tal caso. Los pensamientos de ella iban por otro lado. No era inusual que un noble tuviera escarceos con mujeres de baja cuna, pasaba todos los días y era bien sabido que en Inglaterra abundaban los bastardos. Los hombres necesitaban dar rienda suelta a sus apetitos carnales y las damas no estaban para revolcarse como rameras, sino que su deber era dar herederos a sus esposos, así la habían instruido desde pequeña. Si era esa la situación, pasaría por alto el devaneo de Terrunce.

—No voy a montarte una escena, querido, entiendo tus necesidades —dijo, esquivando su mirada, un poco avergonzada de estar manteniendo aquella conversación, nada propia de su status—. Pero te exigiría que esa relación acabe cuanto antes y que, mientras dure, lo lleves con la máxima discreción.

—Miriam…

—Terrunce, no soy tonta —le interrumpió— ni he nacido ayer. Ya te he dicho que entiendo que tengas ciertas necesidades.

—Lo has dicho, sí.

—Y ahora, por favor, dejemos el tema, es demasiado vulgar tratar estas cuestiones. «A Candy no le importaría hablar de este o de cualesquiera otros asuntos de igual a igual, con toda claridad»

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa y avisar a tu cochero, Miriam, se te va a hacer tarde.

—¿De veras no puedes acompañarme?

—Ya te dije que es imposible.

—Espero que no rechaces mi invitación porque te hayas citado con esa...

—Miriam, vámonos. Ella fue consciente de que quizás lo había irritado más allá de lo conveniente, de modo que guardó silencio, se tomó de su brazo y caminaron sin más palabras hacia la casa. Antes de entrar, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante para hacerse perdonar. Por nada del mundo dejaría una mala sensación a su futuro marido.

—¿Te veré antes de que vuelvas a partir? Me gustaría que comentáramos a propósito de nuestra boda. Terrunce se mordió el carrillo para evitar decir alguna grosería. ¿Es que no quería darse por enterada? No, al contrario. Seguía dando por sentado que su unión era cosa hecha, ya se veía como la flamante Duquesa de GrandChester. ¡No había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho! ¡Que no quería casarse!

Miró a Miriam sin verla, atónito, abriéndose en su mente una verdad meridiana, con una lucidez que hasta ahora no había percibido. Sí quería casarse. Sí quería acompañarse de una Duquesa. ¡Y detrás de cada afirmación solo estaba Candy White! Por su cerebro desfiló de súbito el sinfín de problemas que le acarrearía semejante decisión: su madre, foco de todo comentario; el rechazo de la nobleza; Isabel tal vez lo repudiaría... Desaparecería, en fin, la vida en la que se desenvolvía hasta ahora. Pero en la medida en que veía estos inconvenientes crecía en él el deseo de estar con Candy y más irresistible se hacía su presencia.

La amaba, deseaba alejarla de la vida que llevaba y pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella. La aceptación de sus sentimientos hacia Candy lo aturdió momentáneamente, fruto de una revelación espontánea que ni él mismo se había planteado tan rotunda.

Miriam, por el contrario, interpretando que Terrunce estaba asimilando lo que acababa de decirle, se decidió a acariciar su rostro y a pasar la yema de un dedo por sus labios.

—Eres el hombre de mis sueños, Terrunce —le confesó.

—Miriam..

. —¿No vas a despedirme con un beso?

—insinuó ella, coqueta—. Es el módico pago que te impongo por haberme tenido abandonada todo este tiempo. Terrunce no quería besar a Miriam. Y no quería porque, aun sin proponérselo, solo veía la boca de Candy. Pero pudo más su buena voluntad de no desairar a la muchacha, no estaba escrito que un GrandChester fuera jamás descortés. Lo que primaba ahora era quitársela de encima, ya habría oportunidad de hacerle ver que su pretendido matrimonio nunca se materializaría. La acercó a él suavemente por los hombros y bajó la cabeza buscando unos labios que ya se le ofrecían, uniéndolos a los suyos en un beso tan breve que hasta a ella le resultó casto. Impelida por su deseo de retenerlo a su lado, Miriam le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo como hace cualquier pareja.

A cierta distancia, Pitt Pitman, con la barriga bien repleta de suculenta comida, compartida en las dependencias de las cocinas junto a su tío, se estaba despidiendo de él. Y fue testigo involuntario del acalorado beso entre dos amantes. Estaba listo para marcharse cuando la pareja quedó enmarcada por el haz de luz de una de las lámparas del jardín.

Asombrado por su descubrimiento, retrocedió. A pesar de su costosa vestimenta, reconoció al instante al hombre que se había convertido en el compañero inseparable de su capitana. ¿Qué hacía GrandChester besándose con una dama en los jardines de Grovers Hill? ¿Qué le relacionaba con la mansión? Su presencia allí no le hacía presagiar nada bueno. Por prudencia, nada quiso preguntar a su tío, pero se prometió seguir los pasos de Terry y averiguar lo que tramaba.

GrandChester entró en la taberna tranquilamente, sin imaginar siquiera que lo estaban siguiendo, y un tanto amoscado por la nota que le citaba allí y que, antes de salir, le entregara Summers. Unos pasos más atrás, Pitman echó un vistazo nervioso a su espada. Ni la calle, en los arrabales de Londres, ni el local tenían aspecto de ser demasiado recomendables, pero había estado en peores lugares. Se caló el sombrero, agachó la cabeza y empujó la puerta, localizando a su objetivo de inmediato. Tenía un desagradable presentimiento. GrandChester debía esconder algo, porque si no, ¿qué hacía en Grovers Hill vestido como un petimetre? ¿Y qué hacía allí ahora, con su aspecto habitual, hablando con un sujeto de mala catadura y al que sin duda conocía?

El humor del Duque de GrandChester no era de los mejores, tras la acalorada discusión con su madre acerca de su relación —o, mejor dicho, de la carencia de relación— con Miriam.

Sin embargo, dejó sus problemas personales a un lado al identificar al hombre que buscaba. Se abrió paso entre el bochinche que el personal desataba en la cantina y tomó asiento en el banco, frente al otro, recostando la espalda en uno de los tabiques de madera que conformaban el reservado. Pitman se apresuró a ocupar el asiento al otro lado, haciéndose hueco a base de empujar a un parroquiano que dormitaba sobre la mesa, pidió bebida por señas a uno de los meseros y pegó con disimulo el oído al panel.

—Cerveza. —Escuchó la inconfundible voz de GrandChester al otro lado—. ¿No podías haber elegido otro sitio peor, Peter?

El llamado Peter se encogió de hombros. Era un hombre joven y bien parecido, GrandChester lo conocía desde hacía años. Heredero de una de las grandes fortunas de Inglaterra, Peter Baldwin era en ese momento la viva imagen de un maleante, con peor traza incluso que él mismo.

—Sirven buena cerveza.

—No tenía idea de que fueras a ser tú precisamente mi contacto. Yo mismo pensaba informar a…

—¿Corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto?

—Eso es absurdo.

Terry consumió la cerveza de un trago y alzó la mano pidiendo otra.

—Bien, cuenta lo que sea que tienes que contar —pidió Baldwin.

—No tengo nada.

—¡Maldita sea, Terry!

—Lo siento, pero es lo que hay. No tengo nada, ni a favor ni en contra, y creo que he estado perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo a la presa equivocada.

—Curiosamente, no han vuelto a surgir problemas desde que partiste.

A Terry, la solapada insinuación de su camarada le dio que pensar. Porque, aunque no había sido testigo de ataque a barco inglés alguno, tampoco podía jurar que no se hubiera producido uno o varios antes de que él se uniera a la tripulación del Melody.

—Necesito tiempo en todo caso.

—¿Tiempo? —Peter no disimuló su recelo—. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber, Terry? Porque imagino que no estarás intentando proteger a ese desgraciado...

—No protejo a nadie.

—Está bien.

—Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras degustaba su cerveza—. ¿Cómo llevas vivir bajo el mando de ese tal White?

—Relativamente bien, contando que es una mujer. Baldwin se olvidó de su jarra y se le dilataron sus pupilas, notablemente asombrado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese corsario es una mujer o estoy perdiendo el oído?

—El capitán White era su padre.

—¡Vaya! No esperaba una noticia semejante. Así y todo, tienes un cometido…

—Que completaré si se me da tiempo, aunque dudo poder sacar más en claro de lo ya conseguido. Aparte del hecho de que me estoy cansando de este juego de espía.

A Pitman, que solo podía captar retazos de la charla debido al barullo en el local, se le estranguló el nudo que tenía en las tripas desde que comenzó a seguir a GrandChester, oyendo con claridad este último comentario. Para él, más que suficiente: todo apuntaba a que acababa de descubrir a un asqueroso soplón. White y espía en la misma conversación, no podían significar otra cosa. Arrojó unas monedas sobre la mesa y salió del local disparado. No podía perder un minuto, tenía que informar a Potter cuanto antes. Caminó raudo hasta una de las arterias transitadas de la ciudad, paró un coche de punto y dio la dirección de la posada The Grey Shark. En la taberna, Terrunce esgrimía argumentos para que Baldwin convenciera a la reina tratando de lograr que le concediera la prórroga que necesitaba.

—No me vengas con zarandajas. Si es como dices y capitanea el barco, esa mujer está actuando fuera de la Ley.

—¿Fuera de la Ley? —rehusó GrandChester, rechazando su interpretación—. ¿A qué jodida ley te refieres, Peter? ¿A la que concede al propietario de un barco carta blanca para atacar naves enemigas? ¿A la que beneficia a Inglaterra con un buen porcentaje de lo sustraído? —Se hizo con la tercera jarra de cerveza y trasegó otro buen sorbo, dejándola luego sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, como si con el gesto quisiera reafirmarse en lo que decía—. ¿Tal vez a la ley no escrita por la que, si un corsario ataca a un país con el que no estamos en guerra, pero sí deseamos zaherir, nuestra bendita Corona se lava las manos y lo achaca a agresiones piratas?

—Baja la voz, por todos los demonios, estamos llamando la atención.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —repuso airado. Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Peter le retuvo por la muñeca con fuerza—. Pienso demostrar que Candy es inocente.

—Así que Candy... —Le soltó y echó hacia atrás su espalda, indagando en los ojos de su amigo para intuir que no le gustaba nada lo que veía—. A mí no me engañes. Dime que no te has liado con esa mujer.

—No, en absoluto. Me he enamorado de ella como un auténtico pollino —confesó sentándose de nuevo.

—¡Joder!

—Y voy a demostrar que no es culpable —repitió. —Los testigos juran que era el Melody Sea, y no otro barco, el causante de los ataques. Si la Reina no ha ordenado arrestar a White aún, apenas supimos que tocabais puerto, es porque...

—Conozco sus motivos, me los explicó en persona antes de encargarme esta endemoniada tarea.

—Vale. Cálmate y analicemos con detenimiento lo que has averiguado de esa... mujer sanguinaria.

—¡Vete al cuerno!

—Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh, amigo?

—¡Vete al…!

—No te repitas, Terry, por favor. Lo siento, no pretendía ofender a tu dama.

GrandChester inspiró, más calmado. Lamentaba su comportamiento, poco coherente con su proceder habitual, vertiendo sobre su amigo la zozobra que lo mantenía en vilo desde que Candy se cruzara en su vida.

—Discúlpame tú, esta situación me sobrepasa y me saca de mis casillas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé.

—Si consigues demostrar que no está implicada... —Advirtió un brillo especial en los ojos de su amigo y volvió a decirse que pisaba terreno peligroso—. Terry, no estarás pensando en...

—Si te refieres a formalizar mi relación con ella, la respuesta es sí.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, te has vuelto loco! ¿Sabes lo que dirá la reina? ¿Y en qué lugar colocas a tu madre? ¿Sabes realmente a lo que te enfrentas?

—Me importa muy poco lo que piense el mundo entero.

—Isabel ni permitirá ni perdonará que uno de sus más apreciados nobles cometa semejante insensatez.

Terry comprendía la reticencia de su amigo. Estaba atrapado, pero ¡y qué, si decidía hacer a Candy su esposa! Bueno, eso si ella no le cortaba el gaznate por haber estado engañándola. Si no contaba con el beneplácito de Isabel, se marcharían de Inglaterra. Sería un escándalo monumental, a su madre le haría mucho daño, pero el tiempo lo cura todo y las madres siempre perdonan. Lo incuestionable era que prefería estar junto a Candy en el último rincón del mundo que resignarse a una vida entera sin ella. Además, su corazón no le engañaba: no podía haberse enamorado de una traidora.

—Peter, estaré en el Melody Sea cuando leve ancla. Díselo a nuestra soberana. Consígueme tiempo, solo te pido eso.

Tras despedirse de su madre y de Summers, Terry se dirigió hacia la posada con la idea en mente de disfrutar la noche junto a Candy. No entraba en sus cálculos, sin embargo, que no estuviera en el establecimiento cuando él llegó. Tampoco Potter ni los oficiales que allí se habían alojado. Preguntó al posadero, pero este solo supo decirle que habían liquidado la cuenta y lo esperaban en el barco. Extrañado, suponiendo que algo había precipitado la partida, se apresuró a ir en su busca. Le extrañó una calma inusual a bordo del Melody cuando pisó cubierta, pero le restó importancia, del mismo modo que obvió las respuestas casi evasivas de algunos hombres a los que él saludó mecánicamente, dirigiéndose hacia el camarote de Candy. El corpachón del contramaestre se interpuso en su camino, cerrándole el paso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que estaríamos algunos días más en tierra. Alex dio un paso hacia él, acariciándose el lóbulo de la oreja de la que pendía el arete de oro. Sin previo aviso, su puño alcanzó el mentón de Terry, tumbándolo cuan largo era.

—Abajo con él, muchachos.

—Escupió junto a las botas del hombre que le había defraudado. Dos de los sujetos con los que se había cruzado un instante antes tomaron a

GrandChester de los brazos, arrastrándolo por cubierta hasta la escotilla de las bodegas. Cuando abrió los ojos, minutos después, se encontró en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Las punzadas en la cabeza y el dolor de la mandíbula le recordaron el mazazo de Potter. Hizo amago de llevarse las manos a las sienes y su sorpresa fue mayúscula: unos grilletes apresaban sus muñecas. Se olvidó del dolor y rezongó para sí una letanía de obscenidades, consciente de que algo no había salido bien... Un chasquido lo alertó. Volvió la cabeza y las chispas de un pedernal, prendiendo el pábilo de la vela de un candil, le permitieron atisbar los contornos de la bodega y el rostro del joven grumete que, sentado sobre un barril, lo observaba con un rictus despectivo en los labios.

—¡Gregory! ¿Se puede saber qué...? El chico se limitó a saltar al suelo, darle la espalda como si no le hubiera oído, y dirigirse hacia la escalerilla que lo subía a cubierta, llevándose el farolillo con él y dejándolo de nuevo a oscuras. Hasta Terrunce llegó su voz desde allá arriba en un feo tono de desprecio que le llamaba «cerdo». Ya no le cupo duda: la situación se había vuelto en su contra, aunque desconocía el motivo. Lo mantuvieron aislado, con la única compañía del desagradable sonido de las uñas de las ratas yendo y viniendo por el lóbrego espacio donde estaba confinado, sacudiéndose las piernas cuando notaba que le subían botas arriba. No pudo calcular el tiempo, pero se le hizo eterno, sin nadie que bajara a darle agua o comida y atribulado porque las cadenas no eran lo suficientemente largas como para permitirle sentarse en el suelo, dolorido, sediento y amenazado por una debilidad que empezaba a pasarle factura. Una y otra vez tironeó de los grilletes víctima de su impotencia, sabedor de que era absurdo, que no lograría soltarse. Su madre hubiera dicho que era rabia en estado puro, y estaba en lo cierto. Rabia y exasperación. Lo único que consiguió fue lacerarse las muñecas, por lo que se obligó a calmarse y razonar. No se podía permitir malgastar energías. Se recostó como mejor pudo contra el mamparo y trató de dormir. Tarde o temprano tendrían que bajar a por él. Le despertó el crujido de la trampilla que se abría. Por el balanceo de la nave podría asegurar que se encontraban en mar abierto. Alex Potter fue el primero en descender. Y Terry hubiera preferido que lo dejaran incomunicado más tiempo, porque su expresión no auguraba un final feliz para él.

—¿Qué significa esta charada, señor Potter? Si es una broma, maldita sea la... Por toda respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que le bloqueó el aire en los pulmones, hizo que se le aflojaran las piernas y se replegara sobre sí mismo, a punto de perder el conocimiento en su estado de debilidad. Pálido, martirizado por las argollas, intentó mantenerse lúcido.

—Asqueroso soplón… Terry tragó saliva. Su mirada Azul se volvió dura como el granito, pero lúcida como pocas veces, sabedor de su situación actual, delicada como nunca antes. Por más que había dado vueltas a su actuación, no encontró un fallo tal que le hubiera arrastrado a tan lamentable coyuntura, pero descubierto su juego tenía pocas posibilidades de salir vivo de allí. De haber sido desenmascarado en Londres, tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero en alta mar esa eventualidad se esfumaba, y el código de los corsarios no tenía piedad con los traidores.

Si el miedo forma parte de la condición humana, ahora se le apareció a Terry con una nitidez que le acobardaba. Colgar del palo mayor se le antojaba una liberación ante la amenaza que pregonaba el oscuro semblante del contramaestre. Iba a pasarlo mal. Muy mal. No había nada más deleznable que un espía, de modo que no se engañaba sobre su suerte: tenía un pasaporte de ida al infierno.

—Potter —dijo, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de él —, os ruego que me escuchéis antes de... Dos nuevos mazazos le hicieron gritar de dolor. El puño de Alex era un ariete que lo traspasó de lado a lado.

—Frena un poco, Alex —Oyó la voz de Candy difuminada por el desmayo al que le estaban abocando los golpes—. Quiero que viva lo suficiente como para que nos lo cuente todo.

Los ojos verdes de Candy exhibían un fulgor demoníaco. Ni Potter ni ella tenían interés alguno en oír ninguna excusa, ya lo habían condenado. Y, sin embargo, no era eso lo que más dolía. Lo que más laceraba era la burla del destino que viraba para arrebatarle a la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, y a la que se enfrentaba ahora no ya como una pérdida irreparable sino como su propio verdugo. Haciendo acopio de sus reservas mentales para relegar el dolor a un segundo plano, conjurándose para mantener cierta dignidad, no se permitió apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de la muchacha.

—En deferencia a los buenos servicios que habéis prestado en mi barco, señor GrandChester —dijo ella con voz átona—, voy a daros la oportunidad de que manifestéis lo que consideréis oportuno antes de ser colgado.

Terry no podía ni debía mostrar que se sabía descubierto. Buscó apoyo en la plancha de madera y se dispuso a librar la última batalla: o les convencía de que no tenía nada contra ellos, o podía darse por muerto.

—Lo primero, si no es mucho pedir, es que me expliquéis por qué he sido recibido a golpes, por qué estoy encadenado y, sobre todo, de qué se me acusa.

Muy a su pesar, Candy no pudo reprimir rememorar la cercanía en el tiempo de sus vivencias con aquel hombre. Su voz templada, siempre seductora, le recordó la calidez de sus palabras y el amparo de sus brazos ceñidos a su cuerpo. Ahora, sin embargo, pretendía desconocer la causa de su situación actual, en una presunta ignorancia que resultaba poco menos que una bofetada a su inteligencia. Le debía la vida, eso era incuestionable. Solo por ello, hasta podría haberle perdonado que les hiciera caer en el engaño, incluso que se hubiera burlado de ella permitiendo que se ilusionara, que hiciera revivir en ella la mujer que llevaba dentro al calor de sus besos. Pero no permitiría que la ridiculizara una segunda vez. Se acomodó el sable a la cadera, metió los pulgares en el cinturón y se aproximó a él.

—De modo que nuestro espía particular demanda explicaciones. ¿Has escuchado, Alex? —Déjame que le arregle un poco la cara.

—Luego. Todo condenado tiene derecho a conocer las causas por las que va a ser ajusticiado.

—¡Por todas las almas del Purgatorio! ¿De qué estás hablando? —GrandChester tironeó de las cadenas, sin más justificación a pesar de los dolores, que el desprecio de ella, que lo encolerizaba.

—Se os acusa de espionaje, señor GrandChester.

—Instrúyeme pues: ¿a quién se supone que he estado espiando? Mostrarse así de indignado por tal acusación no significaba que le fuera a llevar a nada nuevo, solo ganaba tiempo, porque indudablemente, admitir a la primera su culpa supondría ponerse la soga al cuello sin posibilidad alguna, por muy remota que fuera, de salir del atolladero.

—Al capitán White, por supuesto —respondió ella.

—Estás loca. ¿Pero de dónde te sacas esa patraña?

—Y ahora, instruidme vos a mí: quiero saber qué buscáis en mi barco y a las órdenes de quién trabajáis.

—Completamente loca. Sabes muy bien que nunca os causaría mal alguno.

—No me será difícil conseguir la información que quiero, Terry. —Lo tuteaba de nuevo ya que él insistía en hacerlo, pero sus palabras rezumaban bilis. Acercó tanto su rostro que casi se tocaron—. Sabes que resultará doloroso para ti y poco grato para mí, pero acabaré sabiendo hasta el último detalle. Si quieres ahorrarte el mal trago, habla ahora. No olvido que me salvaste la vida una vez, de modo que cuando nos hayas dicho lo que queremos saber te garantizo que tendrás una muerte rápida.

—¿Un tiro en la cabeza? —ironizó él.

—O un estilete en el corazón, aunque es posible que no lo encuentre porque dudo que tengas.

—Tampoco yo daría fácilmente con el tuyo. La afirmación le acarreó un bofetón por parte de Potter que proyectó su cabeza contra el panel, haciendo que le zumbaran los oídos. Se pasó la lengua por el labio partido. Enzarzarse en una guerra dialéctica con Candy no serviría de nada. Se podía ser flemático en según qué momentos, pero ahora estaba perdiendo los papeles.

—Candy, estás cometiendo un error.

—¿Quién te mandó espiarme? ¿Quién busca mi perdición y por qué? En Londres llegó a nuestros oídos una noticia bastante intrigante: hay otro navío también llamado Melody Sea que está atacando navíos ingleses. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso? ¿Trabajas para quien lo capitanea?

—Por descontado que no.

—¿Para quién, entonces? «Para Isabel I Tudor, pero no puedo permitir que lo sepas». Candy se apartó un poco. Toda ella estaba en tensión, luchaba por contenerse, por averiguar los motivos que pudiera haber tenido Terry para traicionarla y, lo que era peor, para haber malherido sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que saber su juego porque atacar naves inglesas era poco menos que un suicidio para ella y su tripulación. No podía tener contemplaciones. Le dolía el alma con solo mirarlo. Lamentaba haber tenido que encadenarlo, los golpes que había recibido, el estado patético en que ahora se encontraba... Pero no le estaba permitido actuar de otro modo en un caso semejante, sus hombres no entenderían ningún grado de benevolencia y su prioridad, como capitán, era defenderlos a ellos y la manera en que se ganaban la vida. Aunque representara renunciar a Terry. Trataba de mostrarse fría ante él, pero lloraba por dentro viendo que sus sueños se derrumbaban como un castillo de naipes.

—Consigue que hable, Alex —le dijo a su segundo, antes de abandonar la bodega. Y

—Confiaba en ti, muchacho. No era solo la crítica de una decepción, era más bien un aviso revanchista que Terry captó enseguida por el tono gélido de Potter y su gesto amenazante, reflejado en el latir de una vena en su sien izquierda.

—Seguid haciéndolo entonces y soltadme. Alex movió la cabeza, entre desconcertado e indignado por semejante insolencia.

—No me agrada lo que tengo que hacer, he llegado a tomarte aprecio y no es plato de gusto conseguir tu confesión a base de golpes. Piénsalo mejor y habla.

El Duque de GrandChester sabía bien que Potter iría hasta donde fuera necesario para lograr que hablase. No le costaría torturarle durante días, manteniéndolo vivo, hasta acabar al final con su resistencia. Era posible que lamentara, en cierta forma, cumplir las órdenes de su capitana, pero las cumpliría a rajatabla. No tardó en comprobarlo en propia carne. Tras soportar con estoicismo durante minutos que le parecieron horas los golpes más demoledores que nunca hubiera recibido, su capacidad de encaje se desbordó, la tortura llegó al límite y se desmayó. «Sigo vivo», fue lo primero que pensó al recobrar el conocimiento. Se encontraba solo, en el suelo, en posición fetal. Le habían liberado de los grilletes, aunque igual hubiera sido que lo mantuvieran encadenado porque era incapaz de moverse. El dolor era tan intenso que se extendía por todo su organismo en punzadas agudas que convertían en un calvario incluso el hecho de respirar. Se arrastró como pudo hasta apoyar la espalda en un barril, agobiado por un martilleo que le estallaba en la cabeza y una sensación de vómito que le hacía boquear. Pero no había nada que vaciar, solo las miasmas del daño infligido. Escupió una mezcla de saliva y sangre viscosa, y el solo hecho de escupir sacudió el interior de su pecho con el furor de una maza. Respiró entrecortadamente y entre vahídos atisbó unos ojillos encendidos a prudente distancia fijos en él. La rata, compañera de encierro, se estaba acercando atraída por el olor de la sangre y la náusea. Acertó a soltarle una patada que la volteó, en un esfuerzo postrero que le exigió respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos. Tenía que haber una manera de que le escuchara Potter, de poder hablarle, porque no le quedaban reservas para resistir otra tanda de golpes. Pero, ¿cuál? No supo si volvió a desmayarse o le venció el agotamiento, solo que perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el crujir de la escalerilla, cediendo bajo el peso de quien la bajaba, le despertó.

—¿Lo has pensado mejor, GrandChester?

Terry levantó los ojos hacia él, volviendo a cerrarlos sin decir una palabra. El dolor seguía siendo insoportable, pero al menos respiraba un poco mejor.

—No seas terco, no tengo prisa y al final conseguiré lo que quiero, así que...

—Podéis matarme si os place, Potter —le cortó—, pero no os puedo decir nada acerca de ese otro barco. Ni siquiera sé si existe en realidad. Alex se puso de hinojos frente a él.

—¿Para quién trabajas?

—Permitidme que me reserve esa información.

—¡Vamos, GrandChester! No estás en condiciones de mostrarte irónico en estas circunstancias, tu actitud es una necedad y una temeridad. No tienes escapatoria, estás a nuestra merced. Piénsalo, no hay vuelta atrás. Y sabes de sobra que en este mundo corsario no se tolera a los traidores.

—Insistís en que os he traicionado.

—Te han delatado.

—¿Quién?

—¡Qué más da! Lo han hecho y basta. Dejémonos de cháchara y acabemos con toda esta mierda.

—Mi reino por un poco de agua, Potter. Alex soltó un taco feísimo. Había conocido sujetos con temple, pero ninguno como Terrunce GrandChester que, incluso al borde de su muerte, se permitía frivolizar. Desapareció de la bodega para regresar poco después con una garrafa de ron. La dejó junto a Terry y este apenas se mojó los labios. Al menos Potter no pretendía matarlo de sed.

—Sabéis en qué situación me encuentro. Podéis creerme o no. Pero os juro por Dios que no he traicionado a Candy ni a ninguno de los tripulantes de esta nave. No mentía en absoluto. ¿Acaso no le había dicho a Peter Baldwin que no existía prueba alguna contra los corsarios del Melody Sea? ¿No era cierto que creía en la inocencia de Candy y que estaba dispuesto a demostrarla? No olvidaba, además, las palabras de la propia muchacha diciéndole que tenían noticias de otro barco. Eso confirmaba su teoría acerca de una nave pirata ajena a las actividades del Melody Sea. Potter farfulló algo para sí y le miró fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices quién era el tipo con el que te entrevistaste en la taberna?

—Terrunce apretó los labios—. ¡Maldita sea! No me gusta lo que está pasando, no quiero tener que golpearte de nuevo, pero haré lo que sea necesario, te sacaré la piel a tiras por proteger a esa muchacha.

—Solo puedo pediros que penséis un poco. ¿Creéis que, de haber querido el mal de Candy, me habría jugado la vida por ella? Si, como sospecháis, trabajara para el capitán de ese otro Melody buscando vuestra perdición... ¿habría puesto mi vida en peligro? ¿No hubiera sido mucho más fácil dejar que la matasen? ¿No creéis que hubiera podido denunciaros en Londres y desaparecer? ¿No os parece que volver al barco era meterme en la ratonera yo solo?

—¿Qué sabes de ese barco y de su capitán?

—Lo nombró Candy, no yo. ¿Realmente existe? —Empiezo a pensar que sí —dijo con voz cavernosa.

Se acomodó junto a Terrunce, tomó la garrafa y se la echó al hombro para beber un buen trago. —Lampierre fue el primero que os puso sobre aviso, ¿verdad?

—Por eso se peleó Candy con él. La acusó de traidora a Inglaterra. Terry creyó ver en Potter un resquicio de salvación. No podía mantenerse callado por más tiempo, tenían que aliar fuerzas si querían descubrir quién era realmente el traidor. Tenía que contarle algo que le sonara verídico.

—¿De veras no existe otro capitán White, señor Potter?

—William White murió. Si es que te sirve de algo mi palabra.

—Me sirve.

—Entonces te juro por mis antepasados, que maldita sea si sé quiénes eran, que mi anterior capitán yace ahora en el fondo del mar.

Terry asintió. Estaba avanzando lentamente, haciendo que Potter, de momento, consintiera que hablaran, tal vez que una sombra de duda se afincara en él. Le dolía hasta el alma y sabía que el agotamiento lo arrastraba hacia el pozo oscuro del desmayo, pero tenía que lograr seguir consciente unos minutos más.

—Si queremos que el nombre de ella quede limpio, hemos de averiguar quién se esconde tras el de su padre.

—¡Cuando dé con él voy a partirle el alma!

—Dejádmelo a mí, si no os importa. Alex abandonó su posición, se sacudió los pantalones y lo miró desde la altura con una sonrisa que incluso pudo ser admirativa.

—¡Tienes cojones, muchacho! Pero que no se te olvide que primero tienes que demostrarnos que no eres una asquerosa rata.

—Conseguid que Candy me escuche. —

Dudo que quiera saber nada de ti, al menos hasta que tengamos que rezar una oración por tu alma.

Pitman se retorcía las manos a la espalda. No tenía nada que ocultar, pero rehuía la mirada de Potter y de su capitana como si así fuera, aterrado por la idea de que dudasen de su versión de los hechos.

—Os conté cuanto vi y escuché, no sé más.

—Vuelve a contárnoslo. El cirujano del Melody carraspeó, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y se estiró el chaleco, visiblemente incómodo.

—Por casualidad, vi a GrandChester en los jardines de Grovers Hill, propiedad en la que presta sus servicios un pariente al que había ido a visitar, os hablé de mi tío Jonás en alguna ocasión. GrandChester estaba con una dama. Yo diría, capitán, que se... despedían... que se besaban... —balbuceó mirando hacia sus interlocutores —. Me resultó extraño su atuendo, vestía como un perfecto caballero, y más aún que se encontrara en semejante compañía. Esperé hasta que le vi salir, volviendo a usar sus ropas de siempre. Del caballero anterior no quedaba nada. Algo no encajaba.

—Continúa —le animó Candy. Había pedido a Pitman que les contara otra vez más lo que había visto porque Potter insistió, tenaz, hasta conseguir alterarle los nervios, argumentando sus dudas sobre la, cuanto menos, extraña actuación de GrandChester.

—Seguí sus pasos hasta una taberna. Allí estuvo hablando con otro individuo y yo pude situarme cerca de ellos y escuchar parte de la conversación. Solo oía a retazos, pero comentaron a propósito de una misión, de que GrandChester no debía desenmascararse y le informó al otro tipo que vos sois una mujer. También dijo no querer hacer más de espía.

—¿Quiere decirme, señor Potter —le interrumpió Candy, volviéndose hacia su segundo—, para qué sirve todo esto? Pitt no ha variado un ápice su versión.

—Sirve para contrastar los hechos.

—Para...

—Se incorporó y palmeó la mesa con las manos abiertas—. ¡Condenado seáis! ¿Desde cuándo os habéis convertido en un leguleyo? Potter la miró con dureza. Desde que era una criatura la había cuidado, ejerciendo de padre tras la muerte de William White, enseñándole casi todo lo que sabía. También fue el primero en aceptarla como capitán y defenderla ante quienes objetaron su derecho. Iría de cabeza al infierno por ella, pero no la dejaría cometer un error enviando a un hombre a la muerte sin pruebas fehacientes.

Candy se había enamorado de GrandChester y no quería ver cómo se le destrozaba el corazón si ordenaba acabar con él. Frente a la tripulación podía disimular, pero no ante él, él sabía demasiado bien que la movía el despecho.

—Sentaos, capitán —la invitó con voz ronca. Candy creyó no haber oído bien. ¿Le estaba dando una orden? Echó un vistazo de reojo al cirujano, que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de la punta de sus desgastadas botas. No iba ponerse a discutir con Alex delante de él, pero iban a tener una larga conversación en cuanto quedaran a solas.

—¡Acaba de una maldita vez, Pitman! El aludido dio un respingo, tragó saliva y repuso:

—No hay más, capitán.

—Entonces, lárgate. Al cirujano no le hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces: salió a escape del camarote cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Momento en que Andy se levantó, enfrentándose a su segundo.

—Alex, que sea la última vez que...

—Calla y escucha. Ella hizo acopio de una sarta de improperios, pero no llegó a soltarlos. Porque cuando Alex Potter se ponía trascendente solía atinar en sus impresiones y ella terminaba por transigir, por mucho que ostentase el grado de capitán. Le respetaba demasiado como para zaherirle utilizando su cargo. En realidad, había sido un segundo padre, sin cuyo apoyo nunca hubiera llegado a llevar las riendas del Melody Sea. Se acomodó pues en una esquina de la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Hemos escuchado la versión de Pitt dos veces, y sigo sin estar convencido. Deberíamos cotejar su información con lo que nos pueda contar Terrunce.

La estupefacción se reflejó en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Has perdido el juicio por completo? ¿Desde cuándo hay que dar otra oportunidad a una rata de albañal?

—Por fuerza debe haber una explicación lógica para su forma de proceder, Candy. Y a mí, me cabe la duda.

—¡Por la memoria de mi padre, Alex! —se enfureció de veras—. No abogues por él, no estamos en un tribunal de justicia.

—Pitman no pudo escuchar toda la conversación, lo ha admitido, pudo malinterpretarla.

—Lo vieron besándose con una mujer ¡por amor de Dios! —explotó. —Estaba besando a una mujer, sí, eso parece —remachó Potter, viendo que ella enrojecía, celosa y enrabietada—. Eso es lo que te enerva, lo que te impide valorar con objetividad otras opciones. Te recuerdo que GrandChester nunca se ofreció a acompañarnos, lo metimos a la fuerza en el barco.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no fue todo un montaje? ¿Puedes asegurar que el encontronazo contigo en el puerto de Tortuga no estuviera previsto? Provocar un altercado es sencillo, pudo enterarse de que uno de nuestros hombres había desaparecido. Incluso pudo ser él quien hizo desaparecer al Guapo, no me negarás que resultó muy oportuno para GrandChester que no se encontrara a nuestro hombre por ninguna parte.

—Admito que pudo tratarse de una jugada.

—Apostaría mi cuello a que fue así.

—Sin embargo, carece de sentido que, si busca tu perdición, arriesgara la vida para salvar tu pellejo. En vez de levantar la voz, arguméntame ese punto de modo razonable, si es que puedes. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que Potter presionara de ese modo la descolocaba. Pero era cierto que su reflexión no era fácil de rebatir. Ya desde que Pitman les pusiera al tanto de los hechos, había hecho mil y una cábalas buscando una justificación a las maniobras de Terry, del todo confusas para ella.

—Me ha engañado —dijo, sin otro argumento de culpabilidad.

—Eso no voy a negarlo. Nos ha engañado a todos.

—Pero a ti, eso no te parece motivo suficiente para colgarlo.

Continuará...


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que Potter presionara de ese modo la descolocaba. Pero era cierto que su reflexión no era fácil de rebatir. Ya desde que Pitman les pusiera al tanto de los hechos, había hecho mil y una cábalas buscando una justificación a las maniobras de Terry, del todo confusas para ella.

—Me ha engañado —dijo, sin otro argumento de culpabilidad.

—Eso no voy a negarlo. Nos ha engañado a todos.

—Pero a ti, eso no te parece motivo suficiente para colgarlo.

—Que nos juguemos la vida a bordo de este barco, Candy, en una ocupación que para muchos es poco menos que pillaje, no implica que haya perdido la noción de la justicia. GrandChester es un individuo complejo, es posible que con más facetas de las que hemos descubierto, pero me cae bien, lucha como un demonio y yo admiro a un hombre que se atreve a plantarle cara al enemigo. Además, siente algo por ti. Hube de detenerlo para que no se lanzara contra Lampierre cuando te vio decidida a batirte. Y no me niegues que tú te sientes atraída por él, porque no me lo creería. Lo menos que podemos hacer por él es concederle el beneplácito de la duda.

—No te reconozco, Alex. ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que escuche a ese hipócrita malnacido? ¿Tanto poder de persuasión tiene que, cuatro palabras con él, han conseguido convencerte? —Candy caminó de un lado a otro del camarote, pero inestable, con cierta presión en el pecho que se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Quería que Alex saliera de allí, que la dejase a solas para echarse a llorar, para desahogarse, para maldecir a Terry hasta quedarse afónica. Le escocían los ojos de retener las lágrimas que no quería derramar por él. Amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo la estaba destrozando.

—Prueba que es un traidor y lo colgaré con mis propias manos.

La promesa de Potter hizo que se le rebelara el alma. Imaginó el cuerpo de Terry pendiendo de una soga con el cuello partido, se le fue el color de las mejillas y hubo de buscar apoyo en el respaldo de la silla. Se masajeó el entrecejo y acabó por asentir. Mentalmente, rezó para que existiera una prueba, una sola prueba que acreditara la inocencia de GrandChester, porque si no la hallaban, por mucho que se hubiera enamorado de él, tendría que matarlo.

Le habían proporcionado un par de cubos de agua para adecentarse, un cuchillo afilado para afeitarse y ropa limpia. Ya era algo. Se aseó lo mejor que pudo, se rasuró y se cambió de ropa, aunque cada movimiento resultaba un suplicio. Al acabar, a pesar del aspecto externo, no se encontró mucho más animado. No se engañaba respecto a su suerte, las cosas se habían puesto muy feas. Y que hubiera de presentarse en el camarote de Candy, no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Potter bajó a buscarlo, le echó un vistazo y dijo: —Las manos a la espalda, GrandChester.

—¿ Me creéis tan loco como para saltar por la borda en mar abierto?

—Las manos a la espalda —repitió. Potter ató sus muñecas sin ninguna consideración, como si realmente temiese cualquier artimaña. Luego, le indicó la escalerilla. Era de noche. Durante unos segundos se quedó admirando la bóveda celeste, cuajada de miríadas de estrellas, preguntándose si no sería la última vez que la viese.

La brisa azotó su rostro e inhaló aire con auténtico deleite tras permanecer confinado en las tripas de la nave durante no sabía cuánto tiempo. Caminó despacio porque aún le flaqueaban las piernas, evitando las miradas biliosas de los hombres que montaban guardia. No le preocupaban lo más mínimo. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era con qué humor le recibiría Candy.

Nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta del camarote sus ojos se quedaron clavados en su esbelta figura. Calzones ajustados, camisa abullonada y un chaleco oscuro, como siempre.

De espaldas, podría haber pasado por un muchacho, de no ser por la seductora curva de su trasero que le hizo evocar deliciosos momentos pasados a su lado, no demasiado lejanos en el tiempo.

Se había recogido la larga y brillante cabellera en una sencilla trenza que descansaba sobre un hombro. Y su ánimo carnal trajo a su memoria el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos, su boca plena, la calidez de un cuerpo que fue suyo... Fue solo una ensoñación muy pasajera de donde le sacó su voz desabrida, devolviéndole a la cruda realidad:

—Potter se ha empeñado en que escuche tu versión.

El contramaestre se había sentado en el borde de la litera y parecía no querer tomar parte.

—Agradezco que...

—Déjate de pamplinas. Te vieron en compañía de una dama.

La andanada lo pilló desprevenido y no supo qué decir. ¿Primero lo acusaban de traidor y ahora el guión se escribía a propósito de Miriam? «¡ Cuidado, Terry! No hay enemigo más peligroso que una mujer despechada».

Cuando Candy se volvió hacia él y fijó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, le dio un vuelco el corazón. En ese instante supo que, si trataba de negarlo, de engañarla, todo estaría perdido.

—Lady Miriam —asintió.

—De modo que tu amante se llama lady Miriam —masticó el nombre—. ¿El affaire por el que tuviste que escapar de Inglaterra?

—No es mi amante.

—¿ Tu puta, entonces?

—Tampoco —repuso, irguiéndose categórico y ofendido. Que no quisiera casarse con la muchacha no implicada consentir que se la vilipendiara, y escuchar semejante vocabulario en Candy le resultó desagradable e hiriente.

—Dejémoslo en entretenida. Bien. De momento, hemos sacado en claro que un vulgar aprendiz de corsario se codea con damas de... ¿la nobleza, tal vez? ¿Qué más?

—Tampoco es mi entretenida.

—Entonces ¿qué carajo es, GrandChester? —le gritó, muy a su pesar, perdiendo la compostura, mostrándose como él suponía, engañada y recelosa.

Le dio de nuevo la espalda, tiesa como un mástil, con las manos en jarras sobre la estrecha cintura. En cualquier momento podía mandar que lo ahorcasen, pero a Terry se le encendió una lucecita de esperanza. ¿Así que se trataba de eso? ¿Ella estaba irritada porque lo habían visto con Miriam? Se arriesgó a jugar, tal vez, la única carta que le quedaba:

—Estás celosa. Es lo único que tienes contra mí. Ella se giró como un rayo, se le acercó en dos pasos y le cruzó la cara con vehemencia.

—No eres más que un sucio bastardo —le insultó. Alex, que había estado atento a las reacciones de ambos, decidió intervenir antes de que la muchacha perdiera por completo los papeles.

—Explícanos eso, GrandChester. Porque un nombre solo, no nos dice nada.

—¿ Qué tengo que explicar?

—¿ Qué hacías en esa mansión y qué te une realmente a esa dama?

—¿ También queréis saber si visité el excusado, señor Potter?

Respingó cuando este se incorporó de un salto y en su mano derecha apareció una daga, que alojó bajo su mentón.

—Procura no cabrearme demasiado, pipiolo —le advirtió con rotunda severidad—. Soy la última barricada entre tú y la horca.

—Lo siento, pero nunca me he encontrado en una situación tan ridícula. —Le tranquilizó el hecho de que Alex regresara a su puesto envainando el arma—. Conozco Grovers Hill desde que era pequeño y fui allí a visitar a un amigo. La dama en cuestión no es alguien que deba preocuparos, pero ya sabéis que en esos ambientes hay que guardar determinadas formas.

—Ya veo.

—Es posible que me vieran con ella en un momento de cierta cercanía y no voy a negar que me estaba proponiendo...—Terry dejó la frase en suspenso, fijando sus ojos en los enfurecidos de Candy—. Por supuesto, no acepté su interesante oferta porque, como bien sabes, en la posada me esperaba una mujer a la que no hubiera abandonado nunca: una capitana desconfiada a quien imaginé que yo le importaba algo.

—Ya vale, GrandChester, déjate de retórica tierna —dijo Candy, lívida—, o acabará el interrogatorio. «Oído» —pensó Terry—. «No abuses de tu escasa fortuna».

—Vamos a otro asunto. ¿Qué hay del tipo con el que te entrevistaste en esa taberna? Era Potter el que preguntaba ahora. Terry se quedó helado y se lo pensó antes de responder. El interrogatorio acababa de dar un giro inesperado, lo que no le convenía.

—¿ Habéis ordenado que se me vigile?

—Responde.

—Se llama Peter.

—El nombre nos interesa menos. Lo que queremos saber es lo que hablaste con él acerca de una presunta misión secreta.

—En cuanto sepa a qué os referís. Los labios de Potter se cerraron y se tomó unos segundos antes de remangarse e ir hacia él. Terrunce no tuvo dudas de que se estaba jugando otra serie de golpes.

—De acuerdo —accedió—. No es nada, sin embargo, que os afecte. Se trataba de un asunto particular.

—¿ Qué asunto?

—Fui a Tortuga siguiendo la pista de un hombre llamado Gen Malcolm. Una dama está dispuesta a casarse con él, pero su padre cree que es un indeseable que solo busca su fortuna. Mi trabajo consistía en regresar con pruebas de que es un embaucador, pendenciero, mujeriego…

—¿ A qué me suena eso? —ironizó Candy.

—No conseguí mi objetivo —continuó, como si la pulla no fuera con él—. Malcolm no estaba en Tortuga.

—Y decidiste enrolarte en el Melody.

—De eso sabéis mucho más vos, Potter, porque si no me falla la memoria, yo no embarqué voluntariamente.

—No sé si creerlo.

—Podéis creer lo que os venga en gana.

—¿ Por qué salió el nombre de White en la conversación que mantuviste con ese tal... Peter? —quiso saber ella.

—Me preguntó sobre mi capitán y le dije que eras una mujer. Es todo. Nadie me advirtió que debiera mantenerlo en secreto.

—También le dijiste que estabas harto de hacer de espía. «Joder. El desgraciado que lo había seguido, tenía las orejas muy largas.»

—No mentía. Cuando acepté el trabajo no esperaba ir a parar a un barco corsario. Peter, creyendo que mi estancia en el Melody era como compensación a alguna deuda de juego, incluso se ofreció a adelantarme la cantidad que pagara mi libertad, con tal de que siguiera investigando a Malcolm. Con franqueza, no me apetece en absoluto seguir tras la pista de ese sujeto. Lo único que pude saber de él es que trafica con esclavos.

—Una práctica deleznable.

—Pero admitida. Y muy lucrativa, por cierto. Incluso el padre de la dama en cuestión invierte dinero en barcos negreros.

Potter cruzo una rápida mirada con Candy. La versión que les estaba contando Terry podía ser cierta, coincidía en lo básico con lo que escuchara el cirujano. Lástima que el muy estúpido hubiera abandonado la taberna sin quedarse a indagar más, pero lo cierto es que, con lo que tenían, no disponían de elementos concluyentes para acusar a GrandChester de nada concreto. No pondría la mano en el fuego ni por él ni por nadie, pero por su parte, no prescindiría de un excelente marino y un hombre bien bragado por una simple sospecha que, además, era confusa.

Se levantó, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—¡ Jenkins!

—Casi al momento se personó ante él el aludido, un individuo alto y delgado que cubría con un parche de cuero la cuenca vacía de su ojo derecho—. El señor GrandChester regresa a la bodega.

—Potter, pero ¿por qué? —protestó Terry.

—Y Jenkins… —intervino Candy en un tono que le devolvía a los penosos días pasados, sin saber a qué atenerse—, lo quiero encadenado.

Terrunce hubiera querido gritarles y recriminarles a voz en grito, pero estaba a su merced. Regresar a las bodegas soportando los grilletes no era lo que esperaba. Así y todo, tendría que conformarse, no le quedaba otra.

No estaba seguro de haber convencido a aquellos dos con su relato, pero al menos no habían ejecutado su sentencia, lo que indicaba que había sembrado dudas y ganado tiempo, y se decía que mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

Pensó que se volvería loco. Potter bajaba un par de veces al día a la bodega, siempre en compañía de otro hombre. Le quitaban los grilletes, le acompañaban a cubierta para que pudiese llevar a cabo sus funciones vitales, le permitían lavarse y regresaban a la panza del barco. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima, esperaban a que comiese su ración y luego volvían a encadenarlo.

Cada vez que la puerta de la escotilla se cerraba dejándole sumido en la penumbra, Terry era víctima de una opresión que le impedía respirar con normalidad, pero se sobreponía controlando sus emociones, pensando en otras cosas o durmiendo.

Había algo, sin embargo, de lo que le era imposible sustraerse: el recuerdo de Candy. Una y otra vez sus pensamientos iban hacia ella, rememorando sus ojos, su largo cabello, su personalidad y su autoridad que se expandía sobre la cubierta del barco. Que ella creyera que quería su mal, lo dejaba desarmado.

La luz que penetró desde el exterior le obligó a parpadear advirtiendo entre pestañeos unas botas negras enfundadas a unas piernas largas. Habían cambiado de carcelero, pensó. Pero no. No era otro carcelero, sino su Némesis en persona. Trabajosamente, se puso en pie.

La encontró más hermosa que nunca. Hambriento de ella, se deleitó con su magnífica cabellera, suelta ahora a la espalda, y su rostro de ángel. La necesitaba más que al agua que Potter le proporcionaba dos veces al día, pero cuando ella se acercó y, sin palabras, estiró su mano y la pasó por su pecho, él la rechazó con un brusco movimiento para quitársela de encima. Desearla no mermaba la furia que lo invadía por encontrarse encerrado y con su cabeza a un paso de la picota.

—¿ Qué buscas aquí abajo, Candy? ¿Ver tu obra? —le preguntó con desdén. Ella se limitó a sonreír, pero no volvió a hacer intento de tocarlo.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Alex tiene mucha deferencia contigo para ser un prisionero.

—¿ A qué has venido?

—Bueno… He estado pensando. —¡ Alabado sea Dios! –Quiso bromear, pero sin pizca de humor—. Y dime: ¿has cambiado de opinión y vas a liberarme?

Candy se paseó por la bodega mirando a uno y otro lado, como si estuviera muy interesada en los barriles o los sacos de provisiones almacenados.

—¿ Debería dejarte libre?

—Tú eres el capitán, es tu decisión. Pero yo no tengo nada que reprocharme, y a ti, sin embargo, te asaltan las dudas sobre una traición de la que no tienes más que indicios.

—Tampoco estoy convencida de la veracidad de tus actos.

—Candy… Si estás enojada por lo de lady Miriam…

Ella acusó que ese flanco le dolía. Se le enfrentó, con el gesto duro, tan cerca que Terrunce pudo aspirar el suave olor a jabón que emanaba.

—Ni me nombres a esa mujer, GrandChester. No me creo que sea una simple conocida; mucho menos te perdono que te hayas burlado de mí todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te resultaba divertido seducir a tu capitán?

—Te juro que…

—Ya no me fío de ti —le cortó—. Y sin embargo… —Alzó la mano para pasarla por el mentón, donde despuntaba una barba de varios días—. Sin embargo, maldito seas, me cuesta olvidar. Y alzándose de puntillas, rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Terry y lo besó.

Él reaccionó apoderándose de su boca como un poseso. Intentó abrazarla, retenerla pegada a él, pero las cadenas no se lo permitieron y sus brazos quedaron dolorosamente apartados de ella. Con un suspiro de resignación sufrió que Candy abandonara sus labios para ir besándole en la barbilla y en el cuello. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al contacto de las manos de la muchacha acariciando suavemente su pecho, bajando a la cintura donde permanecieron aferradas a la tela de la camisa, pero quemándole la piel.

Candy se hizo a un lado al cabo de unos segundos con la respiración agitada, censurándose por no ser capaz de mantenerse a distancia. Quería creerle, liberarle de los grilletes y volver a sentirse mujer a su lado, pero no se daban las circunstancias porque se debía a una tripulación que solo sabía de su traición. Era imposible. Si se dejaba llevar por la pasión, podría poner en peligro a todos. Mordiéndose los labios para acallar los bandazos de su alma y las intensas ganas de echarse a llorar, le dio la espalda y echó a correr hacia la escalerilla.

—¡¡ Candy!!

La trampilla se cerró con estruendo y Terry maldijo a destajo, golpeando incluso su cabeza repetidamente contra el mamparo, en un arrebato de cólera, para acabar por dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo.

Estaba ávida de acción. Tras cometer la imprudencia de bajar a ver a Terry se había recluido en su camarote, dejando el mando del Melody en manos de Potter, subiendo a cubierta solo para tomar el aire, volviendo a encerrarse luego. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Pero ya estaba bien de lamerse las heridas como un perro apaleado, no podía permanecer ociosa por más tiempo, había un barco que gobernar y no entraba en su manual entregarse al comportamiento de una damisela agraviada. Sin que lo imaginara, el destino iba a proporcionarle mucha más acción de la que hubiera deseado.

Apenas pisar la cubierta escuchó la voz de uno de sus hombres:

—¡ Velamen a estribor! Candy se volcó sobre la borda, haciendo visera con la mano para intentar distinguir la otra nave. Hizo bocina con ambas manos para gritar:

—¡ Necesito que distingas la bandera, Suker! ¡Señor Potter, aquí! —Alex ya se dirigía hacia ella raudo—. Prepáralo todo. No nos vendría mal volver a llenar de nuevo las arcas.

—Ya creí que no volveríamos a verte por cubierta. Me alegra tenerte de nuevo en la brecha.

—¡ Dos barcos! —gritó el vigía desde la cofa.

—Sin el apoyo de La Gazzelle, es una temeridad enfrentarse a dos navíos —dijo el segundo de a bordo.

A Candy se le escapó una palabrota. Alex estaba en lo cierto. Si se trataba de barcos enemigos, se encontrarían en inferioridad de condiciones. Ya era mala suerte que, sin ir más lejos, el día anterior les hubieran enviado señales desde el que fuera propiedad de Lampierre, advirtiéndoles que habían sufrido una vía de agua. Los desperfectos no revestían peligro, pero quedaron rezagados.

—Estamos cerca de Las Azores. Si son galeones españoles, quizá no vayan demasiado armados.

—¡¡ Bandera inglesa!! —volvió a escucharse alta y clara la voz de Suker. Potter no disimuló su tranquilidad.

—Está todo dicho, capitán. Son de los nuestros.

—Lástima. Necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Te propongo una partida de naipes a cambio —ofreció él, echándose a reír.

—Preferiría que entrenásemos con el sable, deja la partida para otra ocasión.

—Como gustes. Pero antes de que Candy pudiera dar siquiera un paso se oyó de nuevo un aviso del vigía:

—¡ Capitán, debería echar un vistazo!

—El catalejo —pidió ella. Alex se lo entregó de inmediato. Enfocó entonces en la distancia, se mantuvo alerta durante un largo minuto y después se irguió.

Uno de los barcos lucía la enseña real inglesa y estaba siendo atacado por otro en cuyo palo mayor, en ese preciso instante, se arriaban los colores ingleses para izar la bandera negra—. Zafarrancho de combate, señor Potter, vamos a tener movimiento.

El contramaestre repitió la orden a voz en cuello y los hombres comenzaron a moverse. Desde su encierro obligado, Terry no fue ajeno al repentino barullo en cubierta. Hasta él había llegado el vozarrón de Suker advirtiendo de la presencia de un barco, y también que la nave lucía bandera inglesa.

Las órdenes de Potter le llegaron amortiguadas por el trajín con que se movían en la cubierta, pero lo suficientemente claras como para saber que iban a entrar en combate. En su situación, se le heló la sangre en las venas y un nudo en la boca del estómago comenzó a agrandar su desazón. ¡Así que estaba equivocado! ¡El Melody Sea se preparaba para atacar a un barco inglés! Furioso, dio varios tirones de las cadenas. Segundos después, como si le hubiera oído, Potter se personaba en su encierro y, sin preámbulos, maniobró con una llave en los grilletes para dejarlo libre.

—Si la cosa sale mal y el barco se va a pique, no me gustaría cargar sobre mi conciencia haberte dejado sin posibilidad de escape, GrandChester. Pero te quedas encerrado aquí —le dijo Alex por toda explicación.

—¿ Qué se proponen hacer? —preguntó mientras se masajeaba las muñecas, dispuesto incluso a pasar por encima de Potter con tal de impedir el ataque—. He oído que son ingleses.

—Uno, sí. El segundo ha desplegado enseña pirata y está atacando al de estandarte real. Terry se quedó paralizado.

¿El barco de la reina Isabel? ¿Significaba que la soberana había decidido aceptar, por fin, reunirse con el rey de España en Las Azores? La petición del embajador español había llegado a Londres hacía tiempo, justo después de que Drake atacara posiciones españolas, según le contara Baldwin, pero la soberana se había mostrado remisa a someterse a un cara a cara con Felipe II para limar asperezas entre los dos países.

Pidió al cielo que a bordo de aquel barco navegara cualquier embajador, y no la propia Reina. Reaccionó antes de que Potter volviera a dejarlo a solas.

—¡ Dejadme ayudar!

—Sigues siendo un prisionero. Agradece que no te deje morir como una rata si nos hunden.

—¡ Por todos los santos, hombre! —protestó enfurecido—. Acabáis de decir que uno de los barcos lleva la insignia real y está siendo atacado. Os creía más cabal. De estar en mi lugar, ¿preferiríais morir aquí, en la bodega, o arriba, defendiendo a nuestros compatriotas? En cubierta todo el mundo estaba tomando ya posiciones y hasta allí abajo llegaban las órdenes de Candy, exhortando a la lucha. Potter no le contestó, se paró un momento y luego se limitó a subir al exterior dejando abierta la escotilla. Terry se apresuró a seguirle. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo por unos instantes porque la luz del sol lo cegaba. Y de fondo, la voz de Candy que preguntaba:

—¿ Qué significa esto, señor Potter?

—Necesitamos a todos los hombres disponible y no desecharemos un brazo como el suyo —repuso a la vez que le lanzaba a Terrunce un sable, que él tomó al vuelo.

Ella se desentendió de ambos para salir a escape a comprobar que los cañones estuvieran a punto, dejando que Potter se hiciera cargo de las maniobras.

El Melody Sea bullía de actividad. En cualquier rostro que se mirara se hacía patente la concentración y la tensión por la batalla inminente.

Terry se hizo con un catalejo y enfocó las naves a las que se acercaban a toda vela, orientando el instrumento hacia el más próximo. El mascarón de proa del barco que estaba siendo atacado y el estandarte, más pequeño, que flameaba junto al real, le confirmó lo que se temía: era la nave utilizada por Isabel y Su Graciosa Majestad se encontraba a bordo.

—¡ Condenación! —barbotó. Bajó a la cubierta inferior a toda velocidad, buscando a Candy. Ella, como uno más, ayudaba a sus marineros a apilar metralla cerca de las culebrinas, e incluso bolas de hierro de casi treinta y seis libras junto a los cañones. La tomó de un brazo obligándola a prestarle atención.

—La Reina navega en ese barco. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, perpleja, pero concentrada en lo que oía.

—¿ Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Lo sé. Pido permiso para reintegrarme a mi antiguo puesto, capitán.

En la cubierta del barco inglés el capitán William Albert Ardley se desgañitaba exigiendo a sus hombres más rapidez en cargar y disparar. Gobernaba un navío recio, provisto de los medios necesarios para sortear una tormenta en pleno océano sin incomodar demasiado al pasaje, pero ello conllevaba una menor dotación de armamento. Si por él hubiera sido, hacía tiempo que se habrían efectuado cambios para proveerlo de más cañones, aunque ello significase navegar más lentos y contar con menos espacio.

Ahora lamentaba que no se hubieran atendido sus demandas. Se tenía por un excelente capitán, con experiencia en el tipo de problemas en el que se encontraban ahora inmersos, y confiaba ciegamente en la tripulación a su cargo, hombres leales y valientes. Pero no era menos cierto que la defensa de una nave con la artillería de la que disponía, ante un enemigo que ya preparaba los ganchos de abordaje, iba a resultar una heroicidad.

Sin embargo, daría la última gota de su sangre, como lo haría sin duda el resto de su tripulación, para salvaguardar la vida de las mujeres que llevaban a bordo. Fijó nuevamente su vista en el barco que se les echaba encima y esta vez pudo distinguir al sujeto que capitaneaba a los piratas: alto, fornido, de larga cabellera rubia ondeando al viento.

—¡ Cargad! —gritó tras recibir una andanada, tan cercana que casi alcanzó el costado de la nave—. ¡Disparad!

En la cubierta inferior, en un camarote ocupado por Isabel I Tudor, las dos jóvenes muchachas que la acompañaban sollozaban aterradas por el bramido de las gargantas de los marineros y el estruendoso rugir de los cañones. Se habían embarcado en lo que prometía ser un viaje más o menos de placer, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla cruenta en la que podían perder la vida.

La Reina, por contra, mantenía la calma. Nadie, observándola tan erguida, hubiera pensado que se encontraba tan aterrada como sus damas de compañía, a pesar de lo cual, trataba de calmarlas sin demasiado éxito. No se podía permitir flaquear en un momento así. «Nobleza, obliga», se repetía. Era, ni más ni menos, que la Reina. Ningún sucio pirata iba a hacer que perdiera la compostura ella, una mujer temida en medio mundo.

Aunque no eran habituales en la soberana las muestras de afecto, no rehuyó que las dos muchachas se cobijaran a sus pies, acariciándoles mecánicamente la cabeza. Estaba pendiente de la puerta del camarote detrás de la cual sabía que dos hombres de su escolta particular montaban guardia. Era consciente de que de poco o nada serviría su sacrificio si los indeseables que atacaban su nave terminaban por abordarlos.

Si se habían atrevido a dispararles aun a pesar de exhibir la enseña real, nadie podía asegurar que no pasaran a toda la tripulación a cuchillo. Controló a duras penas la calma, espantada por los alaridos de los que caían, heridos o tal vez muertos bajo el fuego de la artillería enemiga, que les llegaban desde cubierta. No temía por ella. Nadie iba a atreverse a ponerle un dedo encima, aunque Inglaterra hubiera de pagar después un descomunal rescate por su persona. Temía por la tripulación, por el capitán Albert Ardley que tan bien la había servido siempre y, sobre todo, por sus dos jóvenes pupilas. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlas llevado consigo, porque eran demasiado jóvenes y bonitas como para librarse del horror si aquella jauría de desalmados llegaba a controlar la nave. Lo que no lamentaba en esos momentos era haber insistido en entrevistarse a solas con el monarca español, dejando en Londres al séquito de consejeros y lameculos que siempre iban a su lado. Cuantos menos prisioneros de alto rango, menos rescate. O menos muertes sobre su conciencia, si las cosas se torcían.

Una explosión hizo saltar en añicos el cristal del ojo de buey del camarote, espantando a las tres mujeres. Tembló la reina y las muchachas se estremecieron y gritaron, apretándose aún más contra las piernas de su soberana, comenzando a rezar en voz alta. Isabel cerró los ojos y rezó también en silencio por los que morirían en la confrontación. Y por Inglaterra, si una andanada enemiga acababa con su propia vida.

El Melody redujo la distancia que le separaba de los combatientes en escasos minutos, situándose lo suficientemente cerca del barco pirata como para ver el trasiego de su tripulación en cubierta. Candy no podía reaccionar. Le costaba dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo: la nave atacante lucía en el costado de babor el mismo nombre que el de su barco. Uno y otro navío se asemejaban tanto que apenas se diferenciaban: idéntico velamen, igual color de pintura, el mismo mascarón de proa en forma de sirena cuya cola se enroscaba a su cuerpo de madera. Algo mayor de calado que el suyo, y hubiera jurado que mejor pertrechado de armamento, aquel buque, para cualquiera, podía pasar por el del capitán White. Ahora comprendía las bravuconadas de Lampierre cuando se enfrentaron.

El francés no le mintió, era cierto que a sus oídos habían llegado noticias de ataques perpetrados por una embarcación que creían la suya. Una cólera ciega la embargó.

Terry, Potter, y algunos otros marineros de ese lado de babor, también miraban perplejos.

Hubo un momento de confusión durante el cual parecía que se paralizaban, pero el Duque de GrandChester vociferó a pleno pulmón para que desviaran su atención, haciendo que se centraran en lo que realmente se imponía ahora: enfrentarse a ellos. A pesar de darse cuenta también de que iban a luchar contra un barco mejor armado, la euforia inundó su ánimo. Porque aquella nave le confirmaba definitivamente lo que ya estaba fuera de toda duda: Candy era inocente. Allí, a pocas brazas, se encontraba el verdadero culpable y, por tanto, ya no pesaría sobre la tripulación del Melody Sea ninguna acusación de traición. Ahora, la cuestión estaba en doblegarle.

Los ojos oscuros y fríos de quien se hacía llamar White y suplantaba su personalidad beneficiándose de sus rapiñas, no tardaron en reparar en la indeseada compañía. Furioso, blasfemó viendo cómo avanzaba hacia ellos la otra nave, una que conocía muy bien porque había faenado en ella. Hacía tiempo que se había jurado vengar la afrenta que le hiciera William White, el hombre que fue en otro tiempo su capitán y de cuyo nombre y maneras decidió apropiarse, para endosar a su enemigo sus fechorías. El auténtico White había mandado que lo azotaran por forzar primero a una ramera y luego dejarla medio muerta. Después, convertido en un guiñapo, ordenó que fuera abandonado en una isla con escasas provisiones. Escapó de aquel arrecife perdido de la mano de Dios de puro milagro, gracias a un barco mercante que lo recogió desfallecido, falto de alimento y agua, a punto de enloquecer. Nunca olvidaría el dolor y la humillación a que fue sometido y se juramentó vengarse. Este era el objetivo vital de Leonard Benson.

Cuando supo de la muerte de William, su inquina no disminuyó. Había desaparecido el hombre en quien personalizaba su odio, pero quedaba su hija, Candy. Ella cargaría con las culpas de su padre y en ella se iba a resarcir atacando barcos con bandera inglesa a expensas del nombre de su navío, hasta colocar al capitán White en el punto de mira de la Corona. Y por todos los infiernos que no descansaría hasta ver a la muchacha colgada, y al cabrón de Potter con ella. Pero los hados, siempre volubles, le estaban burlando precisamente ahora, en el peor momento y el más inesperado: el auténtico Melody Sea se les echaba encima, sin posibilidad de evadirse. Si unía sus fuerzas al barco real, sus expectativas de éxito ya no eran tan claras.

El falso Melody seguía martilleando con sus proyectiles la nave real, uno de los cuales impactó de pleno en la baranda de babor, que desapareció como por ensalmo arrastrando consigo al mar a la marinería que faenaba allí.

—¡ A estribor! —ordenó Candy—. ¡Gordon, vira para situarnos a estribor! El aludido, un tipo fuerte como un toro, bruto y bebedor infatigable, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con la justicia, pero también era un excelente timonel. No había secretos para él en lo que se refería al manejo de una nave, a la que trataba con mimo, como si estuviera danzando con una mujer.

Lo demostró una vez más, maniobrando con pericia y situándoles en la posición requerida, justo cuando el barco impostor se aprestaba al abordaje.

Por la nave en la que viajaba la Reina se extendió el desconcierto, tal como ocurriera minutos antes entre la tripulación del Melody Sea. A la vista del segundo barco, el capitán Ardley pensó que todo estaba perdido, no podía hacer frente a las dos naves a la vez. En un primer instante valoró abrir fuego también a los recién llegados, pero de inmediato lo rechazó, advirtiendo que en su maniobra de acercamiento se dirigían no a ellos, sino al otro navío. Se abrió en su corazón la luz de la esperanza y centró todos sus esfuerzos en mantener a raya a sus atacantes, gritando a sus hombres que intensificaran el fuego de los cañones y dispararan los arcabuces a discreción. Potter también dio orden de abrir fuego.

El palo mayor del barco enemigo saltó por los aires sembrando el caos en cubierta, y arrasando vidas de la tripulación al caerles encima un amasijo de madera y velamen. Pero los hombres de Leonard Benson abordaban ya la nave real.

—¡ Interceptadles, muchachos! —La voz de Candy se elevó por sobre la refriega de las balas, los gritos de dolor y el estruendo de la artillería. Como si su orden hubiera hecho eco y rebotara en la espalda de Benson, este se volvió en redondo fijando sus ojos en ella con la frialdad de una hiena. Pretendió burlarse de la joven con una reverencia jactanciosa y sarcástica a la que Candy respondió con idéntico gesto, para elevar luego su puño cerrado, estirar el pulgar e inclinarlo hacia abajo. El gesto fue claro: muerte.

El falso White ignoró la bravata sin variar un ápice su inicial intención de tomar el barco real, e instó a los hombres que aún quedaban en cubierta a abordar la otra nave. Cierto era que se complicaba enormemente combatir contra dos tripulaciones, pero también lo era que se sentía muy seguro con su nave, mejor equipada, confiaba en la fiereza de sus hombres y ansiaba, por encima de todo, enfrentarse a los infelices a los que comandaba una muchachita, por mucho que se atribuyera el título de capitán. En cualquier caso, su juego ya estaba descubierto, de modo que solo le quedaba hundirlos, tanto a ellos como a la embarcación real, si quería mantener el anonimato. Después, nada tan sencillo como cambiar el nombre de su barco y seguir faenando como si nada tuviera que ver en el suceso. Ello llevaría a White a ser tachado de traidor a la Corona porque oportunamente, ya se encargarían él y sus gentes de hacer correr la voz de haber sido testigos del enfrentamiento en la distancia, sin margen para intervenir.

Candy hubiera querido que la lucha se librara sobre la cubierta del barco impostor, pero habrían de llevarla a cabo en el navío real. Poco le importaba si daba caza a aquel hombre en una u otra embarcación, porque iba a mandarlo al infierno y limpiar el apellido de su padre. Tuvo que aceptar el envite de su enemigo y modificar su plan inicial, ordenando así abordar el barco de la Reina.

Como un enjambre de abejas enloquecidas, una y otra tripulación arrojaban sus ganchos que se trabaron en las barandas y en las cuerdas de las velas.

En escasos minutos, el barco del capitán Ardley se pobló de hombres barbudos, desaliñados y exaltados que se animaban unos a otros, o se retaban, saturando el aire de un griterío ensordecedor. En esta situación la tripulación de Albert Ardley pareció quedar relegada a un segundo plano.

Los invasores guerreaban entre sí, circunstancia que descabalaba al capitán inglés, inmerso en una escena irreal que se acentuó sobremanera viendo saltar a su cubierta a aquella muchacha, cuyos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos durante unos segundos, un instante antes de que ella se sumase, sable en mano, como un corsario más, a la vorágine de la encarnizada contienda.

Benson no se había equivocado al evaluar los destrozos causados por sus cañones: habían barrido uno de los palos; los desperfectos en cubierta no eran muy visibles, pero habían abierto una vía de agua que, de no ser bloqueada sin demora, llevaría al barco real al fondo del mar.

Abajo, en el camarote ocupado por Isabel, la situación era ya insostenible.

La Reina había desistido de calmar a las muchachas y se decidió a actuar. Lo hizo con la misma frialdad con que solía tomar todas y cada una de las disposiciones que afectaban al país. Con la misma resolución que la había llevado a sentarse en el trono frente a sus múltiples enemigos, los partidarios de María, convirtiéndose en soberana de Inglaterra e Irlanda.

¡Ella era la hija de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena! Debía hacer honor a su estirpe y no iba a convertirse en rehén de nadie o dejar que derramaran su sangre hallándola de rodillas.

Hizo a un lado a las dos muchachas, atravesó el camarote y abrió uno de los arcones.

Al volverse mostraba en su mano una daga de casi dos cuartas de largo, en cuya empuñadura lucían engarzadas tres piedras preciosas. Como arma defensiva, de poco servía, pero era todo cuanto tenía en ese momento. Pocos sabían que siempre la acompañaba cuando abandonaba la Corte, bien fuera entre su equipaje, bien entre las ropas, porque siempre se encargaba de guardar el arma personalmente. Contempló la daga poniendo en la mirada el recuerdo imborrable de la persona de quien procedía el regalo. Un regalo de años. El presente de un hombre al que amó desesperadamente y al que hubo de renunciar por el bien de Inglaterra. Alguien a quien nunca olvidaría, y la razón última por la cual había terminado por convertirse en La Reina Virgen, una mujer amargada, calculadora y resentida. Y sin sombra de duda, Isabel no se resistió a abrir la puerta de su camarote dispuesta a vender cara su vida.

Entretanto, ajeno a la determinación de la Reina, Terrunce GrandChester se batía a muerte. El filo de un sable siseó tan cerca de su oreja izquierda que le obligó a soltar una apagada maldición. Adelantó su brazo derecho atravesando el pecho de su enemigo, a la vez que lanzaba una escalofriante patada al que se acercaba a él por un costado. Se olvidó del primero para rematar al segundo y buscó un nuevo rival. Pero su mayor preocupación residía en el peligro que Candy corría, zambullida como una demente en la contienda. No conseguía verla por ninguna parte y empezó a temerse lo peor. Un espasmo de pánico le retorció las entrañas cuando, por fin, pudo descubrirla. Momentáneamente distraído, pendiente de su seguridad, no pudo evitar que el arma de uno de sus antagonistas le hiriese en el brazo.

Embistió contra el que le atacaba con renovados bríos, obviando la sangre que comenzaba a cubrir su camisa. No sentía dolor ni tenía tiempo para preocuparse por un leve corte cuando su vida, la de Candy y la de Isabel estaban en juego. Con un golpe precisó seccionó la yugular del otro y volvió a buscar, enardecido, la figura de su impetuosa capitana. Ella se batía con el empuje y la gallardía que la caracterizaban.

—¡ Hija de Satanás! —rumió entre dientes, pidiendo a Dios que la protegiera. Abriéndose paso entre sus adversarios a base de mandobles desesperados, corrió hacia la posición de Candy, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón cuando vio avanzar hacia ella, por la espalda, a dos contrincantes. Ella no se percató del peligro, más interesada en el sujeto alto y fornido que la esperaba en la cubierta superior, sable en mano, con un rictus de ironía en los labios. Por suerte, los fulanos fueron interceptados por Alex Potter.

Terry no pudo llegar a la muchacha antes de que su acero chocara con el de su rival, pero sí fue consciente del gesto de dolor de Candy ante la brutal acometida del individuo que parecía retarla a ella, y solo a ella. No era de extrañar, porque se estaba enfrentando con un tipo que le sacaba dos cabezas y ante cuya corpulencia llevaba todas las de perder.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba Terry, ella no se amilanó y atacó en firme, haciendo incluso retroceder a su adversario. Benson eludió una nueva ofensiva de la muchacha encaramándose a la baranda y saltando a la cubierta inferior. Candy hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero no pudo: un brazo de acero se ciñó a su cintura, cortándole la respiración, y se vio lanzada a un lado como si fuese un pelele, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo. Con los ojos enceguecidos por la cólera, buscó a su oponente.

—¡¡Terry!! Fue una protesta rabiosa más que una expresión asombrada. ¡Condenado fuera! Volvía a interponerse, queriendo protegerla, cuando ella lo que más deseaba era acabar con el sujeto que había enlodado su nombre. Viéndole saltar en pos del otro se arrancó con una nueva maldición. La pelea fue perdiendo intensidad cuando la tripulación del barco real, unida a la del Melody Sea, fue ganando posiciones.

Muchos de los hombres de Benson yacían ahora en cubierta, heridos o muertos, y comenzaba a escucharse gritos de victoria ante la rendición de las armas.

Pero para Leonard y Terry, que ganaran unos u otros parecía carecer de importancia. Lo lógico hubiera sido que el Duque de GrandChester exhortara a doblar la rodilla a su oponente, o que Benson depusiera su sable puesto que estaba ya en inferioridad de condiciones.

Sin embargo, no hicieron nada semejante. Ambos habían tomado ya una determinación: luchar a muerte.

Para Leonard, la porfía significaba, en el mejor de los casos, morir peleando, porque de otro modo acabaría en la horca.

Para Terry, representaba la venganza hacia el hombre que había puesto en peligro la cabeza de la mujer a la que amaba. Como agente de la Reina, como noble que había jurado defender los intereses de Inglaterra, y como enamorado, no podía renunciar a verter la sangre de su enemigo.

Un gesto feroz atravesó el semblante de Benson estudiando al hombre que lo retaba. Sin duda alguna, su adversario era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Sus ojos, tan fríos como el zafiro que manejaba, irradiaban una furia que no había visto hasta entonces.

El clamor de la batalla dio paso a un silencio sobrecogedor. Todos, sin excepción, estaban pendientes de aquella última reyerta. Apenas se escuchó alguna apagada exclamación cuando Terry se arrojó hacia el otro. Se encontraron los aceros, que levantaron chispas, y comenzó una pelea sin cuartel.

Continuará...

Saludos queridos lectores. JillValentine.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

Un gesto feroz atravesó el semblante de Benson estudiando al hombre que lo retaba. Sin duda alguna, su adversario era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Sus ojos, tan fríos como el zafiro que manejaba, irradiaban una furia que no había visto hasta entonces.

El clamor de la batalla dio paso a un silencio sobrecogedor. Todos, sin excepción, estaban pendientes de aquella última reyerta. Apenas se escuchó alguna apagada exclamación cuando Terry se arrojó hacia el otro. Se encontraron los aceros, que levantaron chispas, y comenzó una pelea sin cuartel.

Bajo las impetuosas acometidas de GrandChester, atacando en aspa, Benson fue retrocediendo dejando que se confiase, una estratagema que le había dado sus buenos frutos en anteriores querellas.

Cuando menos lo imaginaba Terrunce realizó un giro inesperado y adelantó su brazo, pero este saltó a tiempo de evitar que el sable se alojara en su pecho y contraatacó pugnando, con más énfasis si cabía, forzando nuevamente el retroceso de su oponente. Tras el intercambio de golpes sin pausa midiendo sus fuerzas en un toma y daca constante, sudorosos y enajenados, se tomaron un breve descanso, mirándose fijamente y girando uno y otro en círculo.

En este punto la batalla por el control de la nave ya se había cerrado y los contendientes apenas tenían conciencia de ser los referentes últimos de la guerra librada y, por tanto, ejes de una expectación máxima.

A Candy el corazón se le encabritaba porque estaba lejos de ver vencedor a Terry, al contrario, se daba cuenta de que él empezaba a parar los embates de su enemigo con menos agilidad. Había una mancha de sangre en la manga de su camisa a pesar de lo cual seguía peleando valerosamente, pero ella tuvo la certeza de que la herida lo estaba debilitando. Dio un paso adelante dispuesta a la intervención, pero la mano de Potter sujetó su brazo impidiéndole interferir.

Candy estaba en lo cierto: GrandChester era víctima de un ligero vahído y la fuerza de su brazo lastimado disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba. Se concentró al límite porque no se iba a dar por vencido, echando mano de cuanto recurso había almacenado a lo largo de horas de múltiples clases de esgrima, experiencia que ahora, como nunca, agradecía a su tutor y, sobre todo, del furor obcecado que gobernaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Una finta ahora, un ataque rápido, una defensa cerrada… A pesar del dolor que se iba adueñando de sus cansados músculos, no se le escapaba que también su enemigo daba síntomas de perder fuelle. Creyó que iba a ganar e involuntariamente se destensó un poco.

Leonard Benson estaba habituado a las riñas sucias. Él no sabía de la esgrima entre caballeros, él se había fogueado en el manejo de las armas en los peores tugurios, había aprendido de los ardides de sujetos deleznables que nada entendían de honor ni de normas, solo que había que vencer o, muy frecuentemente, morir. Simuló que resbalaba sobre cubierta y dejó entrever que relajaba sus defensas.

Terry reaccionó con el hábito galante con que había sido instruido y, en lugar de acabar con él, como hombre cabal que era, se reprimió muy a su pesar, dándole la oportunidad de rehacerse.

Desde la cubierta superior, a Candy se le escapó una exclamación y a Potter una sonora blasfemia.

A su lado, una dama en la que nadie había reparado, ocupados como estaban todos en el fragor del desafío, aferraba una daga enjoyada con tal presión que le blanqueaban los nudillos de los dedos, observando atónita cómo se batía a muerte uno de sus más allegados y estimados nobles.

Una vez que su artimaña hubo surtido efecto, Leonard Benson reaccionó con un ataque traicionero que llevó su sable a impactar vigorosamente en el acero de GrandChester. Parcialmente inerte por la pausa concedida a su adversario, fue privado de su arma, que voló por los aires y se estrelló en cubierta, unos metros más allá.

Terry se hizo cargo de su situación al límite en un segundo. Había cometido el error de esperar de su oponente un comportamiento similar. Ni podía vacilar ni se lo pensó dos veces: se lanzó en picado al suelo, resbaló sobre la cubierta húmeda de agua y sangre y estiró el brazo para recuperar su sable.

Un Benson crecido se precipitó sobre su rival y en dos zancadas la silueta de la hoja de su arma se blandió en el aire para ensartarlo traicioneramente por la espalda. Terry avistó una muerte segura, pero fue entonces cuando sus dedos se engarfiaron en la empuñadura de su sable. Giró sobre sí mismo en un postrer aliento sujetándolo con ambas manos, apenas a décimas de segundo de que otra arma semejante le arrebatara la vida.

El acero de Terry quedó alojado en el pecho de Benson. El falso White abrió unos ojos desmesurados que miró primero al arma que lo atravesaba y luego al flujo carmesí que empezaba a enrojecer sus ropas. Lentamente, después los desvió hacia el semblante gélido del hombre que le arrebataba la existencia, remitiéndole a los confines de Lucifer. Sus miembros dejaron de responderle, cayó al suelo su sable y su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante. Terry se hizo a un lado como pudo, dolorido, extenuado y próximo a perder el conocimiento, ahuecando un espacio que ocupó su enemigo estrellándose contra el suelo. Aun fue consciente, ya en pie, de una algarada de vítores, de ser rodeado por hombres de Candy y por otros uniformados, la tripulación de Albert Ardley que se unía al regocijo.

Todos le felicitaban e incluso palmeaban sus hombros, pero sus ojos empezaban a velarse.

A través del hilo de la mortaja que le estaba envolviendo creyó entrever el rostro de Candy fijo en él desde allá, en la cubierta superior. Y le pareció que le sonreía. No necesitaba nada más. Junto a ella, la cara de otra dama también mostraba una mirada complacida, pero ya no pudo distinguir sus facciones. El capitán Albert Ardley, que lo había reconocido, exclamó en voz alta:

—¡ Nada menos que el co…! —... que el corsario que ha puesto fin a una amenaza para Inglaterra, capitán —le interrumpió a tiempo la propia Isabel, evitando que descubriese su identidad. Albert palideció encontrándose a su lado, nada menos que la propia Reina, a quien habían ordenado escoltar y vigilar sin excusa. Estaba allí, armada con una daga, mirándole severamente.

Comprendió enseguida lo que ella le pedía sin palabras y guardó silencio. Terry tampoco supo que Candy llegó hasta él abriéndose camino a codazos, y se encargó personalmente de que fuera trasladado al Melody Sea, a su propio camarote, abrumada por dudar de él, preocupada por el alcance de su herida y, sobre todo, resuelta a que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos en adelante.

Terry despertó y notó enseguida el leve balanceo con que el agua hacía oscilar cualquier embarcación. Un dolor punzante le horadaba las sienes y la herida del brazo le molestaba, pero al menos estaba de una pieza. Le costó un triunfo incorporarse en el lecho hasta recostarse en el cabecero del catre porque cada uno de sus músculos censuraba sus movimientos.

Cerró los ojos, se masajeó la frente por ver si disipaba el zumbido de la cabeza e inspiró aire profundamente. Poco a poco los fue abriendo para ir abarcando un camarote que no tardó en reconocer, al fondo del cual, medio sentada, medio tumbada en una silla, dormitando, se encontraba Candy. Como guiada por un resorte interno, esta se despertó de inmediato, se levantó y se acercó, acomodándose junto a él.

—Cualquier día de estos vas a lograr que te maten. No te guías con osadía sino con auténtica temeridad. —Ese fue su saludo, si bien es cierto que acompañado de una sonrisa distendida y jovial.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Y que lo sepas: si me hirieron fue por mirarte. —Ella no se lo creyó—. Aunque debo decir que mereció la pena. Candy rio jubilosa y con parsimonia se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

El Duque de Grandchester aprovechó su buena disposición enlazándola con el brazo ileso por la cintura y aplicó su boca sobre la de ella con apetito glotón. Prudentemente, Candy no se dejó llevar y se separó de él cuando las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a entrecortarse.

—¿ Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de combate?

—Dos días.

—¡ Dos días por una herida insignificante!

—No te lo creas, perdiste mucha sangre.

—Pues me pareció un rasguño —insistió Terry.

—Ya. ¿Y por eso te desmayaste? Seguimos las instrucciones del doctor que te atendió, las mismas que las de nuestro matasanos en quien, dicho sea de paso, tengo más confianza que en ese lechuguino que iba a bordo del barco real.

—¿ Estaba la Reina…? Creí ver a una dama.

—Estaba, sí. La mismísima Isabel armada como si fuera a ir a la lucha, puedo jurarlo, impasible y autoritaria impartiendo órdenes. —Se echó a reír recordando la vehemencia de la soberana dando instrucciones cuando todo hubo finalizado.

—¿ En qué estado quedó su nave? Quiero decir si los desperfectos impidieron que continuara navegando.

—No salieron bien parados, por supuesto, pero a la Corona le sobran recursos para su reparación. Entre su tripulación y la nuestra, consiguieron taponar las vías de agua. Por nuestra parte, nada de mucha importancia. Otro cantar fue el del barco de Benson…

—¿ Quién es Benson?

—No es. Era. El individuo a quien diste muerte, el sujeto que usurpó mi apellido para atacar a los barcos de la Corona. Leonard Benson.

—Pero, ¿por qué motivo?

—Estuvo a las órdenes de mi padre. Yo no le recordaba, pero sí Potter y otros de mis muchachos. Fue castigado y abandonado en un arrecife por cometer una felonía. Está claro que su móvil era la venganza.

A Terry no le hacía gracia que ella se refiriese a su tripulación corsaria como sus muchachos, pero no comentó nada.

—La venganza le salió muy cara.

—Era por mí por quien venía, yo también hubiera podido acabar con él. ¿Por qué diablos tuviste que interponerte, Terry?

—Ese fulano te habría partido por la mitad, cariño, no nos engañemos.

—Es posible —asintió ella, echando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello masculino y acariciando luego el puente de su nariz—. Pero posible o no, era yo su presa, y yo quien debía haberlo matado.

—También te equivocas en eso. Fue mi objetivo desde el mismísimo momento en que se atrevió a retarte.

—Eres todo un caballero, ¿verdad? —se burló.

—Solo trato de protegerte, aunque me está costando alguna que otra herida. —De fondo se oyó la potente voz de Potter desde cubierta ordenando girar a estribor, y curvó las cejas—. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Regresamos a Tortuga.

—¡¿ Qué?! Pero la reina Isabel…

—Su Graciosa Majestad ha decidido no cancelar su reunión con el monarca español. Ha renovado nuestra patente de corso y el barco de Benson nos pertenece, en pago a haberle salvado la vida. Así que seguiremos faenando como hasta ahora, pero con tres naves. He pensado en que se llamen Melody Sea I, II y III. Veremos más adelante quién las capitanea. Te ofrezco el mando de una. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡ Que no estás en tus cabales!

A Terry le dolió que ella siguiera empecinada en llevar una vida azarosa sujeta a la inestabilidad y al peligro permanente. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente aliciente ya? Lo que él quería era que diera fin a sus actividades, llevársela a Londres, desposarla y tener varios hijos. Por otro lado, estaba disgustado con Su Majestad. ¿Por qué no había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa? ¿Por qué no había confirmado su verdadera identidad? Hubiera sido, creía él, la consecuencia lógica. También era cierto, que de haberse conducido así, Candy, sabiéndose burlada, hubiese montado en cólera. Se preguntaba qué estaba tramando Isabel para dejarlo enrolado en una tripulación de corsarios en lugar de sacarlo del atolladero. Si al menos hubiese podido hablarle a solas…

—Candy… —la tanteó—. Si yo pudiera ganarme la vida en tierra, ¿estarías dispuesta a abandonar el mar y venirte conmigo?

El semblante de ella se nubló. ¿Dejar su barco? Sus barcos, rectificó. ¿Olvidarse de su tripulación? ¿Renunciar a la aventura y a la libertad? Ni se lo imaginaba. Pero la idea de vivir junto a Terry se le antojaba un sueño.

—¿ Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no soporto más que sigas en esta vida de riesgo, una pelea tras otra. Que me cuesta muchísimo asumir que sigas arriesgando tu cabeza, y de paso la mía, por estar pendiente de ti. ¡Por todos los santos, Candy! ¡Ese maldito Benson podría haberme matado!

—¡ Nadie te dio vela en el entierro! —se le enfrentó ella—. Puedo agradecerte que acabaras con él, pero no voy a olvidar que me arrebataste mi propia venganza.

—¡ Cristo! —Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo—. Acabaré por odiarte, Candy, te lo juro. Acabaré por hacerlo.

—Puede que antes lo haga yo, señor GrandChester.

—Así que vuelvo a ser señor GrandChester. Candy quiso ponerse en pie dispuesta a abandonar el camarote, pero Terry se lo impidió atrapándola y haciéndola caer sobre el lecho. Furiosa, se volvió para agredirlo y él se vio en dificultades para someter a ese torbellino de mujer que lo desesperaba y excitaba a la vez. Consiguió doblegarla no sin esfuerzo, manteniéndola sujeta bajo su cuerpo, y entonces volvió a besarla hasta saciarse.

—Candy, no entiendes nada de nada.

—¿ Qué diantre debo entender? ¡Y Suéltame, Terry!

—No entiendes que se me encoge el alma cuando te veo luchar. No entiendes que una vida de corsario no es vida para una muchacha. No…

—¡ Mi padre era corsario!

—¡ Tu padre era un hombre!

—¡ Ahí quería yo llegar, maldito seas! —le gritó, hecha un basilisco mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su abrazo—. Así que no soy más que una pobre mujer, no apta para competir en una tarea reservada a los hombres por tradición, a algún varón tan valeroso como tú. ¡Pobre mujer que se debería a su casa, cosiendo y cuidando de sus mocosos! ¿Es eso?

—¡ Sí! ¡Es eso! Cuidando de mí y de nuestros hijos. Porque te quiero. Porque quiero llevar una vida junto a ti, tenerte en mi cama, reír contigo y envejecer juntos.

Vale. Ya lo había dicho. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. O ella le aceptaba o lo mandaba al cuerno.

Candy enmudeció y se quedó muy quieta. Él aguardó su reacción, tenso y expectante, esperanzado, pero a la vez dubitativo. ¿Le iba a rechazar? No lo creía, pero si así fuera, era capaz de raptarla y llevarla a Londres atada y amordazada, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre el cadáver de Potter y por encima de toda la maldita tripulación del Melody Sea. Pero lo que obtuvo fue el brillo alentador de sus majestuosos ojos verdes acompañado de esta respuesta:

—¿ De modo que te has enamorado de mí?

—Eso mismo acabo de confesarte —dijo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y abrazándose a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación—. No te burles, porque así es: estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi esposa. Candy consiguió liberar sus brazos para enroscarlos a su cuello. Lo atrajo lentamente hacia ella, buscando de nuevo su boca, el arrebato de unos besos que deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Mecidos por la marea que balanceaba el barco, al amparo de la noche que sembraba la oscuridad en el camarote, sumiéndoles en el silencio que quebraban sus respiraciones convulsas y el torrente de una pasión que se les desbordaba, volvieron a unirse para bailar la danza eterna del rol de los amantes.

«Tiempo habrá de indicarle a Potter un cambio del rumbo que ponga proa en dirección a Inglaterra», pensó la joven. Pero no llegó a contestar a la proposición de Terrunce.

Candy, mimosa, satisfecha y relajada se recostó en el hombro masculino.

Se encontraban ya en Inglaterra. Y llevaban muchas horas encerrados a solas en aquella habitación. Afuera, una llovizna fría en un cielo encapotado y sucio iba tornándose en diminutos copos de nieve, tamborileando contra los cristales de la ventana.

Aún quedaban restos de comida sobre la última bandeja que habían pedido y que habían dejado luego en el pasillo, junto a la puerta. No había otro indicio de su presencia en el interior. Días atrás, habiendo virado en redondo, revocando la idea inicial de atravesar el Atlántico, se habían cruzado de nuevo con la nave de Isabel, que regresaba a Inglaterra tras su encuentro diplomático con Felipe II. No les sorprendió la petición de la soberana, en realidad una orden encubierta, a que se sumaran a su escolta, demanda que no pudieron eludir, entre otras razones, porque Isabel regresaba de un humor de perros, consecuencia de su desentendimiento con la Corona española. Al parecer, había resultado fallida y bronca, porque entre la tripulación real se comentaba que se habían sobrepasado los límites de la cortesía para entrar en la intransigencia, la acusación y el insulto por ambas partes, con riesgo serio de una confrontación abierta de las dos naciones. Apenas desembarcar y antes de recluirse con Candy en aquella habitación, Terry había podido escabullirse el tiempo suficiente como para mantener un aparte con el capitán Albert Ardley. Se enteró entonces de que Isabel estaba valorando un modo adecuado de recompensar a Candy White por sus servicios, aparte de haberle entregado ya el barco de Leonard Benson.

—Ella no quiere recompensa alguna —le había dicho a Albert—. Pero yo sí quiero respuestas, capitán. Necesito saber por qué nuestra Reina no me ha descubierto. ¿Qué trama?

—Vos la conocéis mucho mejor que yo, Lord GrandChester. Nuestra soberana tiene fama de adusta y fría, pero al fin y al cabo es mujer. Naturalmente, no se le pasó por alto el agobio de la capitana White ni su preocupación al ver que caíais inconsciente. Así que, imagino, en lugar de poneros en un brete, decidió que seáis vos mismo el que salga airoso del trance. Está convencida, muy convencida, de que tenéis suficiente mano izquierda para evitar que esa muchacha os arroje por la borda una vez se entere de la verdad sobre vos.

—Me enternece su confianza —gruñó Terry con sorna, que había esperado que fuera la propia Reina quien le librara del aprieto.

—Lo puedo imaginar. —Albert se echó a reír—. Tranquilo, sabréis arreglarlo.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que no pienso permitir que, por mi título, y mucho menos por el encargo que me encomendó, se vaya al traste mi futuro.

—Os deseo suerte. —Albert le tendió la mano.

—Voy a necesitarla —repuso Terry, estrechándosela. Así que allí estaba ahora, debatiéndose entre la espada y la pared, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle a Candy quién era en realidad y los motivos que le habían llevado al Melody Sea.

Deseaba fervientemente poder ir con ella a las mejores modistas para encargarle vestidos, sombreros, joyas, y todo cuanto deseara. Soñaba con que se engalanara como una dama, pasear con ella por las calles de Londres, acudir a veladas musicales… Presentársela a su madre.

La cuestión era cómo ir introduciendo en la mente de Candy que había otro tipo de vida al margen de la mar, de modo que se fuera integrando en el entorno social que él podía proporcionarle, hasta el punto de apreciarlo e ir disfrutando de las compras y los bailes como cualquier joven. Creía que terminaría haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, horas antes, se lo había propuesto como de pasada y ella se había echado a reír, para responderle que ya tenía vestidos suficientes en los arcones del Melody Sea y, además, gratis, tomados, por supuesto, de los navíos que habían abordado. E incluso se permitió añadir mordaces comentarios a propósito de la moda femenina española, que no era de su gusto.

Candy parecía dichosa pero no le engañaba. Él creía conocerla razonablemente bien y sabía que su mirada, huidiza a veces, y sus silencios, la remitían a la añoranza de un pasado demasiado cercano. No erraba en su apreciación.

Candy había aceptado que amaba a Terry con locura, que él la correspondía, pero le costaba trabajo dejarse llevar por la ilusión de un futuro que no dejaba de ser una incógnita para ella. En su mundo, en el mundo que había conocido hasta entonces, todo podía acabar al instante siguiente. ¿Quién le aseguraba que en el mundo que Terry le prometía no iba a pasar otro tanto? Fantaseaba, sí, con renunciar a la vida del mar, con poseer una pequeña casa por la que corretearían unos cuantos chiquillos, a la espera cada noche de la llegada de un esposo. Pero, ¿no cabía la posibilidad de que él se cansara de llevar una existencia insípida? Sabía que era un hombre forjado en los vaivenes de la aventura y el peligro, como ella misma, no en vano se habían conocido en un lugar tan bronco como Tortuga. ¿Y si era ella quien terminaba por abjurar de la monotonía familiar? Una cosa u otra echarían por tierra sus sueños y destrozarían la felicidad que ambos anhelaban. Cuando ella entraba en esta fase de dilaciones, a Terry, que la veía ausente, le asaltaba la desagradable sensación de que ella estaba a punto de escapársele entre los dedos. Volviendo al reducto físico de su cuerpo, acarició su cabello oscuro y rompió el silencio que se habían impuesto.

—¿ En qué piensas, mi amor?

—En que va siendo hora de que salgamos de este cuarto y hagamos acto de presencia, si no queremos que Potter irrumpa aquí dentro, temeroso de que nuestro romance nos haya extenuado.

Así era como ella le encantaba a Terry, distendida, irónica y resuelta.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan hermosa, tan hermosa, Candy.

—Tampoco vos estáis mal, caballero. Y antes de que pidamos un baño y nos vistamos, ¿qué tal si vuelves a hacerme el amor?

—Señora mía, no medís bien el alcance de vuestras palabras. Eso no se le puede pedir a un hombre que se precie, por más que acabe agotado —bromeó. Pero ya la estaba colocando bajo su cuerpo y emprendía la búsqueda de las delicias del suyo.

—Tienes las manos ardiendo, Terry —le susurró, al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo—. Espero que el resto de tu cuerpo esté… a la altura.

—Eres una deslenguada. —Acarició entre sus dedos el cabello rubio.

—Pero a ti eso te gusta, ¿no?

—Cierto. Me gusta.

Terry puso manos a la obra. Retiró una manta de la cama y la extendió en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, y después tomó a Candy en brazos y la depositó sobre ella, relamiéndose, como un gato glotón y haciéndola reír. Ella enroscó sus brazos en su cuello, pegando sus pechos enhiestos al tórax masculino.

—Te amo —le confesó Terry antes de aplicarse a su boca. Y el Duque de GrandChester se dedicó a su exclusiva atención, esperando una respuesta por parte de Candy, que no llegó.

Les despertaron unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. Candy protestó quedamente cuando Terry la zarandeó para que se levantara. Él se puso en pie y ella se resistió y se estiró cuan larga era porque no deseaba salir del refugio caliente donde se encontraba. Pero la llamada se repetía, así que se levantó a regañadientes porque Terry ya se vestía a toda prisa.

—¡ Un momento! —gritó él más que respondió. Abrió por fin GrandChester y Potter se coló en el cuarto sin pedir siquiera permiso. Echó una mirada hacia Candy, envuelta aún en una manta, sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su pelliza y lo estampó en el pecho de Terrunce, que apenas lo tomó al vuelo.

—Si podéis dejar por un momento lo que sea que estabais haciendo, deberíais leer esta nota: la Reina nos invita a palacio.

—¿ Qué? —Candy se apresuró a quitarle el documento a Terrunce.

—¡ Joder! —se lamentó él.

Era justo lo que le faltaba.

—Es cierto —musitó la joven, sin acabar de creérselo—. Estamos invitados.

—Se le escapó una risita complacida—. Es fantástico, ¿no os parece? —Tanto Potter como Terry la miraban ceñudos—. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿No os hace ilusión?

—Ninguna —contestaron al unísono.

—No me decepcionen, caballeros. Yo, desde luego, pienso acudir. Encargaré una casaca nueva y luciré el sable de mi padre.

—Devolvió el papel a Terry que, con la mano extendida, pretendía leerlo. GrandChester lo repasó y lo arrojó sobre la cama.

—Por si no has leído bien, Candy, no es una simple visita, se trata de una fiesta. Ya puedes ir olvidando la casaca y el sable y ve pensando en otro atuendo. ¡Maldición! —barbotó, considerando que esta novedad no se le presentaba en el mejor momento. Todo se le estaba poniendo cabeza abajo. Aún no había encontrado el modo de confesarse ante Candy porque creía que sería más conveniente arrancarla un sí definitivo a que se casaran, antes de contarle toda la verdad. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, pero otra vez más, Su Graciosa Majestad, que parecía disfrutar metiéndole en aprietos, le dejaba, como suele decirse, con el culo al aire. Ahora, en cualquier caso, había que salir del paso sin demora porque Candy debería lucir adecuadamente, como correspondía a una dama. Tenían que actuar y deprisa. Y solo conocía a una persona que podía ayudarles: su madre.

Candy se había quedado muy callada. «Desde luego, no puedo presentarme vestida como un corsario en una fiesta de palacio,

Terrunce está en lo cierto».

La ropa en sí no era un problema, por mucho que le fastidiara tener que embutirse en metros de tela; el problema era si sabría estar a la altura. Llevaba toda una vida habituada al mar, comportándose como un marino más, y aunque era cierto que había recibido educación, era evidente que distaba mucho de acercarse a las maneras sociales exigidas en veladas de este calibre.

—Podemos declinar la invitación —comentó sin ninguna convicción, con un cierto brote de pánico.

—A Isabel no se le declinan las invitaciones —gruñó Potter.

El Duque de GrandChester volvió a blasfemar entre dientes. ¡Algo más de una semana, por amor de Dios! Conseguir que Candy se dejara ver entre la nobleza, como una auténtica dama en tan escaso tiempo le parecía imposible, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que intentarlo.

Si su madre no era capaz de llevar a cabo el milagro, nadie lo era. Y él estaría a su lado en todo momento para que la muchacha no se encontrara fuera de lugar.

Una hora después, de nuevo a bordo del Melody Sea, Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque ella revolvía un arcón y otro mostrándole vestidos, pañoletas, abanicos y algunas joyas en espera de su aprobación. Él se limitaba a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza. Confecciones en color guinda, verde, negro, ámbar, pero sosas todas ellas, sin ningún realce, demasiado simples. Tal vez correctas para mujeres de más edad, pero nunca para ella. Candy poseía un cuerpo delgado, grácil, delicado y él quería que la ropa se lo magnificara. En cuanto a las joyas, no podía negar que disponía de una buena provisión de esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes a cuenta de los abordajes, pero sin las prendas adecuadas, no dejaban de ser meros abalorios.

La joven se estaba desmoralizando ante tanta negativa. Nada parecía ser del agrado de Terry, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco a ella le llenaba lo que veía.

Cerró la tapa del último arcón de un golpe seco.

—¡ No voy a ir a esa maldita fiesta! Ni es mi sitio ni estoy dispuesta a hacer el ridículo. Busca una excusa, qué sé yo, que me he puesto enferma. Él se acercó, la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.

—Lucirás maravillosa si me dejas ayudarte y regalas toda esta basura. Confía en mí.

—¿ Basura? ¿Regalarlos? Estos vestidos son caros y de buena calidad.

—Para otra mujer, tal vez; no para ti.

—¿ Y las joyas?

—Demasiado pomposas.

—¿ Tú crees?

—Lo aceptó, desprendiéndose de la que tenía aún en la mano, que lanzó encima del camastro.

—Yo solo me quedaría con algo sutil, en todo caso.

—Pero Terry…

—Déjame que te compre algo sencillo que haga resaltar tu candidez.

—¿ Yo, cándida? —Se rio con ganas, pero no fue más que una artimaña para relajar su frustración.

—Cámbiate. Ponte este vestido de momento, es el menos anodino.

—Le entregó uno sencillo, de un verdoso apagado—. No te preocupes, conseguiremos otros más acordes a tu figura. Confía en mí y todo acabará bien.

—Voy a hacerte caso.

—Empezó a quitarse el jubón de cuero—. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos excusarnos ante la Reina?

—Por nuestro bien, no podemos.

—¡ Por todos los tiburones del…!

Terry la silenció con un beso y luego dijo:

—Saca esas expresiones de tu diccionario, cariño. Una dama no jura como un corsario.

—¿ A cuántas damas has conocido?

—¿ Qué?

—A cuántas has conocido, Terry.

—¿ Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Candy, las mujeres fueron…

—Dudó. ¿Cómo se puede explicar a una mujer que uno no había sido un monje, pero tampoco se había pasado la vida de cama en cama?—. No significaron nada para mí. Y ahora solo vivo para la única que me vuelve loco: tú.

—Pero no soy una dama.

—Eso es algo que se puede enmendar.

Ella lo miró esperanzada, tal vez existía de verdad un modo de que ella pareciera otra persona, tal como él decía. Hasta entonces nunca le había preocupado demasiado su aspecto ni su figura. Tampoco su modo de comportarse porque, al fin y al cabo, los lugares y las gentes que frecuentaban solo le obligaban a mostrarse firme y autoritaria. Pero era innegable que, desde que conociera a Terry, se había desarrollado en ella la necesidad de aparecer más bonita y femenina.

—¿ Te gustaría que aprendiera a moverme socialmente como una de esas mujeres a las que has conocido?

—¡ Dios no lo quiera, querida mía!

Candy no dijo más, se alejó unos pasos de él, saliendo al pequeño balcón de proa. El aire azotó sus cabellos y Terry, que la siguió, se encontró con que sus mechones le acariciaban el rostro cuando la enlazó por el talle.

—Conozco a una persona que te ayudará, tanto en el vestuario como en tus… ¿vamos a llamarlos toscos modales?

—¿ Una de tus antiguas conquistas?

Terry dio rienda suelta a una risa franca.

—Tiene cincuenta años y me ha visto nacer, pero sí, la conquisté apenas llegué al mundo. Es toda una señora.

—¿ Cómo es posible que un tipo como tú, un vulgar corsario, tenga relación con una mujer así?

—No siempre he sido corsario, mi amor, recuérdalo. Ella es una buena amiga y en la que rú también puedes confiar..

—¡ Oh, está bien! —se rindió.

—Iré a visitarla, le hablaré de ti y volveré a buscarte a la posada. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Ella le acarició el brazo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y pidió:

—Vuelve pronto, por favor. En este entorno estoy perdida.

El carruaje dio una sacudida y a la mujer que iba en su interior se le escapó un bufido poco elegante. Uno de los muchos que había mascullado desde que su hijo se personase en Grovers Hill contándole lo que quería, y del tiempo que disponía para lograrlo. A partir de ahí, todo se había precipitado a la carrera. Se puso manos a la obra y dio órdenes para que le preparasen una bolsa de viaje con unos cuantos artículos de belleza, algunos productos de aseo y unas pocas joyas.

Luego, pidió que se reunieran con ella en el salón a su criada personal y al ayuda de cámara de Terrunce, Justin Summers, para que su hijo les explicase de qué iba todo aquel jaleo. Una vez al tanto, solo quedaba ponerse en marcha. Y ahora estaba allí, acercándose al puerto de Londres, después de haber soportado un trayecto infernal, dispuesta a conocer a una muchacha de la que poco o nada sabía.

Observó a su heredero con el ceño fruncido. Parecía nervioso y preocupado. También ella lo estaba, porque lo que le había contado él, como si se tratara de un folletín por entregas, aún la tenía confundida. Terry le había hablado de un encargo real sin entrar en muchos detalles, y después se había referido a una joven y a una invitación de la reina Isabel. Todo ello dándose vueltas por el salón. No había entendido gran cosa, salvo que su hijo se encontraba en un aprieto y necesitaba que la tal joven aprendiera modales para manejarse en palacio, y todo ello en pocos días. No había pronunciado ni una palabra de sentimientos, pero lady GrandChester conocía muy bien a su hijo. Demasiado bien. Si se tomaba tanto interés por una mujer era que debía haber amor por medio. ¿Se habría enamorado por fin? La embargó una súbita alegría, pero también le asaltaron las dudas. ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Por qué era necesario enseñarla a comportarse? ¿Es que acaso se había encariñado de una casquivana?

—Necesito saber hasta qué punto es vulgar. Terrunce, sumido en sus pensamientos, miró a su madre y, a la defensiva, respondió:

—¿ Vulgar? ¿Qué quieres decir, madre?

—Es, ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿Es muy ordinaria esa joven?

—Es muy inteligente.

—¿ En qué aspecto?

—Pues… —vaciló—, en todos. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Terrunce, cariño. —Se inclinó un poco para tomar una de las manos masculinas entre las suyas—. No puedo hacer de una pelandusca una dama, de la noche a la mañana.

—No es una pelandusca, señora mía.

—Si entendí bien una ínfima parte de los pormenores que has tenido a bien contarme, se anda moviendo de puerto en puerto.

—También yo me muevo por ellos, madre. ¿Qué lugares piensas que frecuento cuando capitaneo uno de mis barcos o trabajo para la Corona?

—No hace falta que levantes la voz, Terrunce.

—No lo estoy haciendo

. —Sí que lo haces.

Terry suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en el asiento. Cerró los ojos y miró en su interior para ver los de Candy, acobardados por tener que acudir a presencia de Isabel y su corte. Ella, a la que no le amedrentó batirse a muerte con Lampierre o jugarse la vida por defender el barco de la Reina.

—Lo lamento. Y lamento haberte embarcado en esta locura, madre, pero es que para Candy es muy importante.

—Y para ti, por lo que deduzco.

—Lo es. No sé si te he dicho que quiero a esa mujer.

—No, no lo has hecho, pero tampoco hace falta ser una lumbrera para intuirlo, hijo. —Le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente—. De acuerdo, veremos lo que se puede hacer con esa jovencita, aunque entenderás que, antes de conocerla, es difícil asegurarte nada.

—¿ Habrá algo que no logre mi maravillosa madre?

—No me des coba, Terrunce. Ni soy un hada madrina ni tengo varita mágica.

Terry cambió de asiento para colocarse junto a ella y abrazarla por los hombros. Besó con cariño su cabello y afirmó, lisonjero:

—Puede que carezcas de varita mágica, pero sí que eres un hada.

—No te creas que adulándome así las cosas van a ser de otra manera.

—Tú solo inténtalo. Por favor.

Lady GrandChester pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el mentón de su hijo. Por supuesto que haría lo que fuera menester por él. Hasta sería capaz de convertir a una bruja en señorita, si ella había conseguido calentar el corazón de su heredero.

Candy acudió a atender una llamada de la puerta, abrió y se topó con

Terry acompañado de una dama.

Lady GrandChester la examinó de arriba abajo, discretamente, desde luego. No sabía exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar, pero sin duda no imaginó que fuera una muchacha de larga cabellera Rubia y algo rizada, unos ojos verdes en una cara preciosa que quitaban el aliento, de mirada quizá un tanto penetrante pero directa y afable, enmarcada toda ella en un cuerpo armonioso. Eso sí, enfundado lamentablemente en un vestido simplón al final de cuyo ruedo adivinó unas… ¿botas? Era evidente que su aspecto era mejorable, a pesar de lo cual, lo primero que pensó la Duquesa es que había visto ese rostro con anterioridad. Acaso fuera solo una sensación, pero esos rasgos... Intentó hacer memoria, sin conseguir ubicarlos por más que se repitiera que ella había visto esos ojos antes.

Terry instó a su madre a que pasara y Candy se hizo a un lado un poco intimidada ante el porte señorial de la recién llegada.

—Candy, ella es lady Margaret. Milady, esta preciosidad es la mujer a la que amo. Desde hoy y durante algunos días, vuestra pupila.

Ambas se estuvieron midiendo, expectantes y en silencio en esos primeros instantes, como si ninguna de las dos supiera qué decir, o no se decidiera a hacerlo.

En el fondo, Candy hubiera querido pedirle que se marchara, y de paso mandar a Terry a freír gárgaras por ponerla en tal compromiso ante esa mujer. Era evidente que ella no podría acercarse, ni por asomo, a la clase que emanaba aquella dama que la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero de mirada azul y abierta que transmitía confianza. Hizo una breve flexión de rodilla, lo mejor que pudo.

—Le agradezco que haya venido, madame.

La Duquesa estuvo encantada con su tono de voz, dulce y educado, nada estridente. No era mal comienzo. Si sus modales se aproximaban una décima parte a lo que se apreciaba de inicio, no iba a ser demasiado complicado conseguir su objetivo. Se volvió hacia su hijo, lo empujó hacia la puerta y ordenó:

—Déjanos a solas.

—Si puedo ayudar…

—No puedes. Candice y yo… Porque supongo que tu nombre completo es Candice, ¿no es así?

—Sí, milady.

—Bien. Pues tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Adiós, Terrunce.

—Pero…

—¡ Adiós! —Le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándole en el pasillo. Sentada ya frente a lady Margaret, Candy trataba de controlar sus nervios. Con las rodillas unidas y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas sobre ellas, apenas se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo evaluada, como si de una yegua se tratara; se sentía de una parte irritada y de otra, vulnerable. Pero era inevitable que la Duquesa se tomara un tiempo para conocerla.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti, Candice.

—¿ Cómo debo llamarla, señora?

—Margaret es mi nombre.

—Pero Terry os presentó como duquesa y yo...

—Terrunce habla más de la cuenta la mayoría de las veces. Si vamos a convivir durante unos días, y estás a todas horas llamándose señora, duquesa, o milady, no conseguiremos establecer un mínimo de naturalidad entre nosotras, ¿no crees? —Le sonrió dulcemente—. Margaret estará bien. Y ahora, dime, ¿estás dispuesta a seguir mis consejos, aunque te incomoden?

—Sí, señora.

—Terrunce me ha dicho que de aquí a pocos días debéis presentaros ante nuestra soberana.

—Tenemos una invitación, en efecto. Milady, perdonad: ¿conocéis mucho a Terry?

—Así es.

—Pasó por alto el trato, creyendo entrever una punta de celos en la pregunta de la joven—. Se puede decir que le conozco desde que nació.

—Comprendo. Me dijo que vos erais su mejor amiga.

—¡ Vaya! —Soltó una carcajada—Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Y qué hay en cuanto a tu relación con él, Candice?

—Lo amo, señora.

Se distendieron los labios de la dama en una sonrisa plenamente satisfecha por tan rotunda afirmación. Pero no todo era tan sencillo como que ambos declarasen su amor. Ni mucho menos. Había vallas que saltar, barreras que sortear. Terrunce ostentaba un apellido ilustre y un título que entroncaba con antepasados de una nobleza de siglos, emparentados con la realeza, hasta el punto que ella misma guardaba un lejano vínculo de consanguinidad con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Por tanto, imaginar a aquella muchacha casándose con su hijo, con el Duque de GrandChester era, además de una chifladura, una estupidez inasumible. No pertenecía a su clase. ¡Dónde se había visto que una mujer de la plebe se pudiera unir a un duque! Sabía que a su hijo le importaban bastante poco las normas sociales, y a ella le sucedía otro tanto; si había que sacar los pies del tiesto, se sacaban. Hasta Su Majestad lo hacía en según qué ocasiones. Pero de ahí a permitir una unión de semejantes características, había una distancia insalvable. Porque, aun en el caso de que ella, como madre, no pusiese impedimentos y diese su bendición, y Terrunce se saltase todos los convencionalismos sociales, Isabel no permitiría que uno de sus nobles y hombre de su plena confianza se desposara con una plebeya.

Dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones le pidió a Candy que le narrase, a grandes rasgos, los orígenes de los que provenía, que le confiase algunas facetas de su vida, su instrucción y sus conocimientos. Mientras la escuchaba, observaba el movimiento de sus manos, su actitud corporal, el modo en que se expresaba. Por supuesto, había mucho que pulir, pero cuando Candy acabó, Lady Margaret tenía claro que se encontraba ante una mujer que carecía de los modales requeridos para la ocasión encomendada, pero también ante una mujer inteligente, con base cultural y sagaz. Se trataba, pues, de adecuar todo ello a una disciplina que requería del refinamiento, la cortesía y la elegancia que se le suponen a cierta clase de señoritas.

—Aquí poco podemos hacer, Candice. Ni es lugar adecuado, ni dispongo de los medios a los que te tienes que habituar ni contamos con los espacios idóneos. Te propongo que nos traslademos a mi casa.

—No quiero ser una carga, señora.

—Tonterías. No te preocupes por eso. Necesitamos un arreglo de ese cabello, purificar la piel de tus manos y aclarar ese cutis, una señorita no puede lucir ese tono dorado. Es imposible dejar blanca tu tez, pero intentaremos suavizarla. Entenderás que no puedo instalar en esta posada a mi criada personal, así que poco más hay que hablar. Mete en una bolsa lo que creas que vas a necesitar y apurémonos, que el tiempo apremia.

—Si así lo queréis, milady…

Continuará...

Buenas Noches queridos lectores. JillValentine.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10.

Dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones le pidió a Candy que le narrase, a grandes rasgos, los orígenes de los que provenía, que le confiase algunas facetas de su vida, su instrucción y sus conocimientos. Mientras la escuchaba, observaba el movimiento de sus manos, su actitud corporal, el modo en que se expresaba. Por supuesto, había mucho que pulir, pero cuando Candy acabó, Lady Margaret tenía claro que se encontraba ante una mujer que carecía de los modales requeridos para la ocasión encomendada, pero también ante una mujer inteligente, con base cultural y sagaz. Se trataba, pues, de adecuar todo ello a una disciplina que requería del refinamiento, la cortesía y la elegancia que se le suponen a cierta clase de señoritas.

—Aquí poco podemos hacer, Candice. Ni es lugar adecuado, ni dispongo de los medios a los que te tienes que habituar ni contamos con los espacios idóneos. Te propongo que nos traslademos a mi casa.

—No quiero ser una carga, señora.

—Tonterías. No te preocupes por eso. Necesitamos un arreglo de ese cabello, purificar la piel de tus manos y aclarar ese cutis, una señorita no puede lucir ese tono dorado. Es imposible dejar blanca tu tez, pero intentaremos suavizarla. Entenderás que no puedo instalar en esta posada a mi criada personal, así que poco más hay que hablar. Mete en una bolsa lo que creas que vas a necesitar y apurémonos, que el tiempo apremia.

—Si así lo queréis, milady…

Anochecía y sobre Londres seguía lloviendo, una lluvia fina, que no molestaba, pero que no parecía tener fin.

El carruaje frenó ante una mansión de planta rectangular en piedra rojiza, de dos alturas, tejados de pizarra negra y ventanales alargados, circunvalada toda ella por un jardín no demasiado grande, abrazado el conjunto por una cancela forjada.

A Candy le gustó su sobriedad. No esperó para abrir la puerta y saltar a tierra.

—Lección número uno: una dama espera a que le abran la puerta y le ofrezcan la mano para apearse. —Candy escuchó la suave recriminación de lady Margaret mientras tendía, precisamente, su mano a un lacayo, a quien agradecía con su mejor sonrisa la gentileza, protegiéndose de inmediato bajo el paraguas que él sostenía.

—Lo siento. Pero es que me parece un absurdo si puedo bajar yo sola.

—Incluso así.

—Disculpad —se excusó con el criado, quien le correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza y la miró con simpatía.

Se accedía a la casa por un caminito que serpenteaba desde la verja de entrada, flanqueado por macizos de flores, de boj y aligustres recortados con esmero.

—A Terry le gustaría esta casa.

—Terrunce ya la conoce.

—¡Ah! Sí, claro.

Justin Summers llegó tras ellas con el equipaje, que dejó en el hall de entrada, intercambiando una mirada significativa con la duquesa de la que la joven no se percató.

A Candy se le dilataron las pupilas ante lo que se encontró. Desde el hall, un espacio ovalado de brillantes suelos de mármol blanco y negro, se abría, alfombrada en rojo, una escalera amplia en cuyas paredes una serie de retratos de porte regio, que debían de ser de antepasados, parecían darle la bienvenida. Desde las lámparas se expandía una luz dorada que arrancaba centelleos a la pareja de figuras de bronce que hacían guardia, una a cada lado, al inicio de la escalinata.

—En el cuarto azul, Summers.

—Sí, milady.

Candy siguió a aquel estirado y austero personaje que portaba sus pertenencias, escaleras arriba, sin dejar de observar todo a su paso.

Se adentraron por una galería y el criado accionó el picaporte de una puerta, cediéndole el paso. Depositó el petate sobre una amplia cama y ella se dio una vuelta por la habitación mirándolo todo. Nunca había estado en un cuarto semejante, elegante y a la vez hogareño. Una mullida alfombra cubría casi por completo las baldosas del suelo, armonizando con las cortinas, los cojines y la tapicería de los sillones. Por entre los visillos, descorridos, verdeaba una parte del jardín.

—Nos hemos permitido prepararle el baño, señorita. Detrás del biombo. Por un momento, se encontró fuera de lugar, incluso avergonzada. Hasta el criado de lady Margaret parecía un caballero, de tal forma que, de no saber que era precisamente eso, un sirviente, casi se sentía tentada de pedirle permiso para hablar. Desde luego, aquel no era su mundo.

—Gracias, señor…

—Mi nombre es Summers, señorita. Si necesita alguna cosa, tire del cordón que hay junto al cabecero de la cama.

—Gracias —repitió. Bajó Summers al gabinete, donde le esperaba Lady Margaret. Se quedó de pie, a la entrada, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

—¿Te has encargado de dar permiso a los del servicio?

—Como el duque ordenó, milady. En casa solo quedamos su ayudante personal y yo. Bueno… Me he permitido no incluir en la salida a Linda, la cocinera, aleccionándola, sin duda, sobre la… farsa. Pero si vos, milady, lo deseáis…

—No, no. Has hecho bien. Pero recuerda: ninguno de los tres ha de abrir la boca. Cuando Terrunce se presente aquí, será solamente un amigo. Ni se os ocurra llamarle milord o cosa similar, únicamente señor GrandChester.

—Por supuesto, milady.

—Bien. Porque si todo este jaleo sale mal, vamos a tener problemas. Gracias, Justin, puedes retirarte. Él, sin embargo, remiso a abandonar el gabinete, aun comentó:

—Milady… Esperemos que funcione, aunque no sé si actuamos correctamente.

—¡Que me aspen si yo lo sé!

—Si me es permitido decirlo, me parece una locura.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

—Tampoco sé si milord ha calibrado las consecuencias.

—Mucho me temo que no. Está enamorado.

Summers se retiró dejando a la duquesa a solas. En Lady Margaret se manifestaba cierta irritación por el hecho de haberse dejado embaucar por su hijo para cooperar en esta comedia, aunque, por otro lado, consideraba que no dejaba de ser un reto que se le antojaba atractivo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada la motivaba demasiado, empezaba a estar hastiada de las reuniones sociales a las que se veía obligada a acudir y su vida se había convertido en pura monotonía.

Bueno. Habría que refinar un poco a Candice White en un período muy corto, lo que ya era un aliciente y, en el peor de los casos, no dejaba de ser, cuando menos, una distracción a la que no pensaba renunciar. Ya vería, después, la mejor forma de quitar a Terrunce a la muchacha de la cabeza. Porque no era una mujer para él.

Durante los siguientes días no hubo descanso ni para Candy ni para la duquesa, que finalizaban sus jornadas rendidas por la reiteración de sesiones de protocolo, formalidades, apariencia personal y pruebas de vestuario.

La joven, que desde que pusiese los pies en esa casa fue accediendo a un mundo en el que el valor de la apariencia no era un aliciente sino un objetivo, se fue apercibiendo de los cambios que, poco a poco, se iban produciendo en su persona. Se tuvo que poner en manos de Julia, que resultó ser la criada personal de lady Margaret, quien la traía de cabeza obligándola diariamente a meterse en una tina de agua caliente, frotando luego su cuerpo con cremas olorosas, aplicándole un potingue pringoso y desagradable en rostro, cuello y hombros antes de irse a la cama. Cepillaba sus cabellos un millar de veces y hacía que metiera las manos en agua jabonosa hasta que la piel se quedaba arrugada. No obstante, reconocía que se gustaba mirándose de cuerpo entero, a solas, en el espejo de su habitación. En otras ocasiones eran las pruebas para la confección de sus vestidos, acosada y manoseada por una mujer y su ayudante, que se pasaban horas enteras probando sobre ella telas y telas, eso sí, preciosas, que aplicaban a su talle ajustándolas con alfileres por aquí y por allá.

Aquella noche en concreto, tras una tarde interminable poniéndose y quitándose los vestidos nuevos, una cena frugal y el correspondiente cepillado del pelo, Candy estaba rendida. Apenas apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida.

No era esa la situación de la duquesa, que solicitó de Summers le fuera servida una copa de brandy en su gabinete. Los nervios no la dejaban descansar, lo que la llevaba a desvelarse. Y no había otra razón que Candice. Se acercaba el día de su presentación en la Corte y, si bien era cierto que había una diferencia notable entre la muchacha que le fue presentada unos días atrás y la mujer actual, no acababa de sentirse satisfecha del todo. Así pues, para relajarse un poco y aunque no era su costumbre, pensó que le vendría bien una copa. Se la llevó a los labios, bebió despacio, cerró los ojos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para que reposara en el respaldo del sillón. Solo permaneció así unos pocos minutos, los que tardó en irrumpir en su quietud el causante de todos sus desvelos: su hijo Terrunce. A este no se le pasó por alto el ceño fruncido de su progenitora. La besó cariñoso en la frente, pero en guardia.

—Siéntate. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No sabía que te gustara hacerlo a ti.

—Últimamente, sí —repuso ella con cierto soniquete.

GrandChester se sentó frente a ella con semblante risueño para no enturbiar aún más sus ánimos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, madre?

—¿Qué tienes pensado respecto a esa jovencita cuando acabe todo esto, muchacho? —preguntó ella a su vez, sin rodeos.

Terry la conocía muy bien y supo enseguida por dónde discurrían las cavilaciones de su madre. Se levantó y se sirvió la copa ofrecida meditando, entretanto, la respuesta que debía darle porque ella, naturalmente, habría estado evaluando todos los inconvenientes de su unión con Candy. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un palmo.

—La amo, ya te lo dije. Quiero casarme con ella.

—Tú sabes que no es tan simple.

—Antes de que me largues una perorata sobre el ejercicio de mi responsabilidad, los deberes de mi posición y el legado de mi título, que dicho sea de paso a nada va a conducirnos —la cortó—, déjame que te diga algo, madre: estoy seguro de lo que hago. Absolutamente. Nunca he estado tan seguro de lo que quiero. A decir verdad, ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a saltarme todos los convencionalismos sociales, incluido el de nuestra soberana, si ellos son un obstáculo por la procedencia de Candy o por el modo en que se ha ganado la vida hasta ahora.

—¡Una corsaria, por el amor de Dios!

—Una corsaria, sí. Y no me importa. Lo que de verdad me importa es que quiero hacerla mi esposa.

Lady GrandChester lo escuchaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Lo sabe ella?

—Si sabe, ¿qué?

—Tus intenciones y, sobre todo, quién eres y qué haces.

—Le he hablado de mis intenciones, sí, aunque no he encontrado el momento de hablarle sobre mí. Le propuse casarme con ella.

—Y ¿qué te contestó?

—Bueno… Hemos pasado un tiempo juntos y hemos hecho el amor.

—¡¡Terrunce GrandChester!! ¡¡Eso no es manera de hablarle a tu madre!!

Ante la explosión escandalizada de la dama, Terry se levantó y se acabó la bebida de un trago.

—Madre, lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte, solo ponerte al tanto de mis sentimientos. No sé cómo ha sido, pero me he enamorado y no quiero renunciar a ella —confesó, sirviéndose otra generosa cantidad de brandy.

—Beber no va a solucionar nuestro problema.

—Lo sé, pero necesito calmar mis nervios.

—Bien, pues empieza por contármelo todo desde el principio, si no te importa — le azuzó —, porque no sé nada, estoy a oscuras sobre cómo has llegado a esta situación.

Él asintió. Le había dado muy escasas explicaciones, por no decir ninguna, se había limitado a vaguedades para que le ayudara a salir del atolladero, pero no se había sincerado con ella.

—Voy a resumírtelo porque es sencillo: los barcos ingleses han estado siendo atacados, abordados y sus mercancías robadas, con el consiguiente coste en propiedades y vidas. La Reina tenía información que situaba en el punto de mira de estos desmanes a un tal capitán White. Mi misión consistía en descubrir al traidor y arrestarlo. Pero White resultó ser Andy y me atrajo desde la primera vez que la vi. ¡No pongas esa cara, madre! ¿Acaso no querías que sentara la cabeza de una vez y le diera un heredero al condado?

—No casándote con una corsaria ¡por la memoria de todos nuestros antepasados, Terrunce! Y en el colmo de tus despropósitos, nada menos que con una presunta traidora a Inglaterra.

—Candy nunca fue culpable. Se enfrentó valientemente a quienes intentaban abordar la nave de Isabel y al hombre que había tomado su nombre para realizar las fechorías. El causante de todo murió a mis manos.

—Así que, además, mataste a un hombre por ella.

—Con inmenso placer, madre —repuso.

—Ya veo. O sea, te jugaste la vida por esa muchacha —dijo, con un punto de voz más elevado de lo usual, súbitamente enervada por el riesgo que había corrido su hijo.

—Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.

Lady GrandChester supo que la conversación, en ese punto, ya no tenía recorrido: Terrunce estaba enamorado hasta las cejas. Si se oponía a él abiertamente solo conseguiría que se enconara aún más lo que podía ser solo un capricho. Aparentaría que cedía y, si como ella creía, era tan solo un romance pasajero, él acabaría por darse cuenta de que ese matrimonio no le convenía. No obstante, no quiso callarse una consideración más y así se lo expuso:

—¿Has pensado que es muy posible que cuando ella sepa que la has estado engañando, y conozca tu verdadera identidad, no quiera saber nada de ti? Porque carácter no le falta. Ve con cuidado, no vaya a ser que sea ella quien se quiera tomar su revancha.

Terry pasó una noche agitada. Dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama recordaba machaconamente la frase de su madre, que ponía fin a su conversación antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones: «Tal vez ella quiera tomarse su revancha». Sí, naturalmente que cabía esa posibilidad, porque cualquier inicio de una pareja debería basarse en la confianza mutua y, en ese aspecto, no había sido honesto con Candy. Y no podía excusarse por falta de oportunidades. Había dispuesto de tiempo y de la más íntima privacidad. Jurarle amor eterno no iba a servirle demasiado porque ella estaba dando por supuesto, aunque no contestara a su propuesta de matrimonio, que estaban asentando un hipotético futuro sin trabas y con sinceridad, y él no había jugado limpio.

Bajó a desayunar con el único apetito de volver a verla, pero en el comedor se encontraba tan solo su madre. Le dio los buenos días y ella, sin responder, apenas alzó la cabeza para recibir su beso en la mejilla. Por sus ojeras y la parquedad de su saludo se deducía que tampoco había pasado buena noche y que aún estaba enfurruñada. Ocupó un lugar en la mesa hablando lo imprescindible para que la conversación no derivara en otra confrontación verbal.

Pero no hubo lugar a ello porque Candy bajó apenas unos minutos después. Y Terrunce tuvo que respirar hondo ante una apariencia que desbarataba su imagen anterior. ¡Se la habían cambiado! Esta no era la mujer que él había conocido sobre la cubierta del Melody Sea. El ser que tenía ante él era un espejismo envuelto en una suave tela azul celeste claro. Un vestido de escote cuadrado que se estrechaba en la cintura, con mangas acuchilladas. Se había recogido el rubio cabello bajo una redecilla, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se le escapaban de su encierro confiriéndole a su cara una vivacidad pícara y sensual. La finísima gorguera rizada, casi transparente, acariciaba su nuca en una unión que realzaba su belleza como Terrunce nunca antes la había visto. La contempló ensimismado: hermosa, radiante y deseable.

—¡Terry! —exclamó al verlo, presta a ir aprisa hacia él. Se reprimió de inmediato. Por un lado, porque para algo debían servirle las lecciones de estilo y por otro, porque ya había estado en un tris de rodar por el suelo al pisar el ruedo del vestido, bajando la escalera. Caminó pues despacio, como se suponía que debía hacerlo una dama, pero no se privó de observar sin recato alguno cuán atractivo lucía Terrunce vestido como un auténtico caballero. Se dio cuenta de que le había dedicado una mirada quizá demasiado continuada y saludó risueña, con la vista dirigida a la anfitriona:

—Buenos días, milady.

A su pesar, lady Margaret asintió con agrado. Candice parecía una dama. Pero no se engañaba: solo lo parecía.

—Acompáñanos a la mesa, querida —le pidió—. Terrunce ha venido para interesarse por tus progresos. Supuestamente, no podía esperar —dijo con tonillo burlón que su hijo encajó sin rechistar. Terrunce se apresuró a levantarse para retirarle la silla y ella se lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza, dichosa al comprobar sus miradas admirativas.

Por parte de Candy, una vez que la criada personal de lady Margaret terminó de peinarla y la ayudó a vestirse, se había encontrado primorosa, pero ahora tenía cierta sensación de presión a la altura del pecho. Y es que no podía ser saludable llevarlos tan ceñidos, aplastados, como metidos en una coraza. Inspiró hondo, tomó la servilleta y se la colocó sobre las rodillas.

—Estás preciosa, Candy —le oyó decir a Terrunce, muy complacida, tratando que el aire le entrara en los pulmones, pero sin conseguirlo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Expresar directamente lo que opinaba sobre sus ropas, teniendo en cuenta las molestias que la condesa se había tomado con ella y el dinero gastado —peculio que, por descontado, ella le reembolsaría—, ni era prudente ni mostraba agradecimiento alguno, así que se lo guardó para sí. Pero no, no se encontraba bien, le faltaba la respiración. Acostumbrada a sus calzas y camisas de corte masculino, le suponía un calvario encontrarse tan ceñida, dudando si conseguiría habituarse al uso de estos vestidos.

—No creo que pueda comer nada.

—¿Y eso, querida? —se interesó su anfitriona, llevándose delicadamente una porción de queso fresco a la boca.

—Lo siento, milady, pero es que me estoy ahogando.

Rieron madre e hijo haciéndose cargo de la situación.

—Acabarás por encontrarte cómoda con esos vestidos, tesoro.

—Si no muero en el intento —gruñó, apreciando con verdadero apetito la variada exposición de alimentos que ella no iba a poder degustar.

—Respira despacio —aconsejó lady Margaret—. Toma aire de poco en poco.

—Ahora entiendo esa fama tan extendida de que las damas de alta cuna sean tan propensas al desmayo —dijo con sorna, llevándose la mano al pecho y procurando seguir sus consejos.

Terry se rio de la ocurrencia, pero no le acompañaron las dos mujeres. Muy al contrario, se mantuvieron serias, como si no les hubiera gustado que se lo tomara a broma. Carraspeó y, para hacerse perdonar, untó un poco de mantequilla en una tostada que, galantemente, ofreció a la muchacha.

A partir de ahí la duquesa y Terrunce se enfrascaron en una conversación de la que Candy no podía participar porque fue aislada, como si no estuviera presente, instalándose en ella una incomodidad que iba en aumento.

Lady Margaret daba cuenta detallada de cómo avanzaba su adaptación, mientras Terrunce asentía. En ningún momento pidieron su opinión o fue invitada a entrar en la charla, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera la miraban. Se sintió desplazada, es más, sabía que lo estaba, pero haciendo gala de flema, se dispuso a comer algo. Por supuesto, le era imposible abstraerse de la conversación, sobre todo porque le atañía a ella. Cuanto más les oía hablar, más extraño encontraba todo aquel juego ideado por Terry, entre otras razones, porque no terminaba de ver la auténtica relación existente entre él y la duquesa.

Él trataba a la dama con sumo respeto; ella le tuteaba. La afinidad de pareceres era continuada, incluso se atrevería a decir que flotaba en el ambiente una camaradería en el trato que le daba que pensar. Terry conversaba relajado, como si en lugar de encontrarse a la mesa de una duquesa estuviera en su propia casa. Cierto era que él había dicho que lady Margaret le conocía desde que nació, afirmación que ella no había desmentido, pero aun así creyó ver una familiaridad que la desazonaba. Tuvo conciencia real de que sabía muy poco o nada de Terrunce. ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿A qué se dedicaba antes de caer en el Melody Sea? ¿Con qué tipo de personas, además de con la duquesa, alternaba? Ella lo juzgó siempre como un buscavidas, pero Terry no encajaba en el perfil, sus acciones y sus amistades así lo demostraban. Daba más talla. Mucha más. Potter había tenido más olfato que ella al advertirle que algo no le cuadraba. Y amarlo no era suficiente para seguirlo al fin del mundo sin más, necesitaba saber de quién se había enamorado de verdad. Continuó divagando, absorta en sus pensamientos, pero ya solo oía, ya no escuchaba la charla de sus acompañantes, fijándose el objetivo inmediato de averiguar, antes de nada, cuál era la verdadera personalidad de Terrunce GrandChester.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno y la charla que mantuvieron madre e hijo, Terry preguntó, para satisfacción de Candy:

—¿Tal vez te apetecería salir al jardín? Con vuestro permiso, milady —pidió la autorización de su madre. Candy que, por supuesto, quería quedarse a solas con él, esperó el visto bueno de la duquesa, que se limitó a una simple inclinación de cabeza.

Hizo intención de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que debía esperar a que Terrunce cumpliese su rol de caballero, acudiendo a retirarle la silla. «¡Por el amor de Dios!», pensó exasperada. En esas circunstancias cualquier mujer venía a ser poco más que un adorno, objeto de atenciones por aquí y por allá. Y había que saber si lo hacían porque era lo socialmente aceptado o porque en la Corte eran así de remilgadas. No debían levantarse de la mesa por sí mismas, bajar de un carruaje sin el apoyo de una mano masculina, o salir por una puerta antes que un caballero se la abriera, de tal manera que no era de extrañar que al sexo femenino se le considerara débil, dependiente de los hombres y prescindible, si no fuera por el factor de la procreación. ¡Esa era la triste conclusión y a Candy la enervaba! Pero de esas normas de sociedad, insufribles para ella, que chocaban con su manera de pensar y de entender la vida, tenía que aprender. Y tenía que hacerlo por el respeto que le debía a la Duquesa, que la acogía y le prestaba los medios para su instrucción.

Cumpliendo con su papel de damisela aceptó el brazo que Terry le ofrecía y salieron ambos. Summers les esperaba fuera del comedor con las capas sobre el brazo, como si ya supiera de antemano lo que iban a hacer. Terry se anticipó a colocar una de ellas sobre sus hombros y ella se cubrió con la capucha y aguardó a que el criado les abriera la puerta. Apenas hubieron salido Candy no se contuvo.

—¡Demonios!

—Candy…

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Déjate de pamplinas! Ahora estamos solos. Nunca pensé que todo esto resultara tan ridículo.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—¡Ni harta de ron! —Lo miró a placer al dejar atrás la entrada de la casa y dar la vuelta a la esquina. Por fortuna, la llovizna había desaparecido y el tiempo parecía darles una tregua—. ¿Te he dicho ya que estás guapísimo?

—Una dama nunca debe regalar el oído a un hombre.

—¿De veras? Su risa, chispeante y diáfana, tan opuesta a las de la fingida sofisticación de las mujeres que solía tratar en la Corte, hicieron bullir la sangre del Duque de GrandChester. Candy era real, auténtica, sin afectaciones ni palabras a medias. Tomándola de la mano, ya a espaldas del edificio, protegidos de las posibles miradas indiscretas, la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Si no te beso voy a volverme loco.

—¡Caballero! —Le puso ambas manos en el pecho, deteniendo su acalorado impulso, juguetona, provocativa—. Una dama no debe permitir que…

—¡Al infierno con eso, mujer! Sediento, bebió de su boca y ella, víctima del mismo deseo reprimido, se aplicó a sus labios con la voracidad que provoca la pasión. Candy rodeó el cuello varonil, como si pretendiera absorber su intimidad, desinhibida y espontánea, buscando tenerlo más cerca, y, a la vez, asustada de la necesidad que se despertaba en ella al contacto físico de Terrunce. ¡Lo había echado tanto de menos durante aquellos días!

Y él solo reparaba en que a Candy no le importaba demostrar lo mucho que lo deseaba. Lo besaba con anhelo, se pegaba a su cuerpo, lo excitaba sin pudor alguno. Dejó resbalar sus manos por las caderas femeninas sin renunciar a saborear esos labios que se le ofrecían sin mesura.

—Terry… —Suspiró ella cuando liberó su boca—, te deseo. Ahora. Ella no parecía ser consciente de la seducción que ejercía sobre él con semejante petición, directa y sin ambages, que lo envolvió en una espiral sexual que solo podría calmar volviendo a poseerla. No confesaba que lo amaba, pero lo deseaba y eso ya era mucho. A la carrera, tirando de ella, recorrieron el escaso trecho que les separaba de la bodega y, sin dejar de besarla, atento para no cruzarse con nadie del menguado servicio de la casa, emprendieron el ascenso por una estrecha escalera que daba a la planta noble, dirigiéndose después a una de las habitaciones. Con el corazón bombeando alocado en el pecho, ella saboreaba la boca de Terrunce y le urgía a una unión con la que soñó estos últimos días, lejos de preguntarse cómo era que él conocía tan bien las dependencias de la mansión.

Una vez en el interior del cuarto, que no era otro que el suyo propio, Terry se volvió para asegurar la puerta; para entonces, Candy ya había dejado caer la capa y se estaba desembarazando de sus zapatos de medio tacón, antes de subirse las faldas para bajarse las medias y desprenderse luego de la gorguera de su cuello. Terry ya no veía más allá. Le urgía liberarse de los botones de su levita, henchido de pasión. Después, desembocaron en el perenne juego de los amantes. Dos cuerpos desnudos que remaban en las aguas tumultuosas de un torrente vertiginoso, que solo encontraría remanso en la quietud que les proporcionaría la liberación de sus pieles, sus alientos y sus almas unidas.

—Ámame, Terry —sollozó, arrastrada por el remolino de la fiebre que la encadenaba a él.

—Siempre, mi vida. Siempre.

Había llegado el tan temido día. Candy se paseaba como gata enjaulada, nerviosa y expectante. Se había bañado, la criada personal de lady Margaret había frotado todo su cuerpo con un aceite oloroso, aplicándole luego en el rostro, cuello y hombros unos delicados polvos que amortiguaban el ya escaso bronceado de su piel. El peinado tirante, con raya al centro, apenas cubierto por una delicada cofia con hileras muy sutiles de hilo dorado, confeccionada de la misma tela del vestido, verde esmeralda, como sus ojos. La gorguera, de finísima muselina de oriente. La verdad es que se veía sofisticada, bonita, elegante, aunque demasiado suntuosa si tenía en cuenta que jamás había acudido a un acto de semejante esencia.

A pesar de su apariencia, que ella misma ponderaba, y de las palabras de la criada asegurándole que la encontraba exquisita y seductora, no conseguía calmar los nervios. ¡Cuánto mejor hubiera estado con muchas millas de agua por medio entre la Reina y ella! Pero ya no tenía solución.

Lady Margaret entró en la habitación llevando una caja forrada de raso. La miró de arriba abajo y asintió.

—Estás preciosa. Pero nadie que se precie hace acto de presencia en la Corte sin ostentar alguna joya, de modo que me he permitido poner a tu disposición unas pocas de las mías, para que elijas. Es solo un préstamo, pero me gustaría que luciese alguna, porque creo que en tu figura juvenil brillarán especialmente.

—Y yo creo que en la vuestra también, milady —alabó la joven, fijándose en el distinguido vestido de brocado azul oscuro. Los rasgos aristocráticos de la dama, su airoso porte y una elegancia innata, la dotaban de una sobriedad que ella envidiaba de veras. Margaret apenas permitió que en sus labios despertara una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho que dejé atrás mi imagen de juventud, pero agradezco el cumplido en lo que vale.

—Me tranquiliza saber que estaréis a mi lado esta noche.

Durante el transcurso de aquellos días, la duquesa se había enfrentado a su convicción maternal de que su hijo se olvidara de la muchacha y, por otra parte, a la aparición de un grado de afecto protector hacia ella, consecuencia de la comunicación entre ambas, en el que había detectado en Candy una honestidad espontánea y directa que le agradaba. Reconocía en la chica actitudes y modismos de lenguaje populacheros que la alejaban del prototipo de mujer con las que su hijo solía compartir su tiempo, pero también sabía que hacer de ella una dama solo requería dedicación. Era un diamante en bruto y nunca había visto a Terrunce tan vivo, nunca sus ojos reflejaron tanto amor y fervor por una mujer.

En la mirada de la muchacha encontraba esos mismos síntomas cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Ella se había desposado con el Duque de GrandChester enamorada, con el resultado de un matrimonio por amor, muy inusual en los tiempos que corrían, en los que las uniones llevaban aparejados acuerdos previos de conveniencia en propiedades o títulos. No quería menos para su hijo. Por eso, poniendo en una balanza los pros y los contras, había acabado por aceptar que Candy White era la mujer que podía hacer feliz a su hijo. El resto, no importaba. Ni siquiera el posible y más que probable reparo, si no oposición, de la Reina. Pero, de ser así, ya se encargaría ella de convencer a la soberana para que diera su bendición a la pareja.

Candy quedó perpleja ante el pequeño tesoro que se le ofrecía: collares y pendientes que ni siquiera en un abordaje hubiera logrado como botín.

—Disculpad, milady, yo tengo un colgante que… —No es cuestión de presentarte ante la Reina con un simple colgante, criatura —le cortó.

—No tengo palabras para agradeceros vuestra deferencia al prestarme vuestras joyas, señora, pero voy a rehusarlas. Os ruego que no os ofendáis, no es mi intención molestaros, pero me gustaría lucir la mía. Es lo único que realmente me pertenece y no ha sido objeto de pillaje.

Se fue a hurgar entre sus pertenencias y sacó un saquito de terciopelo, tiró del cordón que la cerraba y dejó caer en su mano la alhaja a la que se refería: una sencilla cadena de oro de la que colgaba un camafeo, una maravillosa labor de orfebrería representando dos rosas entrelazadas. Los ojos azules de la duquesa de GrandChester se nublaron, le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y su voz se endureció:

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Perteneció a mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó, con los ojos llenos de asombro

. —No la recuerdo —repuso con tristeza, acariciando con la yema de un dedo las rosas, sin percatarse de la palidez que se iba adueñando del rostro de su interlocutora—. Sé que yo era muy pequeña cuando ella murió, y es lo único que conservo de ella.

—¿Quién era?

—Mi padre nunca quiso aclararme ese punto.

—¿Pero…? ¿No insististe en preguntar…? ¿No…?

—Claro que sí. Lo hice en muchas ocasiones. Como cualquier niña, siempre quería saber más. Apenas me quedaba el recuerdo de un rostro sonriente y un cabello rubio como el oro. Pero él se mantuvo firme, ocultándome su identidad. Decía que, de saberlo, acaso tuviésemos que separarnos. Sé que la amó, y yo le perdoné que me mantuviera en la ignorancia. ¡Cómo no hacerlo si noche tras noche le veía penar a causa de la nostalgia y la tristeza! Así fue hasta que exhaló su último aliento —bajó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente—. Su postrer pensamiento fue para ella.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes nada acerca de la familia de tu madre?

—En realidad, me hubiera gustado, como a cualquier hijo, pero sin datos ni medios acabé por desistir, porque lo verdaderamente importante es que mi padre la quiso, a mí me dio la mejor infancia posible y nunca me faltó su cariño ni su protección. A pesar, señora, de que casi nadie cree que un barco sea el lugar idóneo para criar a una niña.

—Pero tu vida entre hombres, sin una madre...

—Mi vida ha sido el mar, milady —zanjó, incómoda por tanta pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta—. La inmensidad del océano, la cubierta de una nave, el amor de mi padre y, más tarde, la lealtad de los hombres que componen mi tripulación. No he conocido otra cosa. Tampoco he pedido más. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo por indagar mis orígenes? Lo dudo. Me quedo con lo único que sé de ellos, y es que separaron a mis padres cuando se amaban con locura, convirtiéndole a él en un hombre amargado que sufría lo indecible, y privándome a mí de su compañía. ¿Vos, milady, os hubieseis interesado por personas de semejante calaña?

Lady Margaret se aferró al apoyo de una butaca, espantada por la terrible duda que se iba abriendo paso en su interior. Recordó el sobresalto que tuvo la primera vez que vio a la muchacha, la extraña sensación que la embargó al mirarla a los ojos. Se resistía, de todos modos, a admitir que pudiera haberse equivocado de tal modo. Era bien sabido que la historia que acababa de contarle Candice podría aplicarse a más de una familia inglesa que, celosa por preservar su buen nombre, había maniobrado para separar a una pareja, incluso ordenando el asesinato de uno de los enamorados, haciendo pasar luego por viuda a la dama, si los amores habían tenido consecuencias. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un bulo de Candice para enmascarar que hubiera adquirido el camafeo por medios ilícitos? No. No tenía sentido en una mujer que se enorgullecía de capitanear un barco de corsarios. Por tanto… ¡Calma!

Una sospecha se agrandaba en el alma de Lady Margaret, pero antes de aceptar que estuviera en lo cierto, debía confirmarlo. Trató de recuperar su flema habitual mostrando una serenidad que no tenía.

—El camafeo será perfecto, niña. Permíteme que te lo cuelgue.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Un dolor penetrante le traspasó el pecho porque, no supo si por la ternura y cercanía de la señora o porque en el rincón más profundo de su espíritu se reveló la ausencia de su madre, una herida que nunca se le iba a cerrar del todo, el cariño con que la trataba la emocionaba.

Lady Margaret extendió la palma de su mano y Candy le entregó la joya.

—No llores, niña. Tu madre estaría orgullosa si te viera lucir esta maravilla —le dijo, cerrando el broche.

—No suelo ponérmelo por miedo a perderlo, pero hoy es un día especial.

—Muy especial, sí. Y ese lugarteniente tuyo se quedará embobado cuando te vea.

—¿Potter? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me había olvidado por completo de él.

—Tranquila, Terrunce se ha encargado de que eligiera la vestimenta adecuada y se presentará como un caballero.

—No sé si accederá a prescindir del zarcillo de oro que lleva en la oreja, jamás le he visto sin él.

—Más le vale, si no quiere que yo misma se lo arranque. Candy se redimió de su zozobra con una carcajada liberadora.

Del edificio original erigido alrededor del 1240 apenas quedaban los basamentos. El Arzobispado de York había adquirido su propiedad y en el correr de los siglos creció tanto que Thomas Wolsey, cardenal y lord canciller del Reino de Inglaterra, decidió acometer las obras de remodelación y ampliación en el siglo XV. Se extendió de tal manera, dada la autoridad de la jerarquía eclesiástica de entonces que, cuando Enrique VIII retiró del poder al cardenal, lo adquirió como su principal residencia en Londres, convirtiendo York Place en uno de sus palacios favoritos, hasta el punto de casarse allí con dos de sus esposas, Ana Bolena y Jane Seymour. Ordenó que fuera rediseñado después, pasando a denominarse y ser conocido como Whitehall por el color blanco de la piedra de sus fachadas. Enrique, a quien todo le parecía insuficiente, contrató artistas de la época y decoradores para el reacondicionado interior, dotando incluso al palacio de pistas de juegos para entretenimiento de su Corte. Posteriormente, en 1531, ordenó la construcción de la Puerta de Holbein, en estilo gótico inglés, para conectar con Westminster y el edificio de fiestas Banketing House, como parte del complejo arquitectónico de Whitehall.

Hasta este lugar llegaba la angustiada Candy, junto a la duquesa, en el coche que las conducía. Casi sin detenerse, un sirviente con librea acudió presto para abrir las puertas y bajar la escalerilla.

A Candy le hubiera gustado que Terrunce estuviera allí, pero él llegaría en otro carruaje porque había ido a recoger a Potter. Imaginó a su segundo de a bordo incómodo con su atuendo. Como inmersa en un cuento de hadas, Candy echó una mirada a través de la ventanilla. Otros carruajes ocupaban el patio, un hervidero de criados yendo y viniendo con el fin de atender solícitos a quienes acudían a la invitación de la Reina.

Cedió el paso a la Duquesa, que aceptó gustosa la galante ayuda de un criado, recibiendo después ella la misma atención para bajar, poniendo especial cuidado en lo pisarse el bajo del costoso vestido. De lejos, acabó por distinguir que Terrunce y Potter descendían de otro vehículo y se lo hizo ver a lady Margaret.

—No se ve mal vuestro lugarteniente.

—Casi ni le conozco —asintió la joven. Ciertamente, Alex era la antítesis del temible corsario que en tantas ocasiones se había batido junto a ella sobre la cubierta del Melody Sea, magnífico pese a todo en su indumentaria oscura y, por supuesto, tal como augurase la duquesa, sin su acostumbrado arete de oro en la oreja. Le costaba digerir lo mucho que la vida de ambos había cambiado en tan solo unos días, por el mero hecho de haber acudido en ayuda de un barco, en este caso nada menos que de Su Graciosa Majestad.

Pero en cualquier caso era Terrunce quien reclamaba su completa atención. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima: calzas grises, greguesco negro, jubón recamado de pequeñas perlas y capa oscura, elegantemente recogida sobre el hombro izquierdo, colgando de su cuello un pesado medallón de plata repujada. Si no hubiera estado ya enamorada de él, se hubiera enamorado en ese instante.

Creyó Candy que se acercarían a ellas, pero no lo hicieron, así que la duquesa la instó a entrar y penetraron en palacio.

Y el sueño se hizo realidad para Candy, atravesando galerías en las que hileras de guardias uniformados permanecían estáticos en sus puestos, a cada pocos metros. Era imposible no extasiarse con la opulencia del mobiliario, cuadros, lámparas, alfombras y cortinajes. El salón al que finalmente accedieron, ocupado ya por un nutrido grupo de personas que aguardaban la presencia de la soberana, era grandioso, de ricos tapices, finos candelabros y techo artesonado de filigranas doradas. Le impresionó

por el lujo y la fastuosidad que, aunque lo imaginó, superaba con creces la idea que ella se había figurado.

La sobresaltó darse cuenta de estar llamando la atención. Su entrada en el salón había despertado apagados murmullos entre los distintos corrillos. Ella creyó que era por la presencia de la Duquesa, al parecer huésped habitual del palacio, pero no, las miradas incidían en ella y se volatilizó su anhelo más ferviente de pasar desapercibida. Previendo que hubiera de ser presentada a algunos de los invitados, distinguidas damas y garbosos caballeros que ocupaban el salón, lady Margaret la había instruido al respecto, haciendo que memorizara el lenguaje secreto con el que ambas se comunicarían, y aprendiera casi de carrerilla el distinto modo en que debería realizar los saludos: si le ponía la mano en medio de la espalda, saludaba a un duque; si el contacto era en el costado, estaría ante un marqués; en el codo, un conde; si la tocaba el brazo, solo tendría que inclinar un poco la cabeza porque estaría en presencia de un cortesano de menor rango. Por fortuna, para su tranquilidad anímica, no hubo de poner en práctica ninguno de los saludos: la llegada de un nuevo personaje desvió la atención de todos. —El actual preferido de la Reina —le susurró al oído la duquesa. Candy suspiró aliviada; por mucho que lady Margaret la hubiera disciplinado, no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a los presentes ni salir airosa del trance. De repente, sin saber cómo, se encontró sola. Potter parecía haberse esfumado, la duquesa se disculpó un segundo para atender a algunos conocidos, y a Terrunce no le veía por ninguna parte. Retrocedió hasta quedar medio escondida entre los cortinones de un ventanal, como si atisbara el exterior. No demasiado lejos de ella, en un pequeño grupo, una voz aflautada de señora entretenía a sus acompañantes con un parloteo continuado, llegando hasta donde se encontraba retazos de la conversación.

—Apostaría que la mujer que está junto a Lord Woodward es su nueva amante —susurraba una dama—. Es una vergüenza que se atreva a traer a su entretenida a presencia de nuestra soberana. Lady Margaret llegó a tiempo de escuchar el cáustico comentario. Su presencia y la mirada biliosa que dedicó a las tres mujeres que cuchicheaban hizo que se dispersasen, y después condujo a Candy hasta el otro extremo del salón. Como si le hubiesen llamado con campanilla, el segundo de a bordo de la muchacha hizo acto de presencia.

—He de hablar con una amiga —le dijo la duquesa, que dirigía su vista en dirección a una mujer a la entrada del salón—. Cuidad de

Candice. Y tú, criatura, haz oídos sordos a cuanto comentario puedas escuchar, la Corte es un nido de lenguas viperinas. Se fue alejando con paso apresurado, sin perder un ápice de su elegancia innata y Candy desvió sus ojos en derredor por si localizaba a Terrunce. Echaba de menos su compañía. ¿Dónde diablo se había metido? ¿Cómo tenía la poca delicadeza de dejarla sola junto a Alex, más perdido aún que ella, en un lugar donde sabía con certeza que no se manejaban con ninguna soltura? No podía imaginarse lo cerca que estaba de él. GrandChester se paseaba por la galería anexa al salón, inquieto y nervioso tras la seria advertencia que le había hecho Potter mientras viajaban en el coche hasta allí.

—¿Cuándo vas a tener la decencia de decírselo, muchacho? ¿O vas a dejar que sea la propia Reina quien se lo descubra a Candy? —Se lo había soltado a bocajarro, sin mirarle, como si estuviera muy interesado en las calles que se veían desde la ventanilla del vehículo.

Continuará...

Feliz Lunes. JillValentine.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11.

He de hablar con una amiga —le dijo la duquesa, que dirigía su vista en dirección a una mujer a la entrada del salón—. Cuidad de Candice. Y tú, criatura, haz oídos sordos a cuanto comentario puedas escuchar, la Corte es un nido de lenguas viperinas.

Se fue alejando con paso apresurado, sin perder un ápice de su elegancia innata y Candy desvió sus ojos en derredor por si localizaba a Terrunce. Echaba de menos su compañía. ¿Dónde diablo se había metido? ¿Cómo tenía la poca delicadeza de dejarla sola junto a Alex, más perdido aún que ella, en un lugar donde sabía con certeza que no se manejaban con ninguna soltura? No podía imaginarse lo cerca que estaba de él. GrandChester se paseaba por la galería anexa al salón, inquieto y nervioso tras la seria advertencia que le había hecho Potter mientras viajaban en el coche hasta allí.

—¿Cuándo vas a tener la decencia de decírselo, muchacho? ¿O vas a dejar que sea la propia Reina quien se lo descubra a Candy? —Se lo había soltado a bocajarro, sin mirarle, como si estuviera muy interesado en las calles que se veían desde la ventanilla del vehículo.

—¿A qué os referís, señor Potter?

—A vuestro engaño, que ya dura demasiado.

—No sé de qué me estáis hablando...

—¿De verdad no lo sabéis... Lord GrandChester? Entonces sí lo miró de frente con gesto adusto.

GrandChester se quedó de una pieza sin argumentos, atrapado en la red que él mismo había tejido—. Puede que Candy sea tan cándida que se crea todo lo que digáis, pero no os confundáis conmigo por que no soy como ella... _milord. —_Casi deletreó la palabra como si la escupiera.

—Potter...

—Cuando os ofrecisteis a ayudarla se me dispararon unas cuantas alarmas —le cortó—, entre las causas porque vuestra línea de acción y vuestros modales desde que pisasteis la cubierta del Melody Sea no fueron las de un simple aventurero.

—Os aseguro que...

—Nada debéis asegurarme a mí, es a ella a quien debéis una explicación. Vos y vuestra madre, la duquesa.

—¿Como os habéis enterado?

—Un perro viejo siempre tiene sus fuentes.

Terrence había querido dar una excusa convincente a Potter, pero no era él quién debía recibirla desde luego. Tampoco tuvo lugar porque éste reprochando sus embustes con frialdad dejó de prestarle atención.

Ahora venía lo difícil tenía que sincerarse del todo con Candy y temía su reacción porque no había sido ser honesto con ella desde el principio. Es verdad que la conoció haciendo un trabajo, pero también era cierto que había dispuesto de ocasiones la intimidad para haber llegado a este punto con los deberes hechos.

Ahora le iba a costar Dios y ayuda afrontarlo porque las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, todo se había complicado más de lo previsto y estaba metido hasta las cejas en una ciénaga de la que no sabía cómo iba a salir. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella? En qué circunstancias normales, como basílico y conociéndola, con razón. No debió nunca dar por sentado que al saber ella quién era el en realidad iba a caer en sus brazos. No Candy tenía una personalidad y unos principios, y para una mujer como ella su sangre noble, su título y sus propiedades no eran el pasaporte para que se rindiera a él y aceptar hacer desposada sin más.

Lo que estaba por encima de cualquier otra consideración es que la amaba más que a su vida. Y bajo esa premisa tenía que exponérselo. Porque aquella noche se estaba jugando su felicidad y el futuro de ambos.

Regresó al salón con el objetivo definitivo de sincerarse de la humildad y pedirle perdón a Candy a sabiendas que cualquier reproche se lo tendría merecido dispuesto a lo que fuera, incluso arrodillarse ante ella y rogarle su absolución.

Apenas dio un par de pasos ya dentro del salón y un hombre se interpuso en su camino. No tuvo otro remedio que atenderle: era Petter Balwin.

Candy le descubrió de inmediato, como si un Sexto Sentido le hiciera notar la presencia de Terry conversando con un caballero de un modo que se le antojó bastante amistoso o familiar, teniendo en cuenta que ese hombre le palmea la espalda. Quiso interrogar con la mirada a Potter, pero su contramaestre tenía también los ojos fijos en la pareja.

Lady Margaret tomo entre las suyas la mano que la dama le tendía. Era una mujer de estatura mediana, delgada con un junco, cuyos cabellos plateados recogidos bajo la toca, no encajaban con su cutis terso, sin arrugas ni afeites. Erguida y de porte distinguido, se apoyaba en un bastón con empuñadura de plata que le confería una pátina de elegancia, lejos de hacerle aparentar una persona de avanzada edad.

Hablaban ambas en actitud precavida, cómo si insinuaran en sus tonos y ademanes la privacidad de una conversación, en el transcurso de la cual el rostro de la recién llegada fue abriendo a distintos estados de ánimo, que sólo sabía interpretar su interlocutora; extrañeza, asombro, alegría y después la angustia de la duda. Se volvió para mirar en la dirección que le indicaba su buena amiga y sus cansados pero aún hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas no consiguieron distinguir con nitidez. Dijo algo a Lady Margaret, se apoyó en su brazo y caminó con resolución hacia Candy y Alex Potter.

A medida que acortaba distancia, crecían su turbación. Temblaba la mano que se apoyaba en el bastón, se hacía más vacilante su paso y se demacraban sus mejillas.

También Candy estaba mirando hacia la aristocrática anciana vestida de oscuro que, a pasitos cortos y raros se les aproximaba del brazo de la Duquesa. Los rasgos de la damas suscitaron en ella una corriente de afinidad sin causa aparente, por más que intuía que iba a tener que someterse a una presentación, y preparó su mejor sonrisa.

Para desconcierto suyo, sin embargo no se produjo tal salutación. Lady Margaery y su acompañante se pararon frente a ella, y la respetable dama no dudo en observarla con detenimiento de arriba abajo, fijando luego sus verdes ojos en el colgante que descansaba sobre el pecho de la muchacha para exigirle, a continuación en un tono desabrido que la desorientó.

—Decirme vuestro nombre.

Cruzó Candy una mirada azorada con la Duquesa. Sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse a ella, puesto que desconocía su condición, optó por doblar ligeramente la rodilla al tiempo que respondía.

—Candice White, milady.

—¿Y el nombre de vuestro padre?

— Mi padre era el capitán White, señora -repuso un tanto contrariada por la rigurosa inflexión de su voz.

—Quiero decir su nombre auténtico, niña.

—William Andrew White. -Pero no fue Candy quien contestó sino Alex Potter.

Candy giro el cuello hacia èl doblemente sorprendida por ser Potter quién respondiera y por añadir un apellido desconocido a su padre ¿Andrew? ¿De dónde se había sacado eso? ¿Por qué él no parecía encontrarse turbado por tales preguntas de ámbito personal que que requería la señora? ¿Y quién y quién demonios era aquella antipática octogenaria, que ya no le caían también?

La dama titubeo brevemente, como si cediera a su peso y Potter evitó que cayera, asistiendola a tiempo.

Mientras tanto Candy era víctima de un estupor manifiesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo que se le escapaba? ¿Porque tantas preguntas. Porque Alex había dado un hombre equivocado que hacía que Lady Margaret y la otra mujer no la quitaran ojo, entre aleadas y fascinadas?

Acontinuación, ya con voz trémula y más azorada, quiso saber aquella dama:

—Decidme el nombre de vuestra madre.

—Ely, señora.

Aquellas tres únicas letras hicieron perder la poca estresa que le quedaba la anciana. Sin dejar de mirarla, adelantó una mano para tocar su mejilla y la muchacha pudo comprobar, con infinito embarazo, como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

A Candy no le dieron tiempo para reaccionar; Lady Margaret tomándola por el codo, la condujo hacia la salida del salón, seguidas por un Potter grave y estirado, ayudando a caminar a la longeva dama.

Desde el lado opuesto del salón Terrunce aún hablando con Balwin fue testigo del encuentro, del intercambio de la de palabras y de lo precipitado de su retirada. Frunció el entrecejo y preguntándose también él que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque por el modo en que Potter lleva la Duquesa viuda de Corning, quizás se trataba de un desmayo. Se excusó con Balwin y fue tras ellos, que se internaban en una sala adyacente al salón que se aguardaba normalmente ser recibido por la Reina, evitando poco a poco que Potter le cerrará las en las narices.

Dentro su madre trataba de conducir la situación, pero la Duquesa lloraba y Candy parecía confusa sin saber muy bien a que venían su lágrimas ni cómo calmarla. El único que manifestaba una relativa calma era Potter con quien cruzó una mirada cómplice.

—Dadas las circunstancias se impone A qué Candice tenga una audiencia privada con Su Majestad ahora mismo. —Oyó que decía su madre.

Si la muchacha no entendía nada, Terrunce no le iba a la zaga.

—¿Qué decís, madre? No veo motivo para tal cosa.

— Lo hay —intervino la Duquesa viuda con voz desfallecida—. El imperativo que hable con vuestra soberana antes de que comience la fiesta.

—¿Puedo conceder la causa de tal a premio, Excelencia?

—Debe ser presentada ateniéndose a su origen Terrunce. No sólo como la mujer que salvó su vida, sino como la mujer que en realidad es: Candice White De Andry , mi bisnieta y mi única heredera.

Apoyo las botas sobre la mesa lacada y se sirvió otra copa más.

Había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido tras dos días encerrado en aquella sala, apenas sin probar bocado, saliendo solo para gritarle a Summers que le trajera una botella más de brandy,

Estaba ebrio, sí.

¡Y qué!

Era preferible a mantenerse sereno, en cuyo caso veía con claridad mediana que su vida se había ido a la mierda. Al menos las brumas del alcohol le arrastraban a una somnolencia que embotada su desgracia. Después de que Candy le dejara le importaba todo un bledo: su fortuna, su nombre,su título. Renunciaría a todo con tal de borrar de su mente el dolor que había visto en los ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida.

Se bebió la copa de un trago y estiró la mano para atrapar la botella de nuevo. La muy maldita estaba vacía, así que la estrelló contra la chimenea al tiempo que gritaba a voz en cuello.

—¡¡Summers!!

Se levantó. Tambaleándose, apoyándose en los muebles, consiguió alcanzar la puerta y abrirla.

Unas manos pequeñas pero firmes lo empujaron hacia atrás, haciéndole retroceder a trompicones.

—Ni un sorbo más, Terrunce.

La visión se le emborronaba, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para fijarlos en las facciones indignadas de su madre.

—Buenos días. Duquesa —quiso balbucir con una sorna propia de su estado, yendo a caer pesadamente sobre un sofá.

—¿Te has lamentado ya lo suficiente?

—¡No! Vete, madre, y déjame en paz.

Lady GrandChester le hubiera cruzado la cara. Pero su corazón de madre penaba por él, la hería en lo más hondo que se hindiera en su desdicha, destrozado y arruinando su futuro. Todo ser humano tiene derecho a lamerse las heridas ante su desgracia, por eso le había consentido, dos días de retiro, sin intervenir, sin acercarse a él, dejando que asimilara lo sucedido y dando tiempo a que pensara en la manera de arreglarlo.

Pero se acabó. Summers ya no pudo controlar las reacciones de su hijo y tuvo que acudir a ella, a pedirle ayuda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no debió dejar tanto tiempo a solas a Terrunce.

Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta el desconsiderado rechazo de su hijo.

—Si todo lo que sabes hacer es estar ahí tumbado, compadeciéndote y bebiendo, es que eres más cobardemente de lo que me has hecho creer hasta ahora. Levántate y ponle remedio porque en esta familia no se pierda uno de sus hombres ni la Reina uno de sus mejores consejeros. La reprimienta avivó el fuego que consumía a Terrunce.

—Te ruego que me dejes, madre, quiero estar solo.

—¿Para seguir ahogando tu cobardía en alcohol? ¿Para continuar llorando como un crío?

—¿Porque no? No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Siempre hay una salida a los problemas, que es eso de darse por vencido. Sólo los muy cretinos se dan a la bebida.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! -explotó- Sólo estoy pidiendo un poco de paz y silencio, madre. Necesito estar solo.

—Lo que necesitas es cumplir con tu obligación.

—¿Y cuál es? Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

La Duquesa de Grandchester se armó de paciencia y se sentó a su lado, acarició su mejilla en la que la barba ya era notoria. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Terrunce no la rechazó y aceptó el consuelo de su contacto.

—Hijo. Estás actuando como un estúpido.

—Lo sé.

—Si estás decidido a recuperar a Candice, ponte a ello, te ayudaré.

La sola mención de su nombre le sobrepesaba. Quiso reírse. Ni siquiera pudo, su madre siempre iba a estar ahí y le agradecía su oferta de ayuda pero ni con el apoyo de la guardia real podría solucionar su problema.

—Candy me odia, madre

—Claro y yo soy la querida de Walter Raleigh, Qué te parece —Visqueó Terry oyendo tamaña barbaridad en la boca de su madre.

—Óyeme bien insensato esa muchacha no te odia hijo mío, más bien todo lo contrario. GranChester volcó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre como cuando era pequeño, evocando lo sucedido al saber de Candy —

y de paso el que era la bisnieta de la Duquesa de Corning.

Fue una declaración sorpresiva impactante que se expandió en la mente de todos los presentes, paralizandolos por la conmoción y trascendencia de la noticia. Pero no hubo tiempo material de asumir la primicia porque se imponía sin solución de continuidad una audiencia privada con la reina ya mismo. Inmediatamente antes de qué la soberana se presentara ante su corte; un hecho extraordinario e inusual que trastocaría el protocolo y necesitaría de la mediación de las personas de mayor confianza y más próxima a Isabel 1 de Inglaterra. Por fortuna, tanto la dignidad de la Duquesa como el predicamento de su propia madre pusieron en marcha la maquinaria de su autoridad para que fueran recibidos brevemente.

La Duquesa expuso ante su Majestad hechos, nombres y fechas, facilitando información personal, confidencial y precisa a propósito de la oposición radical de los Andry al amor declarado entre Eleanor y William White, y la posterior angustiosa desaparición de la hija de ambos tras la muerte de Eleanor.

Amanda White, única persona que la había apoyado, revolvió cielo y tierra en busca de la niña sin encontrar pista alguna para recuperarla. El tiempo acabó por hacerle pensar que pudiera haber muerto, pero incluso así no cejó en su empeño. Sólo se dio por vencida años después tras la desaparición de su hijo y su nuera, que perecieron en un accidente.

Isabel permanecía impertérrita escuchando. Una vez finalizada la exposición de la Duquesa mantuvo un silencio expectante que interrumpió determinando que la joven sería presentada como le correspondía, de acuerdo a su Rango y condición, a tenor de los nuevos hechos sometidos a su consideración de dictamen.

A continuación dirigiéndose al Terrunce hablo así:

—En cuanto a vos lord Grandchester, agradecemos vuestra colaboración para desenmascarar y acabar con el traidor Benson y por habernos devuelto a la bisnieta de Lady Corning sana y salva. Tened por seguro que recibiréis vuestra recompensa por haber servido, como siempre con riesgo de vuestra propia vida. Y no os preocupéis por habladurías de otro signo; de lo sucedido en altamar nadie abrirá la boca.

Esta proclamación, orgullo de cualquier súbdito de Su Majestad, supuso el principio del fin de su relación con Candy y de la amargura que ahora padecía.

Después de eso Candy no había cargado contra Potter, que confesó estar al tanto del secreto de William White, manteniendo la clandestinidad del origen de la muchacha en juramento a la última voluntad de su capitán y su amigo.

Acometido contra él, con quien se negó a cruzar palabra por más que lo intentó, interrumpió por la multitud de parabienes recibidos de cortesanos interesados sobre todo, el tener noticia de primera mano sobre el pasado de la recién aparecida heredera del ducado de Corning.

Candy se había mantenido en un segundo plano, amparada por su por su bisabuela y la Duquesa, manteniendo un mutismo total ante cualquier pregunta sobre sus años de ausencia. ¿Qué debía decirles en tales circunstancias y en su nueva condición? Desde luego, no que había sido creada en un barco y qué, más tarde había sido capitán de un grupo aguerridos corsarios, peleando como uno más de ellos. Tampoco que en consecuencia, robó e incluso mató porque en las reglas de los mares del Caribe, o se mata o se moría. No de nada de eso podía hablar.

Afortunadamente para ella Terrunce acaparaba toda la atencion manejándose a la perfección entre aquella jauría de lobos que componían la corte de Isabel, sacándose de la manga un convento en el norte de Escocia, de dónde la había rescatado cumpliendo órdenes de su Gracia, la Duquesa viuda.

Incluso a ella le resultó creíble la nueva y piadosa vida que se inventó Terry para evadir la de la verdad. Este era en realidad Terrunce Grandchester. El maldito e imprudente Duque de Grandchester. ¡Cuánto le costaba pensar en él, con esa personalidad!—; un hombre hábil, capaz de presentar al príncipe de los infiernos en la corte y hacerles creer a todos que se trataba de un Arcángel San Gabriel.

Pero Candy, resentida como nunca antes le estuviera, ni siquiera le correspondió con una simple mirada retirándose en compañía de su bisabuela y Potter.

En consideración a la excepcionalidad de la ocasión, también Terrunce solicitó el beneplácito de la reina para ausentarse, fue concedido y fue tras ellas, urgido por hablar con Candy cuanto antes. Consiguió alcanzar le subiendo ya al carruaje y cuyo costado como una burla del destino, lucía con toda su carga histórica el escudo del ducado dos rosas entrelazadas recibido con una respuesta tan fría que lo la sangre.

—Mi bisabuela y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos lord Grandchester —silabeó su título lanzándoselo a la cara como un insulto —Lamento tener que prescindir de vuestra compañía.

—Candy, es importante que hablemos, necesito que me escuches.

—No quiero ir Nada. Y espero por vuestro bien, que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse.

Así comenzó la cuesta a los infiernos de un hombre cuya vida saltaba por los aires que quiso cerrarse al mundo negándose a sí mismo una salida desde la que afrontar al remedio a los errores cometidos de los que tan sólo él era culpable.

-Terrunce...

La voz de su madre le hizo volver a al presente e incorporarse. Le dolía la cabeza se sentía sucio de cuerpo y alma.

—Necesito una copa -dijo.

—No, lo que necesitas es un baño de agua fría, un afeitado, tu mejor talante y tu cabello, prestó a partir a golope tendido, hacia la mansión Corning.

—Déjame a solas, madre, por favor

Lady grandchester se levantó y se fue retirando hacia la puerta antes de salir se volvió hacia él:

-Terrunce Duque de Grandchester, Bravo caballero noble y consejero de Isabel 1de Inglaterra — e número la cáustica con mordacidad--, probablemente el único hombre capaz de conseguir que la soberana cambie de parecer. ¡Mírate, huyendo de ti mismo, muerto de miedo como niño de pecho que rehúye enfrentarse a una muchacha! ¡Hijo mío, das lástima!

Él permaneció allí sentado con la mirada perdida en el vacío, mirando su soledad, rechinando en su cerebro el Sarcasmo desabrido de su madre de cuya boca, hasta ahora, Jamás había escuchado tanto reproche y tan contundente.

\--¡¡Summers!!

—No hace falta que gritéis mi lord --contestó este a un paso tras la puerta que dejó abierta su madre--, os oigo a la perfección.

—Qué me preparen un baño. Pídele a la cocinera una de esas pócimas para despejarme del alcohol, y manda a ancillar mi caballo. Tengo que salir.

Justin asintió y caminó prestó a cumplir las instrucciones hasta el primer recodo de la Galería. Hay y con semblante guasón le esperaba la con la Duquesa con la palma de su mano extendida hacia él.

—Creo que me debes un penique, Te dije que le haría reaccionar, ¿verdad?

Se agitó el cuerpo de Summers por la risa rebuscando en el bolsillo de su levita el importe reclamado.

—No sabéis con qué placer pierdo la apuesta, milady.

Lo que nadie podía imaginar era qué horas más tarde, cuando Terry llegó a Corning Hall, Candy White De Andry había partido de Inglaterra.

Firme la baranda de estribor, perdida su mirada en la Inmensidad de las aguas encrespadas por el viento, cada vez más impetuoso que azotaba su rostro, desmelenaba su cabello y se colaba entre su cascada abierta, Terry ni siquiera daba muestras de sufrir la intensidad del frío del mar abierto, cavilando en sus meditaciones.

\--Deberíamos plegar velas, milord -intervinieron a su espalda, Terry echó un vistazo al cielo encapotado cada vez más negro

—Aún no señor Rogers. Aún no.

—Si seguimos navegando a este ritmo endiablado y estalla la tormenta que se adivina, la nave será una cáscara de nuez a merced del oleaje, Milord.

El dragon fly aguantará el temporal, no os inquietéis.

George Rogers. el marino que capitaneaba la nave, se abstuvo de decir nada más. No iba a objetar a su patrón, un hombre obcecado por un amor no correspondido, con una fijación que desafiaría a un mar tempestuoso. Amaba aquella nave como si de un hijo se tratara y asumiría el riesgo que significaba surcar el océano con todo el velamen desplegado, si así lo quería su señor. Al fin y al cabo ya lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones.

Terry, a la vez, confiaba ciegamente en Rogers, un hombre dotado como pocos para el gobierno de una nave con quién ya había sorteado temporales de gran violencia con una paricia digna de encomio. Sin embargo ahora creía que el vendaval iba a aminar y el barco, a un inmejorable navío, tenía que devorar millas para acercarse a su objetivo al que ya no iba a renunciar.

Navegaba armado de una provisión de energía renovada, pleno de una privacidad interior que la impulsaba a su futuro con Candy o a su petición.

Le había costado mucho hacerse a la idea, no fue nada fácil renunciar a su vida anterior pero una vez tomó la decisión no dejaría que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mayor de los tifones le alejaría de su destino. Esa era la vida que le gustaba a Candy, y él iba a su busca para compartirla con ella. Si Candy no quería ser su Duquesa, él sería su corsario.

Aquel tiempo sin su presencia casi diez días que se le hicieron eternos, había trastocado su cerebro y había mermado con cordura. Pero su madre primero y Lady Corning después le convencieron de que Candy necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para asimilar su nueva realidad diariamente opuesta a la de su vida anterior, una vida a la que tendría que despedirse. Porque acabaría haciéndolo. Le arrancaron La promesa de que debía esperar su vuelta, pero loco de impaciencia, la rompió tres días después incapaz de aguantar su regreso a Inglaterra. Terry también necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella y por Dios que lo haría; le gustase a ella o no. Tenía que pedirle perdón por tanto equivocó que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero estaba seguro de que conseguiría hacerle entender que desconocía su verdadera identidad, que siempre creyó en su inocencia, y sobre todo que cuanto hizo fue por ella, porque la amaba con desesperación.

—Te alcanzaré, Candy, ¡Maldita sea tu alma corsaria! Y cuando lo haga, ni Satanás podrá ser que te liberes de mí.

A millas de distancia, sobre la cubierta del Melody sea, también ella tronaba igual de rabiosa, repitiendo palabras similares ¡Condenada sea tu alma Terruce Grandchester! barbotó evocando al hombre del que se había enamorado, que rondaba en su cabeza sin que pudiera eludirlo.

— Renegar de él no te servirá de ayuda, muchacha

Quiso desdeñar el comentario de Potter, incluso ignorarlo a él a quien aún no había perdonado del todo que le hubiera mantenido en la ignorancia durante tantos años. En realidad apenas habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde que se embarcaron, pero este era un momento tan bueno o tan malo como cualquier otro para que se sincerara, porque ella tenía todo el derecho de saber.

—¿Por qué, Álex?

Él se encogió de hombros entendiendo a qué se refería y buscó acomodándose junto a ella y apoyando los antebrazos en la borda

—Deberíamos arribar velas -se limito a decir

-¡Vete al infierno! Te hecho la pregunta y ya va siendo hora de que contestes con algo más que evasivas.

Le hice una promesa a tu padre ya lo sabes yo sólo cumplir lo que prometo.

\--Entonces, explícame sus motivos.

-Tenía miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que prefieras esa otra vida a esta. Lady Eleonor Fue el gran amor de tu padre, hubiera dado su alma por ella. Podría habérsela llevado de Inglaterra, secuestrarla Ella misma se lo había pedido ante la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos a causa de la oposición de sus padres. Pero no lo hizo porque William era un hombre cabal, no quiso negarla a las comodidades y privilegios de los que iba a tener que despojarse sí dejaba Inglaterra arrastrándola una vida incierta —Elevó la mirada hacía los mástiles—. Por eso renunció a tu madre, abandonándola, rechazando su propia felicidad sin saber que tú venías de camino.

Cuando se enteró de su muerte y de que tú existías, sé retractó de sus renuncias y ya no se planteó otra meta que tener a su hija cerca. Te busco, te encontró y te rapto, Candy, eso es lo que hizo tu padre, porque eras lo único que le quedaba de Lady Eleonor. La única razón por la que merecía la pena seguir viviendo. Para entonces ya había hecho fortuna en el mar suficiente para darte una vida cómoda. Desde luego no contaba con que a la hora de la verdad tú te negaras a dejar el Melody.

-Debería haberse sincerado conmigo Alex

-No tuvo valor, más de una vez lo vi llorar atormentado, muchacha, rompiéndosele el alma entre su parte efectiva que necesitaba mantenerte a su lado y la otra parte de él más práctica que entendía que debía devolverse a Inglaterra, para que gozarás de una vida mejor.

-Poco me importaba un título entonces amigo mío y tampoco me importa ahora.

-Lo sé pero él no sabía, tú no lo sabías. Y tú eras feliz en el barco donde todo el mundo. Estaba pendiente de ti, tu presencia y tu vitalidad de niña, le hacía dichoso, dándote, dándole alas para seguir adelante así lo asumió.

—Definitivamente

—Pero me hizo jurar que guardaría silencio sobre tu madre para siempre. No quería que lo maldijera sí te enterabas.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a maldecir al hombre que me dio la vida Álex? Me mímo a cada segundo que viví junto a él y yo le quise como creo que se debe querer a un padre. Ahora, con la perspectiva de la disrancia en el tiempo, creo que la culpa también fue mía, lo admito, porque mil veces quise que me hablara de mi madrey otras tantas desistí. No podía abordar este asunto, sus ojos se oscurecían y se cernía sobre su rostro una tristeza y un silencio que me obligaban a no insistir.

-Esa sensaciôn que percibías te tiene que dar una ídea de lo que sufría.

-El amor es una farsa. Sobre todo, si la persona de la que te enamoras resulta ser un impostor.

-A mí no me engañas, Candy. Aplícate la historia de tu padre y no renuncies a la persona de la que sigues enamorada.

-¡Un cuerno!

Potter se permitió disfrutar del sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas.

-¡Ya, ya! Pero Yo me pregunto como reaccionarias si Terry aparece de repente.

-Atravesándolo con mi sable.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Seguro que sí!

Potter se alejó de allí y El eco de sus risotadas incito a que Candy maldijera de nuevo al Duque de grandchester y de paso, a todos los nobles de la tierra.

Un cielo inclemente vapuleaba el barco entre bramosos de viento y lluvia rechada, obligándoles finalmente a recoger velas. Los elementos que aliaban negándose a que Terrunce Grandchester materializarse en realidad su vehemente deseo de visitar el Melody Sea.

Muy poco podía imaginar que no muy lejos de su ruta marina Potter daba las mismas órdenes que el capitán Rogers, y la tripulación de Candy se aprestaba también arribar el velamen.

Terry no acababa de bajar a su camarote para cambiarse la ropa empapada y descansar un poco. Ni siquiera había abierto la puerta y la voz de del vigía encaramado en la cofa de la nave le detuvo en seco.

-¡Barco a la vista!

Corriendo escaleras arriba regresó a la cubierta como una exhalación para recibir de manos de Rogers el catalejo que enfocó en lontananza, limpiando de tanto en tanto el visor de vaho y agua, concentrándose al máximo en el objetivo que el oleaje en su balanceo, le ocultaba a su lente al amparó del aguacero. En un momento dado, entumecidos sus brazos de escudriñar, un visaje casi imperceptible alteró su rostro. Devolvió el instrumento a su capitán y afianzó sus manos en la borda, sin tensión ya listo para dar la cara.

-Te pillé. Capitán o Duquesa, tendrás que escucharme

-Bandera inglesa - confirmo Candy.

-Y diría yo que vuelan por darnos alcance. ¡Qué poco me gusta que naveguen a nuestro trasero!.

-Voy a mí camarote. Vigila ese barco. Si acorta la distancia más de lo razonable, avísame y les lanzamos una andanada de advertencia que les quité cualquier mala tentación. A estas alturas, no permitiré que nos pongan en aprietos.

-¡Por las barbas de Neptuno, señor Rogers! -bramó. La cortina de agua ina quedando atrás, pero del Melody apenas si conseguían distinguir la punta del mástil, lo que acrecentó en Terrunce una desazón por si lo perdían, pretendiendo que su capitán diera sosiego a su contrariedad o, más bien trasladándole su impotencia-. ¡Se nos está distanciando maldita sea!

No se dio este por aludido. Por mucho que el patrón pretendiera que al Dragón fly le salieran alas, ni él ni la tribulación podía darle gusto.

-Hacemos todo cuanto podemos, milord, Vos mismo veis que el viento está rolando.

Terrunce no replicó porque sabía que no debía Rogers era un magnífico marino y no era culpa suya si la nave de Candy había sorteado mejor que ellos las rachas de Viento y las cortinas de agua tomándoles una ventaja apreciable en realidad si había un culpable era el mismo, porque en su prisa por ir tras ella no había elegido El barco más adecuado. El dragon fly era una nave poco más pesada que el Melody Sea, aunque fuera más moderna y tuviera mejor velamen. Resultaba incluso milagroso que hubieran podido darles alcance, habiendo salido tres días antes que ellos de las costas inglesas.

Las horas fueron cayendo sin que se aminorar a las distancias, Aunque en ningún momento dejaron de divisar la arboladura de la otra nave. Sin embargo a media tarde, el Melody redujo su velocidad y se le fueron acercando hasta el punto de divisar El casco en su conjunto.

Más, de pronto, sin previo aviso, se abrieron dos troneras centrales de babor, asomaron las bocas de los cañones y dispararon hacia ellos. Inmediatamente dio instrucciones Rogers de prepararse para un enfrentamiento. Sólo fue una andanada de aviso, pero Terrunce no quiso arriesgar a su tripulación, si modificaban la altura del disparo, no tardarían en hacer blanco y él no venía a pelear.

-¡Capitán, ondear bandera blanca —le ordenó. Como este extrañado, se demoraba en repetírselo a sus hombres, se volvió hacia él-. ¡Maldita sea, haced que se ice esa puñetera bandera de una vez! —vociferó afianzándose a la borda, casi volcándose sobre ella, entrecerrando los ojos para observar cuánto podía los movimientos de la cubierta del Melody-. ¡Hija del diablo, serías capaz de hundirme!

Potter avistó trapo blanco y canceló la orden de disparar otra vez descarga y Candy, dejando su camarote a toda prisa, subió a cubierta al oír las detonaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alex? ¿Por qué diantres hemos disparado?

-¿No dijiste que una andanada de advertencia les gritaría las ganas de besarnos el trasero?

-Es un barco inglés, ¡por todos los santos!

-No soy ciego, claro que es inglés. Pero tampoco soy sordo y no has dejado de despotricar en mis orejas sobre cierto individuo a quien no querías volver a ver ni muerto no es así —Le pasó el catalejo—. Echa un vistazo a la enseña que ondea bajo la bandera.

Apenas una ojeada y ella se lo devolvió como si le quemara.

-Hijo de una... -¡Abrid todas las troneras de babor!

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Es una orden, señor Potter.

-Sabes que esa orden yo no la voy a cumplir. Nunca lo haría habiendo izado bandera blanca.

-Es una treta. No tengas tantos escrúpulos, porque si no das orden de abrir Fuego, lo haré yo.

Potter la tomó del brazo, apretándoselo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

-Tú no eres la Candy que yo conozco, así que quiero pensar que se te está recalentando el cerebro. Una bandera Blanca es Sagrada y ningún navegante que se precie lo olvida nunca. Y tú tampoco, o me tendrás enfrente.

\- Es el escudo de Grandchester, ¿es que acaso no lo has visto?

-Si, lo he visto, pero no permitas que tu frustación te haga perder la cabeza arrastrándonos a todo a la perdición, muchacha.

-No quiero que se me acerque.

-Tal vez él no viaje a bordo.

No quiso contestarle, solo se quedó mirando Atentamente. Si Terrunce Grandchester no se encontraba a bordo se habría dejado llevar cometiendo un disparate tan pueril, tan canalla. y vergonzante que lo hubiera lamentado toda su vida, perdiendo su dignidad y a su mejor hombre y amigo Alex Potter.

Bajo la cabeza y abandonó la cubierta escaleras abajo, hundiéndose en las tripas de la nave.

Estuvo muy poco tiempo. Cuando subió, Lucía su sable en la cadera y Potter blasfemaba porque no estaba nada seguro de que el Duque de Grandchester hubiera decidido quedarse en Londres.

Continuará...

Saludos queridos lectores. ¿ Qué creen? Si el siguiente capítulo es el final. JillValentine.


	12. EL MAR Y AMAR CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL

Estuvo muy poco tiempo. Cuando subió, lucía su sable en la cadera. Y Potter blasfemaba por que no estaba nada seguro de que el Duque hubiera decidido quedarse en Londres.

Las dos naves estaban tan próximas que las tripulaciones podían verse las caras.

—Si no tenéis un buen motivo para navegar en paralelo y tan cerca —advirtió a voz en grito Alex, haciendo bocina con las manos—, más vale que sigáis vuestro camino.

—Permiso para subir a bordo señor Potter —solicitó Terrunce.

—¡Atrévete a poner un solo pie a mi cubierta y te sacaré con los dos por delante, Terry! —replicó Candy.

Terrunce no se permitió ir de humilde, no era tiempo de vaguedades, pero tampoco de apocado, así que recurrió a la armonía más fina haciendo una reverencia exagerada y añadió:

—Me arriesgaré, capitán. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos. Maniobra para alejar tu nave o, Los cañones de la mía hablarán por mí.

—No creo que con tus actos vayas a validar las acusaciones del Lampierre afirmando que atacabas naves inglesas.

Sin esperar respuesta asió firmemente una maroma, tomó impulso y salto a Melody sea. Casi sin asentar sus pies del todo sobre cubierta Candy se le echó encima como un tifón, puño en alto que descargó en su mentón sin opción alguna a esquivar el golpe, yéndose al suelo cuán largo era. La risotada de la tripulación en pleno puso en contrapunto jocoso a la atmósfera de tensión por lo que podían desarrollárse los acontecimientos.

Se levantó, se sacudió con parsimonia la ropa y se llevó la mano a la mandíbula. Luego miró a Candy detenidamente, vistiendo de nuevo como un corsario más, tanteándose los nudillos por la fuerza del puñetazo, mujer de una pieza, hermosa como siempre, deseable como nunca.

—No sé si agradeceré el gentil recibimiento.

—¡Voy a colgarte de los pulgares, Terry!

—Primero vas a escucharme.

—No quiero oír nada.

—Es lo más importante que hayas oído de mi boca.

—¡Me importa un bledo!

GrandChester se pasó de nuevo la mano por la barbilla, planteándose cómo decirle porque por encima de todo debía escucharle.

—Candy, de lo que tengo que hablarte roza el secreto de Estado, excede cuestiones personales y no puede ser explicado a los cuatro vientos, requiere un mínimo de privacidad. Por favor. Sólo te pido que lo oigas.

La gravedad del acento con que Terry se dirigía a ella mermó la resistencia de Candy. Dirigió la vista a Potter y éste supo enseguida que aquel asunto estaban de más él y la tripulación. Ella, imperturbable, aún se demoraba en su respuesta.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? Volved al trabajo, cada uno a lo suyo vamos -ladró el vozarrón de Potter dirigiéndose a sus marineros.

A su pesar Candy se dio cuenta de que no podía negarle, al menos, la oportunidad de una disculpa. No creía que hubiera ningún secreto de Estado del que ella tuviera que estar al tanto. intuía más bien que era un farol de Terry para sincerarse a su manera. Pero no dejaba de ser cierto. Por otra parte que ella no podía estar huyendo permanentemente.

—Está bien, acompáñame.

—Señor Rogers, manténgase activo y guarde las distancias —voceó Terry a su capital antes de seguirla.

Bajaron al camarote de Candy y ella quiso enseguida mostrar frialdad de dirigirse a él.

—Tienes algo que decirme. ¿No? Pues habla.

—Sigues pegando duro.

— Ha sido solo una caricia.

—Te equivocas: tus caricias dejan huella, los golpes siempre se pasan.

Candy se turbó un poco, y antes de que él pudiera notarlo extendió el brazo pretendiendo abofetearlo. No lo logró. Al contrario se encontró atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, con los suyos doblados en la espalda, sin posibilidad alguna de liberarse. Tan cerca de su boca que contuvo el aliento y, por un instante olvidó cuánto le odiaba. Forcejeó para soltarse, pero fue una resistencia artificial, porque sin ser consciente de ello, se estaba relajando pugnando en la realidad, por abstenerse de volver a besarlo.

—Eres despreciable, apártate de mí.

—No voy a decir que no merezca tal calificativo y cualquier otro con el que juzgues ni proceder. Pero, por favor, una vez más te pido que me dejes hablarte. Sé que te mentí, que te dejé creer que yo era quien no era, que me enrolé en tu barco como pantomima. No te haces idea de cómo lo lamento, pero siempre estuve atrapado entre dos fuegos. Por un lado, seguía órdenes de vuestra soberana para verificar si eran cierta o no las acusaciones que pesaban contra el Capitán White. Y por otro, la atracción fervorosa de tu persona, de quién me enamoré sin remedio. —Acariciaba sus hombros a la vez que le hablaba.

La había soltado, pero ella ni se había dado cuenta, porque lo miraba a los ojos y veía la verdad en sus pupilas azules, con una sinceridad tal que ni pestañeaba.

—Bonita excusa —repuso sin ninguna convicción—. ¿Eso fue antes o después de engatusarme haciéndome creer que te habías enamorado de mí?

Pero ya no era la misma Candy la que hablaba, arisca y vengativa, si no la otra, aquella en cuyo interior vibraba el espíritu de una mujer que había sido amada y profaiaba por no renegar del hombre que había colmado su femineidad, devolviéndola a una condición que había relegado navegando. Hasta el punto que ya no gritaba, solo mantenía una capa superficial de rechazo. Porque pesaba más en su ánimo el hecho de que el amor de Terrunce fuera auténtico, que el dolor infligido por su engaño, una brasa aplicada a su corazón. Con él delante, sin embargo, se reducía a un rescoldo tenue que se iba apagando.

—Juro por Dios que nunca hice nada por embaucarte, Burlé tu confianza en mi papel de espía y aceptaré cada uno de tus reproches por mi proceder ladino, incluso asqueroso, pero tienes que saber —musitó él, acopiando ahora sus manos a la estrecha cintura femenina—, que lo que siento por ti es lo único sincero de toda esta condenada aventura. En realidad, lo único sincero de mi vida. No he fingido haberme enamorado de ti, Candy. Estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo.

—Te hubiera matado en el palacio, de no haber estado en presencia de la Reina. En aquellos instantes, lo hubiera hecho sin pestañear. Es más habría disfrutado haciéndolo.

Terrunce creyó entender que del comentario anterior se desprendía cierta dosis de humor.

—No vayas de engreída con migo. Si no te di una zurra cuando huías fue por no poner a tu bisabuela en evidencia delante de todos. —El cuerpo de Candy se tensó, pero solo una fracción de segundo—. He venido en tu busca por que quiero que te cases conmigo.

Toda su defensa se desmoronó. Fue invadida por el efecto de una emoción súbita que le quebró toda opresión, si aún le quedaba alguna. ¡Acababa de pedirle matrimonio!

Para evitar el sofoco recurrió a la guasa y atinó a contestar.

—Como broma, no está mal. Poco original eso sí.

—En mis palabras ya no hay asomo de humor. Te lo pedí una vez, cuando de verdad te creí corsaria. Ahora, vuelvo a hacerlo. Mis sentimientos son los mismos. No han variado un ápice, Candy, sigo queriendo que seas mi esposa.

—Vete alinfierno.

—Si me acompañas tú, ahora mismo.

No había vuelta atrás, estaba inerme ante el, se vio privada de toda resistencia por que no iba a negarse a si misma la evidencia de estar también enamorada, completamente enamorada del atractivo sinvergüenza que no la soltaba. Lo amaba ahora y antes, incluso sabiendo que se hacía pasar por un simple buscavidas. Por supuesto que creía en sus palabras, que su reiterada oferta de matrimonio le sonaba tan ciertas como el cielo que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Estaba dispuesta a decirle que sí, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que Terry fuera suyo, solamente suyo. Eso sí merecía que le hiciera sufrir un poco.

— Ni a la mismísima Gloria me iría contigo... _mi lord. _

—Apostemos. Los corsarios sois dados a la pelea, ¿no es cierto? Entonces, decidamos a la cuestión de una vez y que sea la suerte quien decida: pelemos, capitán —ofreció apartándose de ella.

—No lo dices en serio. Tu no tienes ganas de morír.

—Y tu no estás segura de vencerme, cariño —emuló su mordacidad.

Desde luego que no estaba segura de poder ganarle en una riña Cuerpo a Cuerpo. Había sido testigo privilegiado de su manejo de las armas y no era tan estúpida para creerse superior a todo contricante.

Pero Terry no le proponía una simple apuesta, le lanzaba a un reto ante las tribulaciones de ambos barcos, un desafío cuyo alcance le superaba ambos, no ya por el desenlace en sí, sino porque a podía acarrear un componente de sangre. Tenía dos opciones: o aceptaba ahora su propuesta de matrimonio, lo que implicaba su capitulación o... ¡por las pentosas de un pulpo, ella era el capitán White, no podía negarse a cruzas los aceros! Aceptaría el desafío por muy consejero de Isabel primera Tudor que fuera su rival.

—Así que pretendes que apostemos una boda, señor GrandChester.

—Una boda, señora duquesa.

Subieron a cubierta provistos ambos de sus correspondientes armas listas para el choque.

—Temo que te quedarás soltero, voy a hacer que lamentes tu altanería —le provocó.

—Eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

—Ya te gané en una ocasión.

—Sí, pero la suerte cambia, _chérie._

—Pero no va a hacer ahora y con ello te alejarás de mi vida para siempre.

En modo alguno era ese el pensamiento de Terry, aunque le siguió el juego. No respondió enseguida, se lo pensó unos segundos que a ella le parecieron siglos y se colocó en guardia.

—Acepto, porque si he de renunciar a ti, ya no me importa que me arrojes a los tiburones. Ya me daría igual, mi vida valdría menos que una simple moneda.

A Candy le culebreó un escalofrío por la espalda. Supo sin lugar a dudas que los ojos a los que miraba fijamente no le mentían, que hablaban con el corazón. Entonces ¿por qué accedía a batirse? Ya no habría marcha atrás, era eso lo que quería, una pequeña venganza a costa de perderlo para siempre.

No hubo espacio para más divagaciones, interrumpidas por su voz que la requería.

—Cuando gustéis Lady Candice.

—Preparado, lord Grandchester.

Difícilmente los marineros de cualquier navío encontrarían una atracción tan Interesante como una pelea en altamar. Decenas de rostros de uno y otro barco parecieron oír una llamada transmitida por no se sabe qué ondas para sumergirse en la inminencia de un combate.

Fue ella quien inició el ataque, retrocediendo él, a la defensiva no le dio cuartel; si él ejecutaba una finta a la derecha, ella lo respondía con otra; si él cortaba el aire con un mandoble, le respondí a ella con otro; si avanzaba, se relegaba para, acto seguido, embestir con brío renovado, haciéndole volver sobre sus pasos.

Terry competía con ella, con los cinco sentidos porque no ignoraba su destreza pero se reservaba aplicar todo su ímpetu porque por nada del mundo se permitiría herirla. Además tenía que ser combativo, con una agresividad de la que no cupiera duda alguna, que ensalzara las dotes aguerridas de Candy, para evitar la mínima sospecha de que él no ponía todo su empeño.

Ella, a su vez, también tenía su propio debate interno: por un lado demostrarle a todos que sabía valerse por sí misma, sin necesidad de que un hombre la protegiera, y por otro, dejarse vencer, porque en definitiva, no iba a permitirse perderle ahora que había vuelto a ella. Pesaban en su ánimo los largos años fortaleciendo su naturaleza, ocultando sus sentimientos femeninos, unos sentimientos que anhelaban, como en cualquier otra mujer, la complicidad y el amor de un hombre. Y pesaban también las ocasiones en que tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas, porque un capitán no llora nunca, y así tenía que ganarse el respeto de los suyos. Precisamente por eso, por estar siempre mostrando su lado más duro, se resistía a permitir que todos vieran su otra cara y arremetió con más ímpetu.

Terry paró el golpe cómo pudo lo devolvió con destreza y fuerza y Candy resbaló sobre la cubierta, yendo a chocar con la borda. Caballerosamente, él espero a que se recobrase.

Potter fruncía el ceño más y más con cada cintarazo de GrandChester. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Por qué transigía, qué motivo le impulsaba a permitir que Candy siguiera con el enfrentamiento. Podía haberla desarmado en un par de ocasiones y, sin embargo, había retrocedido permitiendo que ella ocupara su espacio. Su tosca inteligencia, pensaba Potter, no alcanzaba a comprender las razones del Duque, pero si estuviera en su lugar y amará a Candy. cómo creía que él la amaba, acabaría con aquella farsa, cargaría al hombro con ella y se la llevaría a Inglaterra.

El capitán Rogers, por su lado también conocía a Granchester desde hace años, y se estaba haciendo cruces. Él había entrenado con el joven Duque muchas veces, sabía que podía vencer a la muchacha con un brazo atado a la espalda, aunque reconocía, con un asombro no exento de la admiración, que la chica era un hueso muy duro de roer y la muchacha luchaba como un demonio.

Pero Terry sabía muy bien que estrategia seguir en aquella pelea, si quería obtener la victoria, es decir, a la dama no podía humillarla. Amaba a Candy tal y como era, valerosa, arriesgada, tenaz, combativa. No deseaba a una muñeca que lo acompañara allí donde fuera, para lucir aristocracia por los salones de palacio y, tampoco que acatara a sus decisiones sin comentarios con ella. Esa no sería Candy White, la mujer corsaria de la que él se había enamorado. Quería que lo compartieran todo, sin exclusiones, de igual a igual, dos en uno, sin limitaciones por razones de sexo. Tendría que ser así en su ámbito personal, porque la sociedad en la queiban a vivir si así lo aceptaba ella, en la Inglaterra actual, era absolutamente impensable otro proceder de cara a los demás. Así es como quería conseguir el sí definitivo de Candy White.

En sus elucubraciones, redujo su concentración, más pendiente de ella que su propia guardia y la punta del acero de Candy rasgó su pecho, un corte ligero que le hizo trastabillar y desplomarse sobre cubierta, aturdido y confuso.

Se hizo un silencio total y absoluto, un compás de abrumadora espera por la insospechada conclusión de una pelea cuyo desenlace difícilmente hubiera apostado ninguna de las dos tripulaciones.

A Candy se le paralizó el corazón diluyendo en el acto toda sensación placentera que sucede a la victoria. El filo del sable apenas había rozado el pecho de Terry. ¿O acaso lo había herido de gravedad? ¿Porque él seguía boca abajo, sin moverse, incluso no conseguía ver si respiraba. Un pánico atroz le atenazó, un nudo espantoso obturaba su garganta.

—¿Terry?

No recibo respuesta, arrojó su sable a un lado y se precipitó hacía él, lívida, co la sangre latiendo desacompasada en las sienes, pugnando en vano por dar la vuelta a Terrunce, un peso muerto.

—¡¡Terry!! —Lo zarandeó—. ¡¡Terry, respóndeme!! —Unas lágrimas comenzaron a manarle, lágrimas desesperadas, amargas, de frustración y desconsuelo, unas lágrimas sin remisión que rompieron los diques que encorsetaban su condición de mujer y mostraban su reserva a la aflicción incontenible de su alma enamorada. Consiguió darle la vuelta y se dio perfecta cuenta de que la herida era una hendidura fina y alargada, aparatosa, confusión de sangre, pero sin profundidad. Se inclinó hasta colocar su oído a la altura del corazón de Terry, que bombeaba regular y rítmicamente, y su propia palpitación se fue serenando. Entonces se sentó y acomodó la cabeza masculina en su regazo.

—Capitán... —pretendió intervenir Potter, él único que acertó a reaccionar ante una decena que entontecía los ánimos rudos de hombres que apenas sabían expresarse en iotro medio que no fuera el de la violencia.

—¡Fuera! —le gritó, histérica, para volver de inmediato a Terrunce, acariciando sus párpados cerrados, su rostro amado, la boca que incinera su deseo—. ¡Oh, Dios! Yo no quería... ¡Oh, amor mío perdóname! —La angustia y el llanto estrangulaban su voz, se le desgarraba el alma—. Abre los ojos, mírame, vuelve a decirme que quieres hacerme tu esposa. ¡Responde, condenado seas! —Lo sacudió de nuevo—. Me casaré contigo. ¡Me casaré contigo por que te amo! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡ Te amo por encima de todo!!.

Y Terrunce GrandChester abrió sus ojos. Y se evadió el regazo de Candice White irguiéndose y abrazándose a ella con la codicia con que se ambiciona un tesoro, undiendo sus labios a los suyos poniendo fin a una tregua que iban a finalizar con la firma de sus besos.

—Has hecho trampa —le recriminó ella cuando pudo respirar, al compás de sus latidos desbocados.

—¿Y qué esperabas, milady?

—¿Por que así?

—Por que así se manifestaba la delgada línea que separa la vida de la muerte y yo quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre, lo más lejos posible de cualquier peligro que te aceche. Por otra parte, un corte insignificante a cambio de tu promesa de casarte con migo, bien merece este pequeño sacrificio.

—Te arrepentirás de esta artimaña, milord, me la cobraré algún día —le dijo—. Y entonces, tal vez lamentes haberte casado con migo.

Se besaban ajenos a todo, a las tripulaciones, al viento y al mar, sin otra compañía que la pasión que se les desataba.

—Ni aunque pasen mil años, capitán Candy—negó él—. Ni aunque pasen mil años.

Continuará...

Hola, lectores. Terminamos otra historia de Candy y Terry. El epílogo lo subo más tarde.

La novela es de Nieves Hidalgo (EL MAR EN TUS OJOS) Millones de gracias a Nieves Hidalgo, de nuevo por sus fantásticas novelas. Una mujer excepcional. Y de una mente brillante.

Miles, millones y billones de gracias a ustedes lectores por comentar y opinar. Estoy esperando dos permisos para seguir compartiendo. Sinceramente. JillValentine.


	13. EPÍLOGO

Epílogo 

Grovers Hill. 1594

Los saltos de un jovencito capitán provocaban que la inestable nave, en cuyo centro se mantenía un tosco palo mayor y una vela cuadrada baqueteada por el uso, bordada en el centro con el emblema de su linaje, se bandeará peligrosamente. El supuesto «lobo de mar» se tambaleó al compás de sus brincosy cayó de bruces con el chillido que traspasó los oídos del adulto que lo acompañaba, quien se agachó, lo agarró por su cinturón y volvió a ponerlo en pie.

—Gajes de oficio, capitán —le dijo entonces, el proyectil disparó por otra nave similar impactó apenas a dos cuadras de estribor, salpicándolos de agua a ambos. Pero no hubo gritos ahora sino una infantil carcajada, regocijada y contagiosa tanto que, incluso Justin Summers, acostado en la orilla de la laguna artificial, no pudo evitar que su semblante de naturaleza austera y compartiera su alegría.

Anotó él sirviente una raya mas al bote del juguete que encarnaba al dragón fly, capitaneado por el aguerrido, aventurero y adorable capitán de cuatro años, Alexander Andry futuro Duque de GrandChester.

—¡Cargad y disparar marinero! —gritaba el crió, volviendo a saltar sobre la endeble barquichuela.

Terrunce tomó uno de los proyectiles, que no eran sino bolas de madera, siguiendo el juego de su hijo, pero su atención se fue al fondo del estanque arrastrado por la deliciosa visión del trasero de su esposa inclinándose para amontonar más municiones. Con que bombardearlos.

Nunca se cansaba de mirarla.

Ni de besarla.

Ni de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Muchas noches, después de que Candy se quedara dormida— su vida, su alma y su sueño—, agita de caricias y felicidad, él se mantenía despierto, agradecido a Dios la fortuna de tenerla a ella y a su hijo y horrorizándose del pasado inmediato, en que las batallas en alta mar la colocaban en la Diana de la muerte.

No quería ni pensarlo, se desasosegaba y se levantaba para evitar despertarla. Tampoco él había estado exento de peligros, llevaba grabada a fuego en su mente aquella ultima contienda contra las naves españolas, el 9 de septiembre de 1591, en las costas de Isla Flores, en las Azores. Aun le retumbaban los ayes de dolor, el incesante tronar de Los cañones y las secuelas de sangre y vidas que segaron. Una página negra en la historia del Royal Navy que, pretendiendo apoderarse del oro y la plata que traía la flota española de Indias fueron diezmados y puestos en fuga con cuantiosas bajas. El horror con que vivió aquella terrible jornada, atenazo su espíritu por la posibilidad de no volver a encontrarse ni con Candy ni con su hijo de apenas unos meses. Hubiera pactado con el mismo satán con tal de volver a abrazarlos porque creyó de veras que moriría sin besar los de nuevo.

Los choques con la armada de Felipe segundo continuaban, no se vislumbraba una paz duradera entre ambos reinos. Pero él ya estaba fuera de todo eso. Había solicitado a Isabel primera su retiro para atender sus posiciones y a su familia.

Y Su graciosa Majestad en agradecimiento a sus muchos arriesgados servicios a la corona se lo había concedido.

Cómo había cambiado la vida de todos los actores de esta historia desde entonces.

Miriam contrajo matrimonio ventajoso y Pasional con un consejero del Rey Enrique cuarto de Francia. Tuvieron ocasión de encontrarse en un par de ocasiones, se saludaron y hablaron sí resentimiento alguno por parte de ella y Grandchester se complació por la dicha de su antaño enamorada.

Alex Potter dirigía ahora la flota de. cuatro naves, el Melody sea y las dos incautadas por Candy como botín más el dragonfly: una compañía que importaba a Inglaterra té, artesanía, tejidos y especias.

Por otra parte su madre, Lady margaret, estaba siendo invitada últimamente a recepciones y fiestas con inusual frecuencia por el Marqués de Torwell, advirtiéndose en ella un dinamismo anímico que hacía mucho tiempo no evidenciaba.

\--¡Dispatad, marinero!

la vocecita impulsiva de su heredero le devolvió a la realidad

Terrunce descargó su artillería con notable puntería tanta que acertó en el borde del bote ocupado por la duquesa. Candy intento equilibrarlo afianzando los pies pero volcó La barca y ella cayó con los brazos abiertos chapoteando de lo lindo. Se irguió escupiendo agua, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el cabello sobre el rostro, que se retiraba a zarpazos, mientras del otro lado padre e hijo se carcajeavan y Summers siempre solicito, no daba en tirarse al estanque con el agua hasta la cintura para ayudarla

\--¡Por Dios milady!

La Duquesa aceptó la mano de Justin y Terrunce salto también de su bote arrastrándolo hasta la orilla, tomó a su hijo en brazos y se lo entregó a su asistente personal tan pronto pudo. El crío empezó a narrarle la victoria con grandes aspavientos, como si Summer's no hubiera visto en primera fila.

GrandChester primero abrazó a su esposa y, después, la besó, quizá con más ardor del que se merecía la circunstancia, pero ella no parecía importarle.

-Estás empapada.

-Calientame entonces.

-Descarada.

-Pues no me provoques. Deberíamos cambiarnos tu bisabuela está a punto de llegar.

Mi adorable bisabuela entenderá que nos retrasemos.. Le besó ella, minosa, incitando a su marido --digamos... ¿una hora más o menos?

-Definitivamente, capitán White sois la mujer más cínica, impúdica y desvergonzada que conozco.

\- Por eso me amas, ¿No?

-Si, cariño. Por eso te amo.

FIN.

Hola. Buenos Dias,

Aquí esta el epílogo, y olvidé comentar que en la historia, sólo cambie los nombres a Terry, Candy, y otros pequeños detalles con algunos personajes más de Candy Candy animé, de allí, la novela es completamente original al libro.

JillValentine. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
